Bloody Entrails
by Soundhawk
Summary: With 24 tributes heading in, only one can come out alive. Blood will run as the games dawn nearer and nearer. Who will it be? What horrors await the tributes left in the Games? *Discontinued, left up because people wanted it to.*
1. District One Reaping

**A/N: Okay, the story was deleted before but now I am re-uploading it. Thanks to everyone who sticks by this story, I really appreciate it. Quick note though, if you can send me the details of your tribute if you submitted by review before as a PM. **

**Tributes by Hayley TT Showbiz and 922cf**

* * *

**District One Reaping**

**Alex Vanessa Hunter, 17**

"Alex…Alex get up!" a voice said and slowly Alex opened her eyes. Dalinda, her older sister, was looking down into her sea green eyes and shaking her head slightly. Stretching, Alex pushed herself off her bed and landed onto the perfectly clean carpet. Dalinda simply shook her head more and left, leaving Alex in her clean bedroom. What was it with Dalinda and cleaning everything? Stumbling around for her training clothes, she quickly changed, not bothering to wash. She'd do that later, after all it was the Reaping. She was going to volunteer, try and beat the odds and hopefully win. Come home, victorious at last! But at the moment it was just a bittersweet dream. She rushed down the stairs and out the backdoor before her sister could stop her. She would demand that she eat and do the dishes, as it was her job, Dalinda liked to remind her. She breathed in the pure air of the District and the dew on the fresh grass. Alex wrinkled her nose at the thought of all the other unclean Districts she had seen on the TV. "Alex, where are you going?" a sharp voice said from inside the house. Ignoring this, Alex jumped onto a circular trampoline about 3 feet wide and launched herself over the small fence in her garden. She landed with her feet firmly on the ground and smiled, damn she was good sometime. Giving a quick salute to the fence, she set of for the training centre.

Bree, one of her two best friends was already there, watching as a group of males sliced open a dummy. "Come on, stop staring," Alex said, dragging Bree immediately away from the area. She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking with Alex over to swords room.

There were several training centres in District One, despite training being illegal, but this one was by far the best. Each weapon had its own room to practice in and several large rooms just to mess around. Only one rule here was not to kill anyone. She picked up a steel sword and swung it about in her hand. "Where's Rain?" Alex asked, peering at Bree while swinging the sword absentmindedly.

Bree shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen her today. I don't think she's here yet." Bree picked up a bronze sword and made a few experimental jabs forward.

Alex snorted and laughed slightly, "I don't even know why I ask. You wouldn't have noticed Rain; you were too busy mooning over the boys in the knife room." Alex performed a forward roll and appeared in front of a dummy. She sliced quickly across the neck and the head was ripped off, falling to the fall and creating a puddle of sand. Bree was about to retort when the door burst open and two figures waltzed in, in deep argument. One of them was Rain, unusually angry and very red in the face.

"You cheated, you can't distract people, it's unfair" said Rain, growling at the other figure. The other figure was male, maybe a year younger than them with shaggy blonde hair and a semi-tan. His mouth was curved into a cruel smile and he slightly turned to Alex and Bree, acknowledging them. Rain saw them too and she pointed a finger at him, "He's cheating! The boy can't play fair so he has to cheat, against a girl." The boy sneered and took a step forward, thoroughly provoked.

* * *

**Kai Tripp, 16**

Who did this girl think she is? Kai looked at her, his eyes narrowing. Life wasn't fair; you had to deal with it. Just because he had dodged an attack and then pointed to a window, a dazzled expression on his face. Totally fake, of course. She had turned away and he had struck her, sticking a knife smoothly around her neck, winning the fight. After all it was her who had wanted to fight.

And now they were stood here, debating over it. Another girl put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her but she had pulled away saying, "Leave it Alex." Kai's eyes flicked to Alex, a pretty girl, late teens with long brown hair and sea green eyes which were filled with both curiosity and hostility. He snorted and then unclenched her fists. Don't get wound up, he said to himself, and that's what the counsellor had said when they had talked.

"Look girl, let's leave it shall we" Kai said, "It's not my fault you get distracted easily, just like your friend there." He pointed to the other girl and smiled slightly.

Alex's eyes blazed and she took a step forward, "Don't you dare insult my friend, don't you dare insult Bree." She looked angry and his eyes glittered with amusement. He licked his lips and winked before turning on his heels.

"Whatever" he said, letting smugness enter his tone. He had walked a pace away when he heard, "You arrogant bastard!" A smirk appeared on his face and he turned back to see them, showing them his confident smirk.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and eyes floating over Alex. The girl he was fighting had taken a step back, letting her friend handle things. Alex's eyes narrowed and she spun a sword in her hand, trying to intimidate him. "Ooooo, scary" he remarked with mock fright. She thrust the sword and it was centimetres from his face. He didn't look fazed but there was a little voice in the back of his mind, telling him that she could kill him despite not being allowed.

"You heard what I said, leave and go back to your pit in the ground" she sneered. Both girls appeared behind her, wielding swords and he grimaced.

"Fine" he said and he left, mumbling under his breath. He walked along the narrow corridors that were a pale blue and stiffly left the building. A small figure appeared next to him as he walked and taking a sideway glance, he saw that it was Wonder, his little 12 year old sister.

"Breydon said he wanted you back at the house to get ready so I came looking for you" she said, staring at him with her wide green eyes. Wide forest green eyes that ran in the family, he had them like his sister and old brother, Breydon, as well as his mother and father. He released this thought, don't dwell on death, counsellors orders. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking his silence as a bad thing.

He snorted and waved the question away with his hand, "Females." She looked like she almost didn't believe him and he pushed her slightly, gently. "I can get a girlfriend, despite what you think and besides that wasn't the problem, they were annoying me" he said as she gave him a slightly disbelieving stare while trying to hold in laughter. "Whatever, let's get home!"

Breydon sat in front of the TV, flicking absentmindedly through the channels. He turned as the two of them entered and motioned to the shower.

"Get in now, you stink" he ordered but his eyes showed amusement. The two generally got on, even if Breydon was a bit bossy at times. Besides, Kai wasn't that much better. He showered quickly and found some pressed clothes out on his bed; looked like Breydon had pulled out all the stops for once. Light greeny-gray t-shirt, smart trousers and some polished shoes. He waltzed downstairs to a sarcastic round of applause.

Waving it away, Breydon came up to him. "For you as you're going to volunteer," Breydon said, handing him a leather necklace with two clay charms on it.

"Good luck with the volunteering" Wonder said cheerily, pulling Kai into a hug. He nodded and they set off for the Reaping.

* * *

**Alex Vanessa Hunter, 17**

The Reaping was set in the Plaza of town. There were massive stalls containing each group of different children, each with a rope to separate them. Alex quickly signed in and went to find a slot in the 17 year old females. She was one of the first there and she found a good spot, one where she could easily get to the stage to volunteer. That's what happened in District One, there was always a surge for people to get to the stage to volunteer for the tribute. A niggling voice at the back of her mind told her to try next year but she pushed it away. If she went for it next year and didn't get to the stage fast enough she would regret it for the rest of her life. Rain materialized by her side and Bree appeared a few minutes later. The place was starting to fill up now and the bells dinged in the distance, signalling the start. The mayor strutted up to the stage, flicking his jet black hair and he began his speech, making hand gestures to illustrate his points. Alex wasn't bothered; she could repeat the speech backwards. However she could also feel the looking of cameras, watching the crowds of children so she tried to look attentive. Finally the mentors were introduced. Sinclair, with his cropped blonde hair and small smile, nodded in greeting. He was second ever victor. The female mentor meanwhile was Astrid who looked like she'd just come from the Capitol. Baby blue skin and a tribal tattoo under her jaw, she looked at the height of Capitol fashion. The escort was also introduced, Rosie. Her pink curls bounced as she wandered over to reaping balls and started her spiel on how nice it was to be here. Putting her hand in the reaping ball, she pulled out a name.

"Victoria Croft" Rosie said and the 14 year old girl ascended to the stage. Alex waited with bated breath for the sacred words that would change her life. Rain gave her a thumbs up while Bree gave her a smile and a nod.

"Any volunteers?" Rosie asked and a surge of girls ran to the stage. Alex's heart beat faster as she raced along the gaps between the rows. She was speeding down the aisles now, using up her stamina. She passed the girl in front of her and quickly ran onto the stage. She turned quickly and faced outward to the audience, head held high.

"I volunteer as tribute" she said simply. Some girls grumbled while others gave her nods of respect. There was always at least one volunteer during the Reapings. Rosie asked her name and she replied, "I am Alex Vanessa Hunter!"

* * *

**Kai Tripp, 16**

She volunteered, Kai thought to himself, how interesting. Still it was time that he volunteered. Come on Rosie! Kai quickly glanced to Breydon who smiled, then to Wonder who was relieved that it wasn't her. She was too young to be in the Games anyway.

"Samuel Gaterway" Rosie said and a 15 year old went forward to the stage. Fat, acne covered and pig eyed, he was the bully of the District. However it was unknown to most that Kai had thrashed his ass during a fight between the two of them. He'd never picked on Kai again. And now he was going to volunteer for him, shame. Still he had too, he had to prove to everyone that he was strong not a weakling that would amount to nothing.

"Any volunteers?" Rosie asked.

There were even more volunteers then there were for the girls. Kai rushed forward but lagged behind. He dodged left and right and weaved between the hordes of males. Someone was nearly there and Kai leapt forward, jumping onto the stage and passing the male. Pushing himself off the ground, he smiled and dusted himself down.

"I am Kai Tripp" he said proudly and the mayor waltzed back to take his position on the stage.

"We are now in conclusion of the District One reapings" he said and nodded for Alex and Kai to shake hands. She looked disbelieving and annoyed but he gave her a wink.

Sticking out his hand he said, "Happy to see me?" She glared but accepted his hand and pulled away quickly. "You're dead Kai!"


	2. District Two Reaping

**Tributes belong to InconseqentialFrippet and ForeverTexas3**

* * *

**District Two Reaping**

**Darius Sicola, 18**

"Get off the floor Darius" a harsh voice said and slowly Darius pushed himself off the floor and scrambled to his feet. His brother, Dane, stared at him, his eyes harsh and his mouth curved into a snarl. Darius stared back at him, showing open hostility towards Dane. Dane barked a laughter and suddenly a knife spun through the air and connected with Darius's shoulder. He bawled and took a step backwards. Screwing up his eyes, he pulled out the knife and gritted his teeth. His eyes went to the knife then to Dane then back again. Sometimes he hated his brother, hated his father and hated the world. Why did he have to do this? Volunteer? Because his father would want him to, it was expected in his family. Fight and die or win and become a victor. Both his father, mother and brother had won. In 19 years of the Hunger Games all three were victors. Then there was Quinton, dead in the Games. He remembered them Games well, a massive beach area with mountains in the distance. Then the giant bat mutts, as big as a football. The ones that had slowly torn Quinton to pieces.

Dane struck again and Darius ducked in time before striking with knife. It went deep into Dane's leg. He grunted and nodded, glad that Darius was actually paying attention. The blade was torn out the flesh, spraying the ground with blood. Without any warning the knife hit his chest. It was only lightly, making a slight gash. Dane then slapped him around the face, "Pay attention Darius." But Darius just couldn't. He was thinking about too many things. Quinton, his friends and Ela. Lovely Ela, dating for three years, had known each other for eleven years.

"This is stupid" Darius said and instantly knew that that was the wrong thing to say. His brother raised an eyebrow but had a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you said what?" Dane asked, his voice full of malice. Darius sighed, why had he just said that. He knew that would wind his brother up. Dane cleaned the blade quickly and approached Darius in steady strides.

"I'm sorry" Darius said but his brother wouldn't stop. The blade edge went into his face, just above his eye and was dragged down his skin. It stopped at his cheekbone and Dane took it out with precision. Dane then smiled like nothing was wrong and turned around, "Let's end today's training session; see you at the reaping, boyo."

Darius left quickly, clutching the side of his face. He strutted across the road and then collapsed in one of the alley ways. He wasn't hurt that much, he could take this pain but he needed a moments rest to calm down. Maybe go see his girlfriend before the reaping. He heard a noise inside the alleyway and froze. Wiping the blood on his jacket, he stood and crept into the darkness. He pulled out a small dagger he kept with him, black with a nice purple swirly pattern on it. It was Quinton's', now it was his. Another noise and some laughing. "Take that Aubrey!" a voice said and Darius carried on into the darkness. He then bumped into someone and they fell back into a pool of light. Who was out this early in the morning? It was still dark. Then again it always seemed to be dark in this alleyway. It wasn't called Gloom Alley for nothing. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes which seemed to look at his with a mixture of confusion and fear. Another girl stepped up next to her, black wavy hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. Darius knew her, Bryon; one of his friends had dated her in the past. Isabella White.

* * *

**Isabelle White, 17**

Darius. Great, just who she wanted to see at this moment. Then again, she never wanted to see him. The boy was horrible like the rest of his family. Vicious, cruel and serious. He was never any fun. But he looked ruff at the moment. Maybe Isabelle could have afforded a bit of politeness but all that came out was, "What's with your face?" He frowned then snarled and wiped the last of the blood from his mucky face.

"Nothing" he said briskly and then quickly scanned the two of them. He then snorted and turned away. Looking back over his shoulder he asked, "Have you seen Ela?" Both of them shook their heads and he turned back and walked briskly out of the alleyway. Aubrey whistled when he had gone.

"Why is he always so miserable? The guy should lighten up" Aubrey said, smiling slightly and lowering her blade. Isabelle shrugged and grabbed her friend before dragging her out of the alleyway. It was much lighter now and Isabella hadn't realised how much time had gone by. She stretched and sighed. Despite it being a reaping she felt great and contented for once. The mouth-watering smell of roast beef wafted from the local market, making Isabella's mouth water. Isabella and Aubrey looked at the market; it was always booming on reaping days and took a stroll down it. Buying a beef sandwich each, they continued down and saw a group of peacekeepers talking among themselves. She motioned to Aubrey who looked on curiously and the two crept closer.

"So yeah, the arena and those mutts, have you heard?" a young peacekeeper asked another one, smiling and eyes shining. The other nodded enthusiastically. His eyes then found Isabella's and he gave her an intense glare. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping?" he asked sharply. Isabelle gave him a sweet smile as Aubrey, panicking at the sight of the peacekeeper, dragged her away. Aubrey gave her head a shake and looked to her watch.

"The Reaping's soon, come on I'll meet you there!" Aubrey said, staring at the watch with alarm. Isabelle nodded and with that Aubrey disappeared within the crowds.

* * *

**Darius Sicola, 18**

The reaping was upon him and he left the house alone. He'd already seen Ela and she said she would come to visit him once he was at the Justice Building. Quietly he signed himself in and went to stand in the 18 year old area. The plaza was filling up quickly, children of all ages gathered in their designated areas. The mayor then ascended to the stage, trying to calm the audience. It took a while for this to happen as a buzz of noise was filling the plaza. Kids hooting and enjoying themselves. Only in District 2 would that happen, Darius thought. Finally the noises lessened and the mayor began his speech. Darius's eyes went to Ela and she smiled slightly. His eyes went back as the escort waltzed on stage. Jak Cohen, a youngish man with a spiky green mohawk and dyed blue skin. Darius winced slightly, that was not a good look. Behind him, his mother, father and brother stood next Krum; together they were the four victors of District 2. Soon he would be joining them, hopefully anyway. "Let's not waste any time on the Reapings," he announced and pushed his hand into the reaping bowl. "Jason Braiden!"

No one waited for the 'any volunteers' part in District 2. Immediately Darius was up and running, rushing towards the stage. The run was easy for him and he passed all the other eager boys ready to join the games. He arrived on the stage in double quick time and pulled a sneer towards the audience. Many of them refused to look at him, most shaking in their skin. Darius took a glance at Dane, to check if he was still angry. But he wasn't, he smiled gleefully towards the audience. He's proud, Darius realized with a jolt. Dane was never proud on anyone except himself. Darius looked back towards the audience and a malicious grin appeared on his face. He might as well keep up the bully boy appearance.

* * *

**Isabelle White, 17**

What's the surprise, Isabelle thought as he watched Darius stand tall on the stage. The whole family together at last. Jak took Darius's name and laughed a little, surprised. "And now for the girls" he said. Isabelle wouldn't be bothered if she went into the games. She had been training with knives since she was little. Most thought she was training to be a career and in a way she was. Her father had taught her after her mother had been murdered. Self-defence. Jak's hand went into the reaping bowl and he mixed it around before pulling it out and shaking his hands. "Aubrey Matthews" Jak announced.

Isabelle stopped dead. Aubrey, her best friend for life. They had known each other since being little. Aubrey was plenty prepared for being in the games, Isabelle realised. But she couldn't just watch her friend go through it. She just couldn't. Some looked to her now, children knowing that they were best friends. She also realized that no one was going to volunteer for Aubrey. "Any Volunteers?" Jak asked, frowning slightly. Eyes peered at Isabelle from everywhere, waiting for her. Waiting for her to volunteer.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Isabelle yelled and walked to the stage in strides. Aubrey looked at her, a mixture of admiration and fear. Then she slinked down the stage and stood at the side. "And you are?" Jak's asked.

She looked to the audience then to Jak, "I am Isabelle White" she bellowed.


	3. District Three Reaping

**Tributes by Chaos in her Wake and Holly Blossom**

* * *

**District Three Reaping**

**Marianthe Haken, 18**

She still had to go to school on reaping day. The only district that didn't give them the day off. She was glad of it though; keep her mind off the reaping and the possibility that it could be her. There was a big possibility; she had been taking tesserae since she was only 12. This was her last year of being eligible for the reaping; and school as well. Packing the last of her bag, she said a quick goodbye to her mother and father. Then to her little brother Sammi. He waved at her from the window, his skinny little hand shaking wildly. Marianthe loved him, her only brother at 6 years old. She walked down the smoke filled cobbled road and pushed her glasses further up her nose. The school was only a little walk away and she arrived early, as she did every morning. Ahead of her three boys stood in a little circle chatting to themselves. One of them pointed to the fence, not far off the school. That was the end of District 3; behind there plains and fields taunted them. Telling the District that the world beyond was a better place. A brighter and more colourful place. The boys looked wide eyed and talked louder, in more alarm. Marianthe walked closer, trying to be unnoticeable. Putting her hair behind her ears, she tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"Mate, there is a like a giant out there" one of them said, using his hands to try and explain. Another boy nodded enthusiastically and pointed again to the fence. The third boy didn't look impressed and snorted. "Ethan, mate, we are telling the truth. There is a massive giant out in the fields beyond the fence."

The boy called Ethan snorted again and ran a hand through his cropped brown hair. He stretched and cracked his pale knuckles before looking at his two friends. "Stop telling bull guys. This is the worst prank I have ever heard" he said calmly with a ghost of a smile. One of the boys spotted Marianthe and walked over smiling, the other two following him. She winced and pushed down the urge to run; talking to people wasn't her strong suit.

"Hey Marianthe, right?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to get her name wrong. She nodded and remembered his name, Gary. He continued, "Well you're smart and we found this like, giant thing that we saw and we wanted you to check it out." She nodded slowly, not quite sure if she should go along with this. He smiled, grabbed Ethan and started to jog towards the gate. She checked the time, not long until the bell rang but she had time, surely? Her curiosity got the better off her and she ran after the gang of boys.

They stood at the fence now, looking onto the plains. The bright vibrant green fields calling to them. So much difference from the billowing smog and the dull metal factories. And in the distance a figure. A massive figure, maybe 10-12 foot, Marianthe thought. "Told you!" the other boy, Carter said to Ethan as he squinted at the figure. He looked on, confused and curious. Then he turned to her, "You know what it is?"

She shook her head. She didn't and it annoyed her. She was a geek, she knew everything. She prided herself on knowing a lot. But this, she hadn't a clue. She itched with curiosity but she couldn't have a look at it. No one was allowed to leave the district. It was just one of them mysteries that would never be solved, she thought. She checked her watch and looked at it in alarm. School was starting now!

"Guys we should-"

"We should have a closer look" Ethan said, interrupting Marianthe. The three of them looked at him like he was mad. "Come on, this will bother us all if we don't have a look and besides, we'll be back in time for the Reaping" he said, arguing his point. The boys looked at each other then nodded in turn, smiling. "Please Marianthe, I could do with you being there" Ethan said, turning to her, noticing that she wasn't agreeing.

Gary and Carter wolf whistled, making Marianthe blush red. She wondered why she was saying this, "Yeah, I'll come with you!"

* * *

**Ethan Dew, 16**

Carter climbed the fence first and hopped over with ease. Then with a bit of help, Marianthe was hoisted over the fence. Ethan motioned for Gary to go over next and he climbed with ease. Finally Ethan climbed up and over, landing on the soft grass beneath him. Outside the District it seemed so quiet and clean. "Let's go!" he said, wanting to put some space between themselves and the District. They walked at a brisk pace and after an hour or so they were nearly at the figure. Marianthe shushed them and instantly the group became quiet.

They crept closer now and Ethan saw that the figure was a giant made of iron and what seemed to be platinum. It had huge arms connected with gray tubes. Its face had two huge crystals in it, glowing dimly. The jaw of the creature was gold plated and it had bulky legs engraved with the Capitol seal. On its back was a sheath, with a sword of some kind inside it. The golem made a slight creaking noise as the chest moved up and down gently. Marianthe put her hand to her mouth and stifled a gasp. Ethan tensed and glanced at her, his eyes asking the question, _what's wrong?_

She crept slowly closer to him and whispered, "It's a metal centurion." This meant nothing to him and he probed her for more details in a hushed whisper. "It was used in the Dark Days. They would graphed rebels inside of these creatures and sent them out to kill their home district. And they would because the creatures didn't remember who they were" she said, stifling a sob. She must have had a relative that ended up this way, he thought. Gary snuck closer to the creature and reached out to touch it. "No!" both Ethan and Marianthe said at the same time. Too late.

The creatures eyes lit up red and they scanned the area. Its eyes locked theirs and its metal arm went to the sheath. A pure white sword was pulled out, shimmering in the bright light. It went for them and Ethan instantly ducked, pulling Marianthe down with him. Carter grabbed the two of them and started to run towards the fence in the distance. Gary rushed behind them, screaming. The creature took slow steps but travelled easily. Ethan swore multiple times under his breath and carried on running, trying not to slow. It would take them forever to reach the fence Ethan realised and tried to stop himself from crying. Marianthe pushed ahead and the creature swiped again, missing them by inches. Gritting his teeth, Ethan pushed onwards. That's when he saw it, in the sky. A hovercraft. A capitol hovercraft. It shot at the centurion and it slowed. No time to watch now, they were nearing the fence. The creature bellowed and moaned behind them. Carter climbed the fence first. Ethan quickly helped Marianthe up then climbed himself. The creature made a mini earthquake as it hit the floor. He urged Gary on and Gary climbed with speed. But not fast enough. The Capitol hovercraft lowered down a mechanical hand which snatched Gary up. Gary screamed and the hand pulled him up towards the Capitol hovercraft. Then as quickly as it had arrived, the hovercraft disappeared. Leaving no trace of his friend.

Ethan screamed, a pure scream of fear and grief. He was gone, one of his best friends gone. They lay by the fence, panting. Tears streamed down Carter's face while Marianthe looked wide-eyed with fear. "The reaping!" Ethan said, remembering. They all nodded and ran towards the prime circle, where the reaping would be taking place. When they arrived everyone else was already there in their clean school uniform. The mayor was talking to the audience as Ethan let himself into his line and watched the proceedings.

* * *

**Marianthe Haken, 18**

She looked a mess compared to the rest of the children. Hair everywhere, clothes torn, she looked like she'd been in a battlefield. She felt like it. The escort walked to the stage and prepared to speak when a peacekeeper rushed up to him and whispered in his ears. The escort, Hugh, nodded twice and then spoke as the peacekeeper stepped off the stage. "Welcome to the District Three Reapings" he said to a small round of applause. He rubbed his hands together, smiled cheerily and put his hand into the female reaping bowl. A slip of paper was pulled out and he opened it. After a moments hesitation he said, "Marianthe Haken!" She froze and tried to think straight. She was going to die and she had just managed to save herself less than an hour ago. She was going to run but her legs just wouldn't work. Two peacekeepers came towards her and hauled her out the crowd. One of them whispered, "Go, you will only make it worse for yourself."

Forcing herself to walk, she slowly got to the stage, every step closer to death. She arrived at the stage and Hugh gave her a quick nod. "Now for the boys."

* * *

**Ethan Dew, 16**

He wasn't even watching. All he could think about was Gary. Probably an Avox or worse. This is your fault, he thought to himself. "Ethan Dew" Hugh said. Ethan didn't realize, he was thinking about Gary. What's happening to me? Why is everything suddenly going downhill? Carter nudged him and nodded to the stage. Surprised, Ethan picked his way out of the crowd and walked towards the stage. Marianthe looked at him, scared. This is a fix, he realised as he reached the stage and shook his mentor's hand. Then he shook Marianthe's as the Reaping concluded and sighed deeply. Could he survive the Games?


	4. District Four Reaping

**Tributes by Tarissian and 922cf**

* * *

**District Four Reaping**

**Rufus Krato, 17**

The boat rocked slightly in the calm waters. Rufus leaned back, enjoying the sea air. It was quiet early in the morning and only a few boats were out in the open sea. Most were preparing for the reaping. Rufus should have been too but it was nice on his last day to chill with his friends. Mark pulled the rowers with ease while Finn gazed out at the ocean, beer in hand. Finn tossed one to Rufus who taught it and quickly popped open the top. "Well ain't this nice," Finn said, putting on a pair of shades. Mark nodded and Rufus put his hands behind his head. He smirked slightly at the thought of the Reaping. He was going to volunteer and win this year, he could just feel it. Despite what others said about him. The concept of the Games amazed him and he wondered why they hadn't thought about them before.

Rufus looked out to the sea as Mark asked him, "Do you have to volunteer?" Rufus turned to him, eyebrow raised and grinned.

"Of course, I'm going to take everyone on and come back here victorious. Imagine, when I win we'll be living in luxury!" Rufus exclaimed, using his hands for emphasis. Mark nodded hesitantly and Finn gave Rufus a smile. Sighing contently, Rufus closed his eyes and leaned back.

After a minute Finn stated matter of factly, "A girl has just fallen off her boat." Rufus turned and saw the last of the girl go under. Rufus looked at the two boys and saw neither of them moving, just watching with bored eyes.

"We should help her!" Rufus exclaimed, standing up somewhat heroically. Finn laughed slightly while Mark just stared at him. "What, we just going to leave her there?"

"Rufus, everyone knows how to swim, look she starting to come up. Just because you want to act hero doesn't mean that you have to go around helping everyone" Finn said, rolling his eyes. Mark nudged him and pointed. The girl wasn't coming up. Ignoring the retorts being thrown between Finn and Mark, Rufus jumped into the ice cold water. He swam quickly through the water and dived into the blue. He forced his eyes open and quickly scanned around until he found her, eyes closed and flailing around. Pushing himself through the water, he swam until he was alongside her and grasped her firmly. He pushed himself out the water and dragged her along the sea until he reached his boat. Mark and Finn grabbed her and hauled her onto the boat. Rufus climbed back into the boat afterwards, the water sticking to his skin and his clothes feeling heavy. The girl coughed once then spluttered. Then her eyes flickered open.

* * *

**Shay Rion, 14, **_**922cf**_

Her eyes flickered open to the sound of some boys complaining. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position but the weight of her clothes and the exhaustion pulled her back down. Rubbing her eyes, she could finally she properly and she looked at her rescuers. Great. She'd thought that it might have been someone nice but it was the arrogant trio. Two of the boys were pushing each other around, laughing. Shay picked them out as Mark Sage and Finn Foster. Both were arrogant although Mark was okay if you caught him on his own. The other boy who looked at her was the most arrogant of them all. She couldn't believe that she had fallen out her boat. Normally she was an amazing sailor. She coughed and pulled herself once more into a sitting position, this time successfully. "You okay?" the boy, Rufus asked, a hint of a grin on his face. Shay couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the three 17 year old boys that were near her.

She nodded and shook her hair, spraying the others with water. She only half heard a mumble of annoyance from Finn as he brushed the water off himself. "I guess…thanks" she said slowly. Rufus smiled, expecting more. He was like a dog, Shay decided, always begging for more praise. He had just saved her life but Shay was in a bad mood this morning, only worsened by the trip in the sea. "What do you want? A hug?" she asked, staring at him.

Rufus grinned and gave her a smug glance but said nothing. He turned back to his beer and sipped it. "You can do me a favour" Finn said suggestively, licking the bottom of his lip. Shay raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She didn't quite know what he meant but had a feeling it would come off worse for her if she retorted. Mark carried on rowing the oars and soon they reached her boat.

"Next stop, your boat" Rufus said, shaking his hands slightly. She coughed again, clearing the last of the water from her throat and jumped swiftly from his boat to hers. She gathered up the oars, saluted to them and quickly rowed off. Too late for anymore fishing now, she'd have to make do with what she had. She rowed the boat towards the shore, looking once at the beautiful sea and the glimmering waves gently hitting the shore. She watched it for a few seconds, as she had done the last two years, then with her few fish in hand, she headed home.

Her mother opened the door and ushered her into the house. Dropping the fish off in the kitchen, Shay made her way pasted the boy's room to get to hers. She dropped off her fishing gear and gladly took a bath, happy to get the sticky clothes off. The water was the perfect temperature and she sunk into the bottom of the bath, bubbles clouding around her. For a minute all her worries vanished and she laid there, perfectly relaxed. But she couldn't stay here forever. After quickly washing her hair and herself, she hopped out the bath and changed. A black dress with beads glittering all around the dress. It was very fancy to say the least. She walked back down the stairs feeling much better than earlier in the morning and saw her younger twin brothers having a scrap. "You'll muck up your suits" she said, pushing them apart. Braydon snorted while Treyton looked away.

"Are we all ready?" Shay's step-father asked, looking at them all with kind eyes. None of them had been training to be a Careers and Shay could see the fear in his eyes. They all gave a thumbs up and set off. Shay took a last glance around the house then set off towards the reaping, hopping it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

**Rufus Krato, 17**

Augustus looked at his son one last time, checking he looked perfect. After all he didn't want to see his son volunteering while looking like some street urchin. Rufus pulled a face as Augustus nodded and sent Rufus off. He arrived at the Reaping not long before the start and he got into line next to his two friends. "Ready for this?" Mark asked and Rufus nodded. This was the time that he was waiting for. The mayor swaggered to the stage and started to read out the Dark Days scripture, not even bothering to welcome everyone. Half way through, he was pushed out the way by the escort, Tundra. She beamed to the audience and dismissed the mayor. Rufus sniggered as the mayor walked off, looking thoroughly pissed. "Darlings, welcome to the 19th Hunger Games reapings" she drawled, her voice already grating on his nerves. Still Rufus would have to deal with it. Tundra grinned and but her hands into the reaping bowl. Then she pulled out a slip of paper and held it in the air. Then after a few tense seconds, she opened it and read out the names. "Andrew Rye!"

A 13 year old walked to the stage, looking more bored then scared. Rufus could barely stand; this was a life changing event. "Any volunteers?" Tundra asked and Rufus zipped to the front of the stage. He was cheered on by quite a bit of the crowd and it looked like he was the only one volunteering this year. Brilliant. He waltzed to the stage and saw that no one else was volunteering. He winked to the audience, he was going to come back to District 4 victorious.

* * *

**Shay Rion, 14**

Shay watched as Rufus ascended the stage, and she hoped that the reaping would end soon so she could go home. "Shay Rion," Tundra yelled and Shay stopped dead. That was her! She could feel waves of emotion building up inside her and she pushed it down. Fighting the urge to cry, she tried to walk confidently to the stage. She reached the stage after a painful walk and stood next to Rufus who looked at her with his smug eyes. The mayor pushed Tundra back out the way and finished off the reaping, telling the two tributes to shake hands. "And let the best win" Rufus said, enjoying the attention. Shay nodded and shook his hand, knowing in her heart that the best wasn't her.


	5. District Five Reaping

**Tributes by PeetaMyLove and ****Chrissie DeKourson**

* * *

**District Five Reaping**

**Cyclette Hunters, 17**

"Are you getting up for reaping day?" Cyclette asked, slightly irritated. A grunt sounded through the door and Cyclette rolled her eyes. Why even bother, her mother was obviously drunk. She was always drunk, today would be no exception. She moved from the hall, down the stairs and grabbed her bag before heading outside. She needed to get out; the last thing she wanted to be doing is listening to her mother ramble about rubbish. Today was quiet, unusually quiet. Cyclette shook slightly, wishing she had brought a coat. Still she started to walk down the narrow streets, passing all of the packed in houses. She saw a friend of hers, Annalee Deenice, hanging around. Annalee greeted her quietly, as she always did and the two headed to the market, hoping it would still be open. And to their luck it was. They took a stroll carefully through it, looking for something worth a bit of value. Then she saw it, one of the few golden rings in the district. Smirking slightly, she pointed discretely to it and Annalee's shoulders sagged. She knew what this meant; she'd have to steal it for her. Casually, Cyclette approached the stall owner and battered her eyelids. "Well, hello there" Cyclette said, showing off her soft pink lips.

The shopkeeper winked at her and leered over the stall. Cyclette took a quick glance to her right to see Annalee sneaking to the counter, her eyes showing worry. "Well what can I do for you young lady?" he asked, gazing downward of her face. Pushing a lock of hair out her face, she drew closer to him. Her eyes flickered to Annalee who grabbed the ring and started to scuttle off. She sighed inwardly, another successful theft over. "Have you got anything I can have for free" she asked, putting on a fake smile and an innocent voice. He shook his head regretfully and she turned away, pouting and walked away slowly. She could feel the gaze of the shopkeeper as she swaggered off. Finally once she was around the corner, she smirked and roughly grabbed Annalee. "We did it" she said smugly, grabbing the gleaming ring out of Annalee's hand.

That's when she saw Louie Seynine saunter around the corner, her long brown hair swaying as she moved. Cyclette had to admit that she looked good. "Look what I've got!" Cyclette exclaimed when Louie reached them.

Louie grinned then waved it away, "Never mind that, there's a huge fight going on at the plaza. Boy named York is getting his head kicked in for opposing bully boy Michael." Cyclette smiled, she loved watching the boys fight, getting themselves hot and bothered over nothing. Rubbing her hands together, she quickly set off to find the fight, hoping that they hadn't missed it. Annalee trailed behind, twitching nervously. They arrived at the fight in good time. Michael, the sadistic boy that he was, had York pinned to the ground, laughing into his face. Michael's friends watched joyfully and one of them aimed a blow at York's head, missing by a few centimetres. A large crowd had formed around the fight, calling and obviously enjoying it. She felt herself being pushed out the way as a tall, lanky boy manoeuvred through the crowd. Cyclette smiled, if it wasn't the local ladies' man.

"Get away, Tony. This doesn't concern you. This is just between me and your little friend over there" Michael said, sneering. He raised his fist and Tony narrowed his green eyes, barely visible over a mass of hair.

"You pick on my friend then it's my problem. Got it," Tony said, he wasn't particularly loud but his words were laced with venom. Cyclette smiled, cute boy. Michael laughed uneasily and took a step backwards.

"Tony, developing strong feelings for York here, are we?" Michael sneered and his group of cronies laughed. In one swift movement, Tony's fist collided with Michael's jaw, making him stagger backwards. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and looked through bleary eyes. Ha! Some bully he was, Cyclette thought as Michael took one last glance at Tony. Then he fled, his bunch of friends following. The crowd quickly dispersed, looking at the 16 year old with a mixture of fear and admiration. Cyclette stayed, watching as Tony helped York to his feet. Their gazes locked and Tony raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Tony Martinez, 16**

Tony's eyes drifted back to his friend. York clutched his eye and groaned slightly but got up. Tony then looked back to Cyclette who was watching him intensely. He winked at her, making her roll her eyes. "You okay?" Tony asked, looking at his skinny friend. York grimaced then nodded and dropped his hand. Around his left eye was a massive red mark. If only Tony had been here earlier, he could have stopped this. Then he turned to look at Cyclette and asked, "Can I help you at all?"

She didn't speak but her eyes roamed his body and he stood there, a smile on his face. After a minute or so he asked cheekily, "Finish checking me out yet? Like what you see?"

She snorted then turned away and stared to saunter off. She glanced back at him once and stated simply, "I've seen better." He shook his head and turned back to York who seemed to have this confused look on his face. He put one arm around him and helped him walk down the slender streets. His mother could help York; after all she was the medic in the district. "Why do you always get the girls while I get beat up" he moaned but smiled.

"Huh? I hardly get all the girls and anyway who knows what goes through their heads. Besides I couldn't do romance, too much work" he said as they reached his little 3 bed house. It was composed of bright red bricks and had a large faded white door. Smoke chugged out of the chimney, making the air gray and thick. His mother saw them immediately and ushered them in. Before Tony could say anything, his mother had sat York down in a chair and was inspecting the wound. She then got up and started to find some ice which she pressed firmly against his skin. York gritted his teeth and looked to Tony.

"What happened anyway?" Tony asked, trying to take York's mind away from the pain. York grunted and slowly breathed out, venting off his anger.

"Talking about my parents. The usual, sniggering about my dead father and my 'whore of a mother'. I think that's when I lost it" York said, his shoulder's sagging now. "Why can't I live with you?" he asked, half-joking, half-serious.

His mother looked to him and then motioned upstairs. "The reaping will be soon, go get ready. I'll finish up with York and send him home" she said, her kind eyes on Tony. He nodded and headed upstairs. Lazily he turned on the shower, stripped and walked into the cooling waters. He shivered and quickly washed. Glad to get out the shower, he changed into a blue checkered shirt and khaki trousers. He then slowly made his way downstairs, the thought dawning on him that he could be reaped. Head into the games. Shaking this from his thoughts, he went to see his father rocking in an old rocking chair. He smiled at Tony and they embraced. "Keep on keeping on" he whispered, pushing a tweed bracelet into his hands. Tony smiled, waved sadly to his father and searched the house for York, just in case he was still there. He only found his mother looking at him, she hugged him tightly. Then she kissed him on the cheek and checked him over, making sure he looked perfect. Tony nodded and opened the door, ready for the reaping.

* * *

**Cyclette Hunters, 17**

Cyclette stood in the crowds waiting for the reaping to begin. Cyclette looked at the people on stage. The mayor stood awkwardly on stage, his eyes roaming the tributes. The escort, Tango, a fat orange man, smiled and shook hands with some peacekeepers. Last year's Victor, Aurum Del Marre walked stiffly onto the stage. Her boyfriend, Connor, hugged her reassuringly and went to stand in the 16 year old boys section. Unlike her, he was still eligible for the reaping. She then went to stand by the other victor, Johnny who nodded to her. Finally the Mayor stepped to the stage and the plaza went quiet. He first congratulated Aurum on her victory and there was a round of applause. She didn't say anything, just simply sighed and looked away, like she was thinking of past fears. The Dark Days scripture, how boring. She yawned and some of the crowd looked to her. Then tango ascended the stage. He was the split image of an orange. Only one that could talk, well mostly. "Welcome to the next weaping, distwict five" he said, his lisp as prominent as ever.

Cyclette suppressed a laugh as the escort continued rambling on. At long last he put his chubby little hands into the bowl and pulled out a name on shiny gold paper. Fancy, Cyclette thought. "Cyclette Huntewr" he yelled, grinning.

That was her. She swallowed her fear and pushed down the tears starting to swell in her eyes. Louie elbowed her slightly and motioned for her to be onstage. This seemed to have an effect on her. Composing herself quickly, she put a smirk on her face and strutted to the stage, showing off her stuff. The kids murmured about her but she heard none of it as she stood proud on the stage. "Now fowr the boys!"

* * *

**Tony Martinez, 16**

Cyclette, well didn't she look cocky up there, Tony thought. Tango then put his hand into the reaping bowl and he felt the air go tense. "Tony Mawtinez" Tango said in his high lispy voice. Tony stopped dead, that was him. His hands bawled into fists as he passed the stage and slowly walked up to the stage. At the top he saw York looking at him, panic gleaming in his eyes. York was going to volunteer for him. Tony shook his head slightly and mouthed, 'No. I will be…ok.' York nodded, understanding him and settled back down. Tango clapped his hands together and concluded the reaping. He looked to Cyclette. She kept the smirk on as they shook hands and he simply said, "What are the odds?"


	6. District Six Reaping

**Tributes by Chi-Chiwawa and Halifax20**

* * *

**District Six Reaping**

**Blain Sype, 18**

"On your bike, kid!" a gruff voice said, his hand on the collar of Blain's shirt. He scowled as the peacekeeper gave him a cuff round the head. Then the hand threw him onto the street and he dusted off his hands with a slight grin. Another body landed next to him, Dylan, groaning and holding his head. A third body, Hailden, chuckling softly as he scrambled into a sitting position on the concrete path. The peacekeepers gave them one last glare and they swanned off, leaving the three delinquents alone. Dylan groaned again, massaging his temples. He got up, rocked on his feet and vomited into the nearby gutter. Hailden laughed and staggered to his feet. He seemed more stable than Dylan and helped Blain up. "We should have listened to Tammy" Dylan said, laughing once as he tried to recovered.

Blain could hear her voice clearly in his head, the same thing she had told him last night. _Don't drink too much; you'll only get yourself into trouble with the peacekeepers, again! _That's what she had said, and ofcourse the three lads had gone on a night out drinking. Now here they were, just out of prison with only a couple of hours until the 'big event.' They all managed to brush themselves down and staggered to the local park where they all collapsed onto the benches, laughing like idiots. After they had stopped giggling, Blain exclaimed, "I have a totally awesome idea that we should totally do, you know as it's my last day and all that." The others turned to him and grinned. He saw Hailden shake his head slightly but ignored him; Blain thought he was easily career material.

"What's the plan?" Dylan asked, smiling. Blain had that signature mischievous smile on his face. The one that they knew meant fun and excitement. He responded with a wave of his hands, "We need to go see the Sand Man!"

The Sand Man lived on the edge of town, in a rundown shack that had not been cleaned in a long time. The roof was partially caved in and loose wooden boards hung off the dusty windows. No one really knew much about the Sand Man, except that he was old and he lived here, in this creepy little shed. Blain knocked on the door once and after a couple of seconds the door opened slightly. A decrepit man stared at him, his eyes sunken in and his leathery skin lined with wrinkles. No one really knew why he was called the Sand Man, he just was. Rumours were that he was a rebel in the Dark Days but he never talked about it so no one knew the truth. "What d' ya want?" he asked, his voice croaky and cold.

"Explosives, why else would I be here. Bit of fun before the reaping" Blain responded, the guy wouldn't turn him over to the peacekeepers, he knew that much. Hailden and Dylan shook behind him; the guy gave them the creeps. The Sand Man also gave Blain the creeps but he'd never admit it.

"Food?" the Sand Man asked, his eyes searching Blain's body. He nodded and pulled a chicken out his bag. Stealing was easy enough to do. The Sand Man smiled, looked left and right before quickly ushering them in. The place smelt strongly of body odour with a whiff of urine. Blain gagged slightly as the man scuttled along the shack, picked out a black box and brought it over to them. The chicken was taken quickly out his hand and the box opened to reveal fireworks, lots and lots of fireworks. The Sand Man removed half the contents and gave it to Blain. The guys grinned and within seconds they were all chucked out the house. The door made a bang behind them and they were left alone with a pile of unlit fireworks. "Now what?" Hailden asked, looking at the fireworks.

"We have a bit of fun!"

* * *

**Greer Barlow, 16**

Greer was working at her best friends shop. It was a small butcher in town which supplied a bit of trade towards the towns people and occasionally the Capitol if they could get a trainload off in time. Her best friend's father was in the back, cutting up meat into steaks that could be displayed in the counters at the front of the shop. This was where Greer and her friend, Zea Thorne were, serving the customers that went by. Trade today wasn't too bad, after all most wanted a nice bit of meat for a celebration meal after the reaping. She handed over some change to a young mother, who was only half paying attention. She was trying to calm a young child who was crying profusely. She hurried the child out the shop and they were left alone. Greer looked to her best friend. A beautiful girl with long brown hair that went down her face in corkscrew curls. She swept it back and smiled at Greer who automatically returned it. She had feelings, deep feelings in her chest waiting to burst out, feelings for Zea. Maybe one day she would fully return them but for now Greer was happy to wait.

A small group of teenagers passed by the shop, smirking. Greer narrowed her eyes; they were up to no good. One of them pointed slightly to the shop and they all nodded before leaving the shop. Greer approached Zea and whispered in her ear, "The boys that were just outside are going to cause trouble."

Zea frowned and before anything else could happen, something headed straight for them. It was rocket shaped with orange sparks flying after it. Greer ducked and pulled Zea down with her. The thing whirled over their heads and crashed into one of the counters. Another one hit the ceiling, a third smashed into the wall. More and more came whizzing at them. Greer peeked her head above the counter to see the group of boys laughing and setting more off. Did they think this was fun?

Eventually they seemed to run out and as Greer hopped up, ready to catch them but they had quickly scarpered. But she'd seen their faces, they would pay. Zea's father, who had come in half way through the attack, was now looking at the damage, a scowl on his face.

He then rubbed his eyes and sighed. "All my work, gone!" he cried, looking down at the wreckage. The place was in tatters, glass was everywhere while the meat was scorched and unusable. Then carefully, Zea's father breathed out and said simply, "Zea go get ready for the reaping. Greer go home and do the same." Zea nodded, squeezed Greer's shoulder and slowly went out the back way to avoid the glass. Greer did the same and quickly headed home, the image of the boys in her mind.

* * *

**Blain Sype, 18**

Blain watched himself in the mirror and smiled. Dang Blain you look good, he thought. The fireworks in the butchers shop had been amazing, the place had blown up like in one of the ancient movies that he'd found once. The one with a secret agent and car chases and shit, yep he'd never forget today. Sure, there was a chance that he'd have killed the two girls in the shop but after today, he'd be killing people all the time. He waltzed downstairs to see his parents and younger sister. She was crying, her first reaping. And this was his last, and he'd be volunteering. About time District 6 had another victor. After all, the other victor just sat around, sleeping and drawing pictures of the weirdest things; most thought he was insane. He hugged them all, with the exception of his step father who just accepted a hand shake. Then he set of for the reaping!

He was one of the last there, and quickly signing his name, he stood behind his friends. "Ready for this?" asked Dylan, cocking his head to the side. Blain nodded, of course he was ready. The mayor ascended to the stage to a round of applause and quickly started to read about the Dark Days. Blain's thoughts flicked to the Sand Man, was he really a rebel? Then the escort appeared. He was dark skinned with a massive circular afro. He gave a crooked grin and a salute to the audience.

"Welcome, ev'ryone to the District 6 reapings" he said with a jazzy tone of voice. Behind him the only victor, of the eighth Hunger Games, stood. Gallus. He was 26 with slicked back hair and dull eyes. He obviously didn't want to be here. Finally, the escort, Lars, dipped his hand into the reaping bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Nero Vans" Lars exclaimed and a 13 year old walked slowly out of his line. Blain waited impatiently until Lars, at last, asked for volunteers.

"I volunteer!" Blain screamed at the top of his lungs and waltzed towards the stage. Nero seemed ecstatic and patted Blain on the shoulder as he walked back towards his place, his eyes lit up in happiness. The glory was his now.

* * *

**Greer Barlow, 16**

That boy, he was leader of the little gang that had ruined the shop. Her nostrils flared but she smiled, I hope the Games get him, she thought. She noticed as Lars put his hand back into the bowl and pulled out another slip. This one was blue and he opened it carefully. "Greer Barlow!"

She was in the Games. Five times, only five times her name had been in the reaping bowl. She set off for the stage, a shocked expression across her face. Why did her life have to become so complicated? The boy, Blain raised an eyebrow at her as volunteers were asked for. None, typical. The ceremony was concluded and when Blain put his hand out, she snorted and turned away. His eyes shone with recognition and he laughed slightly. "So be it" he said simply, "Your first on my list."


	7. District Seven Reaping

**Tributes by Chaos in her Wake and Zoeeee**

* * *

**District Seven Reaping**

**Fane Luxe, 17**

Fane's eyes flickered open and he smiled. An aroma of ladies perfume washed over him and he sniffed. It had a flowery smell to it and he turned his head slightly. A girl, about 16 years old, slept next to him, her eyes closed shut. He lifted the covers up slightly, gazed down a moment and then dropped them. He rubbed his eyes and smirked, the memories of last night replaying in his mind. He then looked down to his hands. They couldn't feel anything; he had lost his sense of touch when a piece of machinery had fallen on him when he was only 7. The only piece of machinery in the District and it had hit him; luck wasn't on his side that day. However he could still perform everyday tasks and hold weapons so he supposed it wasn't that bad. And besides this didn't mean that he couldn't feel in the other parts of his body. The girl's eyes flickered open and Fane remembered her name, Sapphire. Fane was guessing this was because of her bright blue eyes that looked at him with curiosity. She then too looked under the covers and back to him; then she groaned. Fane wasn't surprised; he knew that he was known as the district slut despite being male. It didn't make him any less popular though. "We didn't" she groaned, looking at him with hostility.

He smirked and gave her a cocky glance, "Yep, you're at my house babe." She seemed to look angry and frustrated but Fane guessed that this was more with herself than him. She sat up and looked around the room, searching for something.

"Where are my clothes? I need to get out of here before my Mother calls the Peacekeepers, thinking I've been kidnapped" she said, giving him a sideway glance. Then spotting the clothes, she quickly got out of bed, trying to avoid his gaze and rushed from the room and into the bathroom. Fane chuckled softly and pushed himself out of bed. He found his boxers and put them on. Then stretching once, he made his way out into the landing and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I get you anything? Drink, something to eat perhaps?" he asked, trying to keep the smugness out his tone. The door slid open and she shook her head. She looked ruff, hair everywhere and no makeup on. She pushed past him, mumbling incoherently and a minute later he heard the slam of the front door. Smiling, he waltzed leisurely down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother sat, nibbling toast.

"Hello, dear. Didn't your friend want to stay for something to eat?" his mother said in a kind tone. _What little she knew_, Fane thought as he sat down next to her and poured himself some orange juice. Fresh but expensive; they could afford it though, his father was one of the best Lumberjacks there was and he got paid quite a decent wage. He shook his head in answer to his mother's question and downed the juice as she continued, "Argyle was looking for you earlier, and he says that he has some training for you. Not that you'll need it my sweet little child, you'll always be here. I don't know why you train, this disability won't go away and it makes me upset when I see you fighting." Fane did his best not to scowl and only raised an eyebrow in response. He got up and left quickly, eager now to get away from his mother and her rambling comments_. What little she knew_.

They were in a little clearing in the massive forest. The district product was lumber so it wasn't surprising. Most hunted out here too as the place was full of wild animals. Argyle stood in front of him, spinning a small axe with one hand. He had ash-blonde hair like Fane but kept his mother's bright blue eyes. A victor too, the only one in the District. "I thought you might not be here. Busy and all that?" he said, smiling.

Fane shook his head and laced his fingers together. The reaping was only hours away and Fane could feel his heart rising. He shook his head and said, "I'm here, besides need to get the last of the training in before the big day."

Argyle nodded and then said simply, "However don't forget, as I am the only victor of the district I will need to train both tributes, not just you, y'know. I don't want to leave the other tribute to die, I'm not that cruel."

Fane nodded and pointed out, "Yeah, I understand but it's hardly cruel, I mean you've killed people." Argyle's eyes went cold as he watched Fane, not saying anything. Fane realised that he'd crossed the line. Before anything else could be said, a wolf hurled through the forest. A girl followed it, her eyes locked onto the gray wolvern fur. The wolf was bleeding heavily from the legs and it dragged them across the floor, trying to get away. Both of the males watched as she threw the axe with precision and it lodged into the back of the creature. It howled as the girl got closer, pulled the axe out and slashed across the throat, killing it instantly. Fane's eyes narrowed and it realised who she was, Alexandria Swan. One of the few girls he had not slept with yet. She was pretty with the ivory skin and wavy golden blonde hair but not exactly perfect like a District 1 girl; still better than half the girls he knew. She then looked around, seeming to notice the males for the first time and she stood awkwardly, tossing the corpse over her shoulder.

* * *

**Alexandria Swan, 17**

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She easily recognized Argyle. She was only 11 when he had come back from winning the Games. There had been a huge celebration and she remembered him giving her a food parcel, smiling down at her. He was kind, if a bit blunt at times. She looked to the other boy and she knew exactly who he was, Fane the local slut boy. He wore a smug grin, looking down at her with what looked like pity. She didn't like him; he lived in the richest area and saw himself better than anyone else. She also had common sense not to get to close to him. She locked eyes with him and smirked. Silently, the two of them sized each other up and then he nodded slightly. She turned to Argyle and nodded politely. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, just doing what I can to survive" she said, shifting the corpse of the wolf slightly.

Fane said nothing while Argyle nodded and said, "I wish you well on your hunt. I hope you are doing fine." She nodded and giving them a quick salute, she set off back the way she had come. She met up with her two friends who all held animals in their hands. Audrina Prescott and Valeria Colt both nodded to her and they walked home together through the spindly forest. They arrived back, covered in mud and bid each other farewell; after all they would see each other at the reaping. Her sister greeted her at the door, always smiling despite their brother being killed in the Games three years ago. Celestia, her sister, was 14 years old and pushing her into the living room. "Take your muddy shoes off" she heard her father yell from the kitchen. She slipped the boots off and took the dead wolf into the kitchen. Her father smiled and patted her on the back before hurrying her up the stairs. She ran a bath and it filled with warm water but for her it was perfect. She slipped out of her clothes before practically jumping into the bath. After a hard day's work it felt great. Once she was finished, she put on some new clothing. The dress was okay despite her hating really feminine clothing and she waltzed casually downstairs. Her mother and father greeted her and they all hugged, her sister butting into the middle. It was like a family ritual since Caspian, her older brother had died. She then, smiling, left for the reaping, hoping it wouldn't be her.

She arrived as the reaping was about to begin. Settling next to Valerie, she watched the reaping from afar. The mayoress walked up to the stage in her pompous manner and began reading the Dark Days script. Alexandria rolled her eyes and her thoughts went back to Caspian, how he must have felt before he died. She didn't even realise when the escort, Viola scuttled to the stage, her blue hair bobbing up and down. "Welcome District 7" she said before rambling for another few minutes on how she was delighted to be there. Then finally she picked out a name and Alexandria breathed in. "Alexandria Swan"

It was her, she froze, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping. She couldn't move, she just couldn't. Her name was read out again and she managed to approach the stage without crying, just. She stood awkwardly on the stage, trying to slow down her heartbeat and breathe slowly. "Now for the boys."

* * *

**Fane Luxe, 17**

Fane raised one eyebrow slightly before reading himself for the boy's name.

"Zak Jacobs" she said and a 12 year old walked to the stage. He was crying and Fane almost felt sorry for him. He reached the stage and Viola asked for volunteers. Mumbles rippled through the audience, not happy about the 12 year old being reaped.

"I volunteer!" he yelled, cutting through the silence. Many murmurs filled the plaza as he walked to the front, passing many girls who almost seemed to swoon. The boy scuttled off and he winked to Alexandria who rolled her eyes. Concluding the reaping, Fane and Alexandria shook hands.

"See you around girl" he said, winking again at her before turning away and walking to the Justice Building, a group of peacekeepers following him.


	8. District Eight Reaping

**Tributes by Meganlucindaxo and forathousandyears**

* * *

**District Eight Reaping**

**Alliyah "Ally" Schylla, 16, **_**meganlucindaxo**_

Lexi shook Ally slightly, waking her from her slumber. Ally slowly opened her eyes, savouring the last of her dream. Lexi smiled and walked off, leaving Ally in her room. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked across to the other bed. Crystal was sat up, looking back at her. She nodded back to her and stretched. Crystal wasn't part of the family but she lived with them, not having any parents. Ally didn't either, not after both her parents had been involved in a factory accident. That's when Crystal had become her best friend, helping her through everyday life after that dreaded ordeal. So there were four of them sharing a house. Lexi and Oliver, Ally's brother and sister. The two of them were twins and nearly always together. Then there was Crystal and her, always together and loving every moment of their lives. For a just a moment memories flashed before her eyes and she flinched, recalling her worst day alive.

_She shook uncontrollably, clutching a knife in one hand. Blood spilled on the floor, creating ripples of crimson and waves of scarlet. She looked upward, her eyes dark and full of despair. Bags hung under her hazel eyes as she faced the wall. She brought her hands forward and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly. She rocked herself backwards and forwards, wishing her parents were here. Not dead, buried in a hole. The machinery in the factory they worked in had fallen, crushing them together. Together in death they lay. Ad here Ally was, she dropped the bloody knife to the floor and it clattered, the sound of metal hitting the floor. Then footsteps, in the distance. Ally ignored them and carried on rocking as tears slipped down her face. Why couldn't they still be here? A door ahead of her opened and light flooded the room, making the darkness crawl into the corners. Crystal stood in the doorway, looking down at Ally with a mixture of pity, sorrow and shock. She quickly took the knife away and shook Ally. Slowly, Ally looked up and gazed into Crystal's blue eyes. Crystal slowly coaxed Ally out her daze and she managed to get to her feet. In the back of her mind the images of her parents still played, her wonderful parents who wouldn't let anyone hurt her._

Shaking her head, Ally cleared the thoughts from her head. This wasn't the time or the place and besides she didn't want to sink back into depression. Crystal gave her a huge smile and checked the time before heaving herself out of bed, rummaged around for some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get change. Ally changed into her own clothes, she'd get ready for the reaping later. They exited the house together, saying a quick hello and goodbye to Oliver who was sat in front of the TV, watching the Capitol propaganda with a look of pure boredom. Outside in the fresh air they explored the city. Passing the shops and main industrial area, they headed into the small valley. It was the only grassland area in the district and a small river ran through it, the main source of water. In the distance a teenager sat; a crossbow in hand. A bird fluttered down near him and with precision, he sent a bolt flying at it, hitting the poor creature in the eye. It fluttered around then promptly dropped down onto the floor, dead. They crept closer and Crystal exclaimed, "Its Hawke!"

Hawke sat cross-legged, the mud on his shoes flaking off. His light brown hair almost covered his green eyes. He looked disinterested in shooting pigeons but mainly sat watching the sun. Ally didn't know much about Hawke except that he was normally quiet and very distant. He would be the sort of person who would be bullied a lot. The only thing that stopped this was the fact that he was one of the best sharpshooters in the district so most tended to stay away. Crystal edged closer to him and Ally followed, not wanting to be left on her own. Crystal got closer to him and he turned suddenly, startled by Crystal's presence. He raised the crossbow, ready to pull the trigger, still not quite realising who was there. His finger was now on the trigger, close to clicking down on it. "No!" screamed Ally, trying to race forward. He boy looked shocked and shot, missing the two of them by a few inches. He blinked once, then twice and lowered the weapon.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Sean Hawke, 17, **_**forathousandyears**_

The two girls wore parallel expressions of both relief and shock. He looked down to the crossbow in his hands and put it on the ground, careful not to damage it. "You nearly shot me," one of the girls exclaimed.

He put one hand behind his head and looked at the both of them. He laughed nervously and then grimaced. "I am so sorry."

Both of the girls gave him a look and then one of the girls nodded, removing the shocked expression from her face. The other followed suit and smiled slightly. Then they backed away and left, leaving him to shoot pigeons alone. He took up the crossbow again, the one his father had given to him when he had reached the age of 13. His father had been part of the Dark Days rebellion and one of the few left to live. Because of this Hawke and his two brothers had both been trained with a weapon of some sort. That's one of the reasons he was known as Hawke, not just because of his last name but because of his snipering skills. The sun rocketed further into the sky and slowly, Hawke got to his feet, brushing the grass off his trousers. For a moment he wondered whether to pick up the pigeons but decided against and he casually walked home, happy in the sunshine. Bailey, his younger brother, stood outside with a football. His father stood at the door, a cigarette in hand. He gave a quick salute and motioned inside. Hawke understood the gesture and kicking off his boots, he walked upstairs. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he moved towards the bath and clicked one of the tabs. The tub filled slowly and Hawke got out of his clothes. Slipping into the bath, he shivered, the cold water sending his skin a pale colour.

He got out the bath quickly and dried himself off before picking out some simple clothing, not really caring what he looked like. Down the stairs, the rest of the family waited and they set off for the reaping. His father sighed and took another drag on another cigarette. The reaping was held in the massive square in District 8. Factories flanked it at all sides and smoke billowed out of them, making Hawke cough. Among the crowds he spotted the two girls and decided that he would formally apologize to the both of them. After all it wasn't every day that you nearly killed someone. Finally the crowd went quiet and the reaping began.

The mayor wasn't here, Hawk noticed as the escort ascended to the stage. She coughed to clear her throat and introduced herself, Velvet. She smoothed back her green hair and read out the Dark Days scripture, making it as animated as possible. She almost made it sound interesting, almost. Then finally she picked out a slip and read off the name. "Sean Hawke!"

Hawke could feel his own heart beating. The crowd had gone silent as it always did when someone was reaped. The kid behind him pushed him out and towards the stage. He walked slowly, every step felt like a mile. Finally he reached the stage and a drunken mentor, Axel, helped him onto it. It was almost comical the way he walked back to his seat. Great, he was dead, Hawke thought. Velvet, not looking impressed, turned back and picked out another name.

* * *

**Alliyah "Ally" Schylla, 16,**_** meganlucindaxo**_

Velvet went and pulled out another name, she took her time and finally with a gasp she read it out. "Alliyah Schylla!"

Ally stopped and her jaw dropped. She gripped her dress and scrunched up her eyes to stop herself from crying. Crystal elbowed her slightly and she started to move towards the stage, meeting Hawke at the top. Axel was out cold now and Hawke had a petrified look on his face, not making Ally feel any better. They shook hands as Velvet concluded the reaping, bowing to the audience.


	9. District Nine Reaping

**Tributes by Me and ****Chrissie DeKourson**

* * *

**District Nine Reaping**

**Caelus Sorrel, 16**

Caelus watched as the figures leered over a once proud man cowering on the floor. The figures wore all black except for the one in middle which wore a posh suit. He laughed, clicking his fingers and glancing at Caelus. Caelus did nothing, simply watching him with a bored expression. The man turned back and seemed to mumble something under his breath. Caelus rolled his eyes and laced his fingers together. The man in the suit was his father, who was very suave and arrogant. But also the top dog of the underworld. After all in the district of medicine there had to be at least one illegal drug dealer; and this happened to be his father. Caelus saw his father's grunts pick the man off the floor and hold him in place. His father got closer, putting on one of those cocky smiles and said, "Tsk tsk, no payment and I warned you last time about what happens when you don't pay."

The man whimpered between the grunts arms and struggled weakly beneath them. His father, Lucius, grabbed the man's face and pulled it round to meet his. The man tried to struggle; Lucius's hand easily holding in place. He patted the man's cheek lightly and gave out a chuckle. "I'm not an unreasonable man, y'know. I gave you the drugs you wanted and in return you said you'd pay me. Remember that?" Lucius said, his voice oozing with superiority.

He lifted an eyebrow, expecting an answer. The man didn't, he just looked at him with the upmost terror. Caelus saw it in his eyes, the fear of dying. The fear of this man in front of him. Lucius moved his head in closer and whispered, "Remember?"

The man nodded eagerly and Lucius pulled back. He nodded and moved his head back before cracking his knuckles. Without warning he hit out, a fist firmly colliding with the man's jaw. The man groaned, his jaw fractured and blood starting to leak out the corner of his mouth. Caelus didn't blink or flinch; he just kept the same bored look on his face. This was a normal occurrence for him. The man groaned again as a foot hit him in the stomach and then the groin.

By the end of the attack, the man was a wreck. He shivered profusely as blood ran down his shirt. They dropped him and he hit the floor with a crash. He didn't even pick himself up; he just laid there, rocking himself. Lucius dusted his hands and signalled his grunts to go. They left one by one and left Caelus and his father along with the man on the floor. Wiping the blood from his shirt, he motioned Caelus over. With a sigh, he walked over and looked to his father who gave him a winning smile. "Look, pup, we need to go over and see the mayor. He wants to talk business with me" Lucius said, spitting at the blooded man on the floor as he past. Groaning slightly, Caelus followed him towards the centre of town.

What would the mayor want to see them for anyway? He hated the both of them; after all, they were showing him up. Embarrassing the District and more importantly, his leadership. Everyone knew that Lucius was the top dog and a drug dealer and yet, no one could do anything about it. There was never enough evidence to prosecute him. The mayor's house was big, much bigger than most buildings in the district with glass windows and a posh white door. Lucius knocked once while Caelus leaned against the brick wall, smirking slightly. A servant opened the door and Caelus tried not to laugh. Who has servants except the Capitol? He motioned the two of them in and they came through the doorway, not bothering to wipe their boots. The mayor stood in the kitchen doorway, a scowl playing across his face.

"Study, we need to talk. Keep the boy out here, it's none of his business" the mayor, Mr Grant said, looking at Caelus with sunken blue eyes. Caelus gave a cheery wave as the two went into the study, leaving him in the hallway. He sighed, it was going to be boring stood around and so he peeked his head round the kitchen doorway.

* * *

**Morley Jade Hafeez, 17**

Morley laughed as Marlon dropped the spoon on the floor. The silver surfaces of it glittered as it made a crashing sound. She cursed, picked it up and pulled a face at Morley who returned it, smiling. Morley's eyes flicked around the kitchen. The room was amazing; it was nearly the size of their house. All the appliances were made of solid metal, not like the appliances she had at home. Marlon smiled and then walked closer to Morley before putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to the door. A boy stood, his wild brown hair falling over his eyes. She felt the tension rise in her, was he a burglar? No, he wouldn't make it this obvious. "Who are you?" Morley asked and the boy flinched. He didn't answer and the two girls walked closer, trying to find out more. The boy walked backwards into the hallway and the two of them followed him. They walked into the hallway to see the study door fly open. Mr Grant and the top dog, Mr Sorrel waltz out.

"I don't give two shits, mate. Anything happens to him and you're dead, got it?" Mr Sorrel said, motioning the boy over. That's when Morley realised that the boy was his son, Caelus Sorrel. Mr Grant laughed and rolled his eyes, not caring about the threat. Didn't he realise that the threat was serious; he could easily get killed. Mr Sorrel briskly turned and walked out, knocking a peacekeeper out the way as he left. Caelus followed suit, giving the mayor one last glare. Morley looked to Marlon who shrugged.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here. I have some business to take care of before the Reaping" Mr Grant said, pulling the peacekeeper into the study. The mayor took a glance to where the Sorrels had left and then to Morley. He smiled widely, a horrid grin spreading to reveal sharp teeth. Then the door slammed shut and the two girls were left alone.

"What was that all about?" Morley said, sure that the grin was for her. What did Mr Grant have planned? Morley knew that he disapproved of her friendship with Marlon. After all the last thing he wanted was for his own daughter is to be friends with the local 'riff-raff.' Marlon shrugged again but she looked sad, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

Morley didn't push it further; she dropped the subject and walked back into the kitchen where the cake mixture was left. Without talking, the two finished off the cake and slipped it into the oven. Morley checked the time and cursed under her breath, she would be needed back at the house to get ready. She was about to leave when Marlon approached her and whispered, "I'm so sorry…I tried but…he just wouldn't."

Morley didn't understand but she gave her friend a smile. It surely didn't matter; Marlon and her would always be friends. "Don't worry about it!"

She got home to her mother trying to juggle Morley's two siblings. She helped her mother sort out her younger brother and then headed upstairs to change herself. She ran the bath but didn't stay in their long; the water was freezing and then finally she got dressed into a yellow dress. It was lent to her by a friend of her fathers. She twirled once in the mirror and happy with her appearance, she waltzed downstairs and into the lounge where her family clapped for her. "Your father would be proud, it's just a shame he's working in District 2 at the moment" her mother said as Sasha walked over. She was only a year away from having to go to the Reaping herself. She then suddenly hugged Morley and started to cry into her dress. Morley shushed her, her hands twiddling Sasha's light brown hair.

"I'll be fine" Morley said and her mother pulled Sasha away before giving her a sad smile. This happened every year, the same routine where they all hoped to get through the ordeal. Smiling back, they left the house as a family and made their way towards the plaza.

* * *

**Caelus Sorrel, 16**

Caelus stood in line with the other males of his district. It was cramped, so very cramped and Caelus had barely any room to move about. He exhaled calmly as the mayor walked up to the podium gleefully. He'd changed his tune for last year where he'd dreaded the picking of the female reaping, hoping that his own daughter wouldn't be picked. He clicked his fingers and the escort ascended the stage, his bright yellow hair reflecting the sunlight. Caelus could see his crudely done makeup from here and cringed. Damn that wasn't a good look. She pointed to the screen where the Capitol symbol played. So they had a video of the Dark Days instead of a piece of paper from what they spoke from. Still he didn't find it at all interesting; all of it was bull anyway. Finally the escort, whose name was Crave, walked over to the male reaping bowl and smiled. "Right then folks, the name for the males is…Caelus Sorrel!"

Slowly Caelus exhaled and looked around; the whole audience seemed to stare at him. Then his eyes flicked to Mr Grant, the mayor, who was smiling smugly. The reaping was rigged, damn. Still he wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. He started to walk to the stage with a swagger, smirking at the children lined up. But he was breaking inside, not at all able to cope with this. He reached the stage and looked at the audience. There was the sound of shattering glass and the whole audience turned to see Lucius stalking off, smashing anything as he past.

* * *

**Morley Jade Hafeez, 17**

The escort coughed and tried to regain the crowd as they watched on, mesmerised. Morley looked to Marlon who was near crying now. Morley walked closer and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And…now for the females, I suppose." Morley's breath caught in her throat, _please not me!_

"Morley Jade Hafeez!"

Morley's mouth hung open as her world was turned upside down. How could this happen? What's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to her family? What's going to happen to Marlon? What's going to happen at all? This is terrible... THIS IS TERRIBLE! The thoughts ran through her mind as the escort called for her again. Her eyes met Marlon's and then she understood. The mayor had done this, rigged it all so that his daughter wouldn't have to be friends with Morley anymore. Shaking like a leaf, she walked slowly to the stage and stood next to the escort. "And with this I end the reapings. And let the odds be ever in your favour!"

Morley looked to the mayor to see him wiping his hands, pleased with today's work. So he'd done it, managed to get rid of two annoyances. She then looked to her mentor who rubbed her temples and then to Caelus who watched on with disinterested eyes. They shook hands and for once he gave her a genuine smile, one of the few that his family ever gave. "I guess we have a common enemy" he said, another smirk appearing on his face. Yeah, but that wasn't the main problem. The main problems were the other tributes, the ones stopping her from ever returning home…alive.


	10. District Ten Reaping

**Tributes by 2oo92 and Holly Blossom**

* * *

**District Ten Reaping**

**Farris Hallen, 16**

District Ten, the district of livestock. This meant that every family had to own some animals. Frankly, Farris didn't like animals. He pushed his way through the pig pen, shovelling muck out the way. He dumped a bucket of pigs swell onto the trough and then looked at it with utter disgust. Not so different from what he ate, he thought. Still, only this day to go and then he would be off to the Capitol where there is the finest food and the greatest company. This was the day he was going to volunteer, get out of this pit in the ground. He wasn't close to his family and he didn't really have any friends. So why stay here? He walked out of the pen and shook the mud from his boots. He wasn't staying here any longer, not shovelling crap for creatures that did nothing but eat. He took the back door out of the small shack he lived in with his parents. The open air of the district was delightful and he almost felt sorry for the kids in the Districts like 3 and 5 who were stuck with billowing smoke. He made his way down through the streets until he reached the reaping area. Flags were up everywhere while chairs were being set up for the mayor and his buddies. A little way of the two mentors, Tammy and Roxanne stood. They were both looking around, sadness in their eyes. The two were sisters and were always together since they had won the Hunger Games. Farris hoped that he would be the one to join them.

He travelled through the city until he stood at the end of the town. From here, fields spread in all directions. Most were used for crops while others had animals lazily grazing on them. Now here's where he really had some fun. He waltzed over to the stables, and checking that no one was there, he opened up one of the doors. A majestic black stallion slowly made its way out. He grabbed a saddle out of the stable and, smiling slightly, he fixed it onto the horse. The horse whined as Farris jumped onto the horse's back and started to pull her with the reins. He saw as a man walked towards the stable, noticing Farris. He cursed, pulled the reins and made the horse move. "Oi, you! What do you think you're doing?"

Farris cursed again, kicked the horse and they sped off. He could hear the man behind him shouting. He was so dead. Still, he wouldn't have to worry about that. They zoomed away, kicking up dust. The man behind him was coughing and Farris laughed. They rode into the fields, the blue sky shining down on them. He patted the horse lightly as they trotted along. Finally he reached a spot on top of a small hill and settled down. He brought a few berries that hadn't been swashed out his pocket and happily ate them. He was going to volunteer for the Games. The only one from District 10 to ever volunteer. It was surprising though, many from different districts had volunteered this year so there was going to be some tough competition. Noise echoed from below and Farris froze. He got closer to the horse and tensed up. Three figures walked up the hill. One of them, the female, was ahead, a little smirk on her face. Farris knew her as Juniper Willows. The two that followed her were fighting over something. Listening in to the conversation, Farris realised that the two were shouting to each other about her, trying to win her heart. Farris pulled a face, who would want to do that. Juniper was a real bitch. If there was someone that was supposed to be in District One, it was her. Not looks wise, with her frail body from lack of food and her bony hands but because she was just like any girl from that district. Sharp, arrogant, cocky and cunning. She saw Farris and she then looked to the horse. Farris sighed. What would happen now?

* * *

**Juniper Willows, 17**

Juniper spotted Farris a little way off. Behind her, the two boys, Sol and Drake argued and tried to get her attention. Juniper smiled but ignored them. She looked over at Farris and raised an eyebrow. He was in deep trouble; didn't he know that stealing a horse was punishable by whipping? Still, he stood, looking at her with his brown eyes. She gave him a little salute, leaned against a tree and laughed slightly. "You shouldn't steal horses" she said, adding a little superiority to her tone.

He shrugged, put one hand on the horse and narrowed his eyes. Sol and Drake stumbled up the hill and stood behind her, staring at Farris. "I know, just wanted a bit of fun before the Reaping" he said, smiling slightly now, "After all, my troubles will soon be over."

Juniper knew exactly what he meant. He was going to volunteer. She raised an eyebrow and then looked to the horse. It whined slightly. She knew the owner of the horse and she could get paid well for the return. "Well, you don't strike me as the sort to volunteer. Do you want to get in with the Careers? Be their little pet?" she said, teasing him.

He bristled slightly, his nostrils flared and for a moment Juniper wondered whether he would attack. However he settled down and shook his head. Clicking his fingers, he asked "What are you here for Juniper?"

She laughed, a snarky little laugh. Sol and Drake smiled behind her, and she felt Sol's hand on her shoulder. She didn't like him or Drake, not in that way but it was nice to have people around who would do what she wanted. "Originally I was here for a quick look around before the reaping. Reflect in case I got reaped. However as you are here, I'll take the horse of you. Give it back to the owner at a price. I'll be seen as a hero" she said, and his eyes darkened.

Farris shook his head, "I'm not coming back until the Reaping. Otherwise I'm in huge trouble. I'm not that stupid." She laughed; she wasn't going to get him into trouble, besides he was only going to get himself killed anyway. She just wanted the horse.

"Idiot, I'm only taking the horse back" she said, growing impatient. She walked forward, moved Farris out the way and took the reins in her hand. Farris watched, getting her pass. She waved goodbye to him, giving him a wink and then said a quick bye to the boys.

"You're not coming back with us?" Drake asked, his eyebrows knitting together. She rolled her eyes, how dense could these guys get?

"No, make your own way back. I'll see you at the Reaping" she responded, hopping onto the horse. She settled herself into the saddle and then turned the horse. Kicking its side slightly the horse set off, galloping away from Farris and the others. She arrived at the stable where the owner stood talking with two peacekeepers. He gasped at the sight of the horse and ran over, the two Capitol guards running after him. She hopped off the horse and the man smiled, embraced her quickly and then admired his horse. "You got her back" he exclaimed.

She put on a sweet smile and held out her hands. He nodded, opened his pockets and poured some coins into it. Thank god the owner was wealthy. The two peacekeepers didn't seem happy; they probably hoped that someone would get into trouble. And they waltzed off, talking about the upcoming games. Thanking the owner, she zipped home. Maybe they could afford something good to eat tonight. She opened the doors and put the coins onto the table. Her little sister, Lavender, gasped as she put the coins down. Juniper smiled, hugged Lavender and bounded up the stairs. She heard her sister call from below, "Gideon was looking for you today." Juniper stopped, Gideon, her best friend. She told him that she would see him at the Reaping. Shaking the thought from her head, she took to the bathroom to get ready for the reaping.

* * *

**Farris Hallen, 16**

Farris was back at the reaping area in his worn white shirt and black trousers, borrowed from his father. The crowds were picking up now as more entered the area and found theirs spot. The mayor was already on stage, his fat figure bouncing around as he talked with peacekeepers. How people even got fat in this district was unknown to Farris. Finally the place started to settle down and he pulled out a manuscript of the Dark Days. _Hooray,_ Farris thought sarcastically. Frankly, he just wanted the name to be picked out. Fame and fortune here I come! They had the same escort from last year, Farris could tell from the Jamaican accent and the rainbow dreadlocks. He nodded to the audience, his bright silver eyes glittering in the sunlight. Surgery, obviously. "Right then all of ya, how is we doing?" he asked to a silent crowd. The silence stretched out as the man chuckled nervously.

"My name is Shockwave, mon, and let's get on with the District 10 reapings!" he carried on, nodding to himself more than anybody else. Farris took a deep breath as he pulled out a male name. This was his chance to show what he was made off. "Blizzard Wicks!"

A twelve year old stumbled to the stage and he cried uncontrollably as he climbed the stage steps. Farris had never met him before. Still, this was great; volunteering for a 12 year old would make him look even better. The words took a long time to come but eventually he heard Shockwave ask, "Any volunteers?"

Farris pushed past the kids in front of him and walked into the gaps between the audience. "I volunteer as tribute!"

A shocked silence settled on the crowd. He swaggered to the front, bringing out the arrogance in himself. Blizzard, mouth open, scuttled off the stage. He heard a cry from the audience and saw his mother crying, mouthing the words 'no, no.' Farris rolled his eyes; he didn't need his mother anymore. He shook hands with the escort and his mentor, Roxanne. Then he looked out towards the crowd. Who's coming with me?

* * *

**Juniper Willows, 17**

And there she thought Farris would chicken out. She looked across to Gideon who breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to her, checking she was okay. Juniper nodded, she only needed to get through this. Shockwave put his hand into the reaping bowl more cheerily than before. For a moment images flashed through her eyes, of her past love and the betrayal she felt. Then the beating, the walking home in the dark. Crying, wishing her life could be over. Juniper froze and shook the images from her mind. She didn't need this now; she didn't need her past haunting her. That's why she was how she was, _emotions are only a weakness._ Her past still haunted her but she needed to move on. A name rang around the reaping area, "Juniper Willows!"

Her heart thudded in her chest, threating to burst out. She blinked once, confused and then she realised, that was her. She was in the Hunger Games. Clearing her head of emotions, she walked to the stage, passing murmurs. On the stage she glanced to Farris. The reaping was concluded and they shook hands, Farris giving her a cheeky smile. Cocky scum. A tear nearly spilled from her face but she stopped it, she needed to be strong. _Emotions are only a weakness._


	11. District Eleven Reaping

**Tributes by Catnip-WiseGirl007 and Chi-Chiwawa**

* * *

**District Eleven Reaping**

**Ashton 'Ash' Gray, 13**

Ash smirked as he woke up in bed. It was the reaping day, the day he always loved. This was the day where he watched two people go up on the stage, one maybe coming back. Ash smiled, one day it would be him. One day…his eyes closed and daydreams of Games and victory washed over him. "Ash!" he heard the voice of his father shout from downstairs. His father, the only victor of the Games. Being in the 11th District wasn't that bad he thought, though he'd do anything to get out of here. The shout came again, and Ash groaned. He sat up too quickly and the world spun. Wiping his eyes, he stumbled out the bed and made is way down the stairs. His father sat in the kitchen, a piece of toast in his firm hands. He took a bite as Ash buttered himself some for himself and then sat down. Ash could feel the gaze of his father and he stiffened slightly. He turned, sat down and stared back at his father. Alec smiled, "So are you doing any training today, just in case."

Ash nodded enthusiastically and munched down on the last of his toast, enjoying the smell of it. Ash had plans; he was going to volunteer when he reached 17 or 18, a better chance of winning then. He didn't have to worry about trying to reach the front first; no one liked the Games in district 11. Pulling himself out of his chair, he ran upstairs and changed into his fighting clothes. Grabbing his chain necklace, he fastened it around his neck. A good luck charm, hopefully anyway.

The father and son reached a small hollow in the middle of the fields. The place was empty and Alec turned to Ash with a smile. "First let's try knives, eh?" Alec said, passing a dagger to Ash. Ash spun it once, ran his fingers down the blade and smiled. Good blade. Alec then nodded and Ash swung for him. Ash hit out twice, unbalanced Alec and then made a thrust forward. For a while they continued like this for a while, each swinging blows ad dodging them. Ash loved doing this; it was about the only decent father/son time he got with his father. Something flickered out the corner of his eye and he stopped. Turning to the source, nothing was there. He shrugged, now he was seeing things. They moved onto axes and Ash threw one, a little off centre but not bad. Alec didn't look happy and with forced calmness, he made his son do it again. A shadow passed near him and he threw the axe, not concentrating. The axe spun wildly off target, the thing nearly hitting Alec. Alec froze and then walked forward, his mouth turning into a snarl.

"You idiot, are you trying to kill me?" Alec demanded, grabbing Ash roughly. Ash shook his head, shaking slightly. "What do you think you're doing? Honestly, I try to train my son up and this is what I get. You've been working on axes for years! You're a failure, ask me to train you when you're concentrating!"

Ash looked down; his father had called him a failure. He watched as Alec stormed off, making loud stomps as he went by. The hollow seemed eerily quiet now that he was alone. He shook slightly then wiped the sweat from his face. The flicker, what was that? "Who's there?" he called out to the shadows. Silence, pure silence. Pushing away the anxiety he felt, he shouted again.

"Who's there? I won't ask a third time" he screamed, letting his anger come into his voice. Then he saw a small figure in the trees peering down at him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see who it was. The figure was small with chocolate coloured skin and dark curly hair. Her gray-ish brown locked with his and she moved back slightly. Ash recognized her from being in his class at school. A ball of anger rose up in him as he remembered that she had been the one to put him off the throw. She was the reason that his father was disappointed with him.

* * *

**Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, 13**

Sadie flinched slightly as he watched her with angry, hungry eyes. She hadn't meant to put him off; it had been a complete accident. Shame he didn't see it that way. Just by a glance, Sadie knew that Ash wasn't going to take an apology but she thought she might as well try anyway. "I'm… I'm sorry" she whispered and he snorted. He motioned her down and she shook her head. Hopping from her tree to another, she got closer to him. Ash grabbed the axe and then after a tense moment of silence, he threw it at her. She dodged quickly, her instincts taking over. She lunged, jumping out of the tree like a cat. She jumped onto him and forced him onto the ground. He struggled, and a fist hit into her jaw. For a moment all she could think was, _damn he has a bad temper._ She stuck her fingers into his eyes and he called out. The two of them had a brief struggle on the floor before he pushed her of himself. She panted heavily and they both stared at each other, sizing each other up.

"What was that for?" he asked, the anger now drained out of his voice as he stood hunched over. She cocked an eyebrow and put one had on her heart. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so quickly.

"You threw an axe at me" she exclaimed, pulling a face. Ash's eyes went from her, to the axe's direction then back at her. He blinked once, then twice and then stood back up, regaining his posture. Then he turned and started to walk away, not bothering to pick the axe up.

She heard him mutter, "Guess we're even" as he left. Slowly Sadie shook her head, she had acted rashly and for a moment she wanted to go and apologise. Then she focused on the task at hand, she had come to gather a few berries before the reaping. Everyone in her family loved Blackberries and there was a bush that only she knew about not far from here. Climbing back up a tree, she hopped her way to the bush and then settled down next to it. The berries were big and round and Sadie smiled, they would do perfectly for tonight. She stuck one into her mouth and savoured the taste. She couldn't wait to have some when she got back from the reaping, if she got back.

Soon she reached back home and carefully putting the berries on the kitchen table she got ready for the reaping. Brutch passed as she headed upstairs, patting her on the back as she went by. It was his last year being reaped, and then he'd be free. Running the bath, she slipped in and relaxed, listening to the mockingjays sing. They made such a beautiful noise and Sadie could feel herself drifting off. Shaking herself awake, she dried and changed. It was a simple dress that she changed into, light brown with sandals. She was ready for the reaping.

* * *

**Ashton 'Ash' Gray, 13**

Ash stood in line as the reaping started. He looked to his father on stage; he stood alone. He had to make his father proud, he had to. The mayor walked to the stage, a defeated look on his face as usual. He seemed to always have the same expression on his face, one that said; _I'm too old for this job._ Ash wiped his eyes again, a habit of his. The Dark Days script was read out and Ash listened along. He loved the script and he mouthed it out as they went along. Then the escort came to the stage. Aqua coloured hair and bright green eyes. The woman wore masses of makeup, Ash was surprised that she wasn't drowning in it. "Greetings District 11" the woman announced, "I am Fleur, your escort." There was a round of clapping and then she coughed, silencing the crowd. Rubbing her fingers together, she happily stuck her hand in the reaping bowl and pulled out one slip. "Lysander Granite!"

A 14 year old boy made his way to the front of the stage, trembling as he walked. An idea struck Ash and he smiled. What a way to make his father proud. A smile crossed Ash's lips as the audience watched the crying boy on stage. "Any volunteers?"

Looking directly at his father, Ash cried "I volunteer!" A shocked mumbling broke out as Ash made his way towards the front. He could here parents and adults mumbling and pointing. Boys much older than him snickered, surprised that a 13 year old was volunteering. The youngest ever volunteer, that was sure to be a headline. He stood by his father as his jaw dropped. "Son, well done," he heard his father whisper and Ash's smile widened. It looked like he was forgiven.

* * *

**Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, 13**

Sadie watched only slightly surprised that he had volunteered. He was going to get himself killed. Fleur looked pretty pleased and with more enthusiasm, she put her hand into the reaping bowl. Spinning her hand around, she picked out a piece of paper and read it out. "Sadilito Rivers!"

Fear gripped her heart and her mouth dropped. A tear slipped out her eye and she made her way to the front. Why her? Why did it have to be her? She ascended the stage as her mind raced. What would keep her alive? She needed a strategy and quick. She wouldn't die, she would have to survive. Shaking hands with Ash she watched him carefully, undecided if he was an ally or foe. Peacekeepers swamped her as she was sent to the Justice building. She had to win and come home!


	12. District Twelve Reaping

**Tributes by XxSeafoamxX and Nightfuries**

* * *

**District Twelve Reaping **

**Katrina Pearson, 17**

Katrina grabbed her hunting boots from the wardrobe as Anne waddled towards her, her swollen belly easily seen under her clothing. Anne shook her head and put a hand on Katrina's shoulders. Katrina smiled as she pulled out a crossbow and some bolts. "You don't need to do this" Anne said, her hand on her stomach. Katrina shook her head; of course she needed to do this. She had to hunt for Anne and her mother. After all if it weren't for the hunting they would be starving and that wasn't good for anyone. Especially Anne as she was pregnant. Only 18 and Anne was soon to be having a baby. She was still eligible for the reaping as well. The Capitols rules were that even though she was pregnant she still had to be entered for the reaping. Katrina could have explain all this to her sister but it would just waste valuable hunting time so she just shook her head and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

It was nice to get out into the open air and she watched as her two hunting buddies came over. Rick smiled, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Cassie hoisted a longbow up her back and together they all set off. The walk to the district boundary didn't take long and testing that the fence didn't have a current running through it, they hopped over one by one. Katrina breathed in and exhaled, taking in the forest air. Rick laughed, pulled out his bow and they trekked through the forest. and Katrina watched some birds in the trees. Furiously they picked at berries, making little chirps as they did so. "Mockingjays" Katrina whispered, pulling out her crossbow. Loading a bolt in, she positioned herself and then clicked the button. The bolt flew at the creature, piercing its little body. The bird dropped with a small thud and Katrina carefully walked over to pick it up. "Mind out the way" Rick yelled, running past her, an arrow loaded.

Katrina watched as a wild dog went for him. He dodged, spun and shot an arrow into the creature. The dog whimpered and staggered forward. Katrina quickly pulled out a bolt and shoved it into the crossbow. The bolt was then sent at the dog, hitting one of its front legs. Cassie produced a knife and quickly, she slashed through the creature. It moaned and then fell down dead. All three of them panted, regaining their strength. Picking up the bird, Katrina dumped it by the dog. They would come and collect it later. Moving further through the forest, Katrina spotted a badger a little way off. Any meat would do and this one looked great. She snuck forward and aimed the bolt at the black and white animal. "Stop!" she heard a voice say and she froze.

Scanning left and right, she saw a boy a little way off, picking his way through the forest. He reached the badger and picked it up, cradling it like a baby. Katrina recoiled and watched the boy through narrowed eyes. He was short and thin, quite common in the Seam, with messy black hair. His gray eyes met hers and they seemed to look at her with happiness, only a hint of accusation was visible. "What are you doing here?" she asked, Cassie and Rick appearing behind her.

"I could say the same about you?" he said softly, a grin lighting up his face. Katrina knew that he wasn't an enemy. He looked happy, relaxed not hostile like most things in the wild. She returned the smile and showed him the crossbow. He scowled for a moment and then it cleared. He shook his head and stroked the badger with one hand. The badger, clearly not happy with this, bit hard into his finger.

"Ow!" the boy said light heartily, looking at his bitten finger. The badger jumped down and started to run away as fast as its little legs could carry it. "Come back" the boy exclaimed, running clumsily after it. Rick smiled while Cassie held in laughter. Katrina shook her head and gave a wide grin, what a strange fellow.

* * *

**Cole Baye, 15**

Cole ran after the badger, making his way from the forest to the edge of the district boundary. The girl he'd just met had seemed nice enough. At least she hadn't killed the poor animal. The badger stopped, looking for a way out and Cole picked him up with ease. Holding the creature, he pulled up the metal wire that made up the fence and crawled under it. He petted the badger, avoiding its mouth and set off into town. He'd have to show it Voil and Jay. He found them around the Hob, both with bowls of stew. "What you got there Cole?" Jay asked, stuffing himself with a mouthful of beef. Cole lifted the creature up for better view and Jay shook his head.

"You and animals, your parents will have a fit if you bring that back to your house" Jay responded, nudging Voil who turned and looked at the creature. He watched blankly and then turned back away. Voil was always a little weird but today, reaping day, he was the worst. Rumour was that all his brothers and sisters had been part of the Hunger Games at one point. And Voil had loads of brothers and sister, or he did have. Cole smiled and ran a hand down the fur of the creature. The badger struggled out of his hands and started to run along the Hob. Cole sighed humorously and started to run back after the creature. He heard jay give out a snort of laughter and shout, "Don't forget the reaping is soon!"

The creature shot out the Hob and ran towards the butchers. It entered the open door and started to run around like it was having a fit. By the time Cole had caught up with it, the place was a mess. Cole cursed slightly under his breath and rushed towards the badger who was sitting contently in the middle of the ruined shop. He gathered the badger up in his hands and heard the whistle of the butcher. He cursed and shot towards the door. He whistling stopped abruptly as the butcher stared in shock at the mess. "What the-"

Dropping the badger as he flinched, it ran off and he turned slightly. If looks could kill Cole reckoned that he would be dead by now. Watching the badger run off, he chased after it, dodging the piece of meat that was thrown at him. Today he wasn't having much luck.

* * *

**Katrina Pearson, 17**

Katrina arrived at the reaping on time in her blue top and white skirt. She had walked with Anne who held her stomach. Katrina felt repulsed, how could the Capitol let a pregnant woman go through this stress. She waited and finally the mayoress appeared. She slowly dawdled through the script of the Dark Days and Katrina sighed. She heard this all before. The escort appeared, her long blonde hair going down her face in golden locks. Very different from last year. She wore a skirt that was way too small for her and tons of makeup lathered on her face. "Welcome District 12" she said, smiling. Katrina was reminded that District 12 didn't actually have a victor yet. This didn't help the tributes at all. Finally she dipped her hand into the reaping bowl and pulled out a piece of pink paper. "Anne Pearson!"

Katrina froze, it wasn't her. It was her pregnant sister. Anne made her way to the front, waddling and holding her stomach. No, not the baby, Katrina thought as Anne neared the stage. She looked to her mother who was crying, then to her brother, Marcus, who was gritting his teeth. Katrina looked around the audience, no one looked happy about sending a pregnant girl to die. Even the escort, Pixie, wasn't happy. Without thinking about it anymore, Katrina yelled, "I volunteer!"

Anne, wide eyed, stared at her. The rest of the audience followed suit and Katrina walked to the stage, tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to do this; she had to save the baby. Anne hugged her as soon as she was on the stage. Marcus came and retrieved Anne who was starting to go a bit hysterical. Katrina was now in the Games.

* * *

**Cole Baye, 15**

Cole had been following the badger for about an hour and he didn't realise that the reaping had, in fact, started. The badger was still tottering along, Cole just behind it. Cole had lost the badger who knows how many times today and he was determined not to lose it again. Cole didn't realise the amount of people around him, his eyes firmly on the little black and white body ahead of him. Nor did he hear the shout of a boy's name. He simply kept running. The badger ascended some extremely small steps and ran across a wooden surface. Still not noticing where he was, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him back. He stopped, watching in despair as the badger waltzed off. He turned to the hand and saw the friendly face of woman. He frowned as she spoke, not quite understanding what she meant. She repeated the question, "Another volunteer, what's your name son?"

A volunteer? What was she talking about? He looked around and found that he was on a stage, the reaping stage. A girl, the same girl he saw in the woods was staring outward, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't mean to be here" he said, panic rising in him. The reaping, this was it. The woman laughed, and patted him on the back.

"Don't be modest, what's your name?" she giggled, her smile showing straight white teeth.

Cole felt himself start to sweat and he managed to get out "Cole Baye." She nodded, going serious and turned to the audience.

She signalled for applause and slowly, they did, showing their congratulations. "Here are our tributes for District 12!"


	13. District Thirteen Reaping

**Tributes by Softballgirl and Hayley TT Showbiz. And a message for the people from your President, President Cassius**

* * *

**District Thirteen Reaping**

_6 Months Earlier…_

The President looked down at the wreckage of 13 with a small smile. They didn't know that the President was here above them with an arsenal of guns to make them obey. The hovercraft could appear and disappear at will and was as silent as a mouse; they knew nothing. He remembered the agreement he had made with them. To stop the war the Capitol would let them go into hiding but everyone would think that District 13 had blown up. Ruefully he shook his head; 19 years ago he had made that agreement. But he'd heard whispers, people saying that he wasn't fit to be President, that he was weak. He'd show them. He whistled softly and slowly got off his chair. Clicking his fingers, he pulled a headset over his head and said, "Everyone knows the plan, Peacekeepers go in the District, take them by surprise. Round up everybody outside, cameras rolling at all times. Shoot anybody that doesn't cooperate. I'll handle things when everyone is gathered like sheep."

There was some laughing from the Peacekeepers and then the hovercraft landed. Looking to the window, the President saw others were landing. District 13 didn't have a chance. The cameras started to roll as Peacekeepers jumped out the planes, guns at the ready. They started to descent into the underground base. A camera turned to him and clearing his throat, he started his little speech.

"Everyone thought had District 13 had been destroyed, killed off by the Capitol for not obeying the rules. But no, a few weeks ago we spotted movement outside of 13. We sent scouts and found that they were still alive. _They were still alive after the Dark Days._ They abandoned the other Districts when they most needed them and somehow they survived the attack on them. When we found out that they were, indeed, still living we had to take them. What district should be allowed to be independent when all the others are not? Now for their treachery, they will pay," he announced, walking out of the Hovercraft. Most of what he had said were lies, lies that would keep the President at the top of the social ladder. No district would want to rebel after this act of power. The cameras followed, savouring each moment. A crowd of defenceless people gathered outside of the District. They looked shocked, unaware, unprepared. The Capitol had tricked them into believing that they could get away with being left alone. The President didn't look weak anymore and he could feel the gaze of shocked faces coming from all the other districts as they watched this development with anger and rage. Peacekeepers walked around the group like sheepdogs, waving their guns in the air. A fire of gunshot and a body fell near him.

"The nuclear bombs and armoury have been taken. You needn't worry about District 13 being a threat anymore, President Cassius" a Peacekeeper whispered in his ears and he smirked. He turned back to the camera and motioned to the people of 13, shaking his head in disgust. No one would come to the aid of this District, they would be alone.

"People of District 13" President Cassius shouted and everyone quietened, "You have hidden from the eyes of the Capitol and betrayed not only us, but the Districts as well. Fortunate for us, we have discovered this and taken over what is rightfully ours. You will, from now on, work for the benefit of the Capitol."

There was a shout from the audience and a man about the age of 55 pushed through the crowds. His bald head reflected light and stubbly beard was going from brown to a gray colour with age. "You lied to us, you-" a kick hit him in the stomach and he recoiled. President Cassius shook his head and walked over casually.

"And who might you be" he asked, yanking the man's head up. They locked eyes and the man looked furious. President Cassius gave out a short laughter. Cocking his head to the side he asked again.

"I am Raro Terrance and you are a-" a kick to the side. President Cassius walked back until he was in front of the crowd. This is where he would finish off, another days work done.

"I pledge to you, Panem, that I would look after you until my death and this I have demonstrated today. I do not accept people undermining my authority and like you have seen today, things like this will result in punishment." The President locked eyes with Raro and smirked, "Also on a good note, District 13 will now be part of the Hunger Games."

He travelled back up the Hovercraft and motioned for the peacekeepers to start sorting everything out. There would be a lot of work but President Cassius had shown once and for all, who was in charge. "Thank you all for watching!"

* * *

**Marina Evans, 17**

Marina stood waiting for the reaping to start. They had all been herded into the Collective, a huge room had could easily hold thousands, and told to wait. There seemed to be no order in the room, just hundreds waiting for something to happen. She stood next to Ruger who gave her a small smile. He put out his hand but she snorted and turned away. The last thing she wanted to do was look weak in front of everybody. Marina had appearances to keep up with. He let his hand dropped and shook his head, but the smile remained. Sometimes she could just punch him, even if they were great friends. In reality none of them should be here but since the Capitol take over, things had got jumbled up. And now they were waiting for the Reaping to begin.

Finally a man ascended the stage wearing a pure black suit. He was followed by a bright bubbly Capitol guy with bright yellow hair. Like luminous yellow hair. Ruger laughed and remarked, "Is that what the sun looks like?"

Marina hid a smile as the two introduced each other. The man in a black suit was to be their new mayor, Mayor Tucks. Lucky them. The second guy was their escort for the Hunger Games. "Hello District 13" he announced to complete silence. Taking a look around Marina saw everything from boredom to anger on people's faces. "I am Night and your escort for the Games."

Marina cocked an eyebrow, Night? What sort of a name was that? Especially for someone with bright yellow hair. She shook her head and waited as Night talked first about the Dark Days and finally about 13 delve underground and the joy of working for the Capitol again. Marina looked around and her eyes met the deaf guy. The deaf guy was actually called Jake Terrance and he looked back at her with a mixture of anxiety and hostility. The two had a bad past. Jake looked away, watching the Capitol escort. Marina's eyes went back to Night just as he pulled a name out the bowl. "Marina Evans."

Marina grinned and leaving Ruger's side, she walked up to the stage. Reaching the top she shook the hands of the mayor and escort and stood to one side. She smiled; a grin that extended the full of her face. It revealed razor sharp teeth, each one straight and white. A shark's grin; one that revealed how bloodthirsty she was. How bloodthirsty she would be. This year there would be a District 13 winner.

* * *

**Jake Terrance, 18**

Jake watched Marina on stage. This was really it; District 13 had become part of the Hunger Games. It was true that he knew little about the Games itself, only that the Peacekeepers here loved them. Shaking his head, he looked to his mother and father, Salena and Raro. Both wore angry faces. They had been betrayed, they had all been betrayed by the Capitol. Looking back at Marina, he sighed. They didn't like each other, ever since that day.

_Jake held a gun firmly in his hands. Everyone was trained in district 13 so this was normal for him. He took aim at a target. Breathing out he pulled the trigger. The whole gun rattled in his hands and he fell back slightly as the bullet pierced the target. He smiled; it wasn't bad for a first shot. He looked left to see a girl, just a year younger than himself laughing. He raised an eyebrow and she said something. He shrugged, not knowing what she meant. Cursing silently about the lack of hearing, he saw her laugh again. She held a gun herself and taking aim, she fired in straight into the bullseye of the target. Giving him a slasher smile, she motioned to his hole in the target and laughed. He managed to catch onto what she was saying and scowled. Others joined in with the laughter and he turned his back on her. That girl was a bully, plain and simple. _

Now she was up on stage ready to kill others. The bulling from her had got worse over the years but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Night pulled out a slip of paper and read off it, "Jake Terrance."

He struggled to breathe as people turned towards him, each muttering something. He was deaf, surely someone could volunteer? His mother paled as his father started to run towards him. His father, Raro, hugged Jake tight and then looked straight into his eyes. Jake saw fear, anger, sadness and most of all sorrow. He thought it was his fault. For speaking out against the President. Smiling sadly, Jake gently pushed his father away and made the trek up towards the stage. Reaching the top, he blanked out all emotions, feeling for the first time all the cameras on his face. He hadn't even realised they were here until now.

Night's smiled and coughed, letting the District go silent. "That's all for the District 13 reaping and let the Games begin!"


	14. Journey to the Capitol

**Journey to the Capitol**

**Marianthe Haken, District 3**

Marianthe stiffened as she was led by Peacekeepers to the train. She cast a glance around to find Ethan following just behind, his eyes puffy and red. The train was sleek and black with the pattern of golden gears printed onto it. On the front was the District 3 logo in bold. The peacekeepers suddenly stopped and faced the train. One of them spoke but Marianthe didn't hear what was being said. She felt exhausted, only a few hours ago she had been running away from a metal automation, the one that took Gary. She massaged her temples slightly, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. The Capitol would see her soon, she needed to look strong. The Peacekeepers left systematically, leaving Marianthe and Ethan alone. Heavy footsteps echoed around the train and on the steps appeared Hugh, the escort, smiling happily.

She followed Hugh into the train and couldn't remove the look of amazement from her face. For a few moments Ethan seemed to brighten up, staring at the baby blue walls and the mounted golden frames with pictures of the glorious Capitol. Hugh smiled, poured himself a whiskey, and then nodded to the two of them. "I'll just go get your mentor, I'll be back soon."

Hugh left, leaving the silence heavy in the air. Ethan collapsed onto a leather chair and held his head in his hands, tears streaming out of his eyes. Marianthe looked away and slowly exhaled. Walking over to the counter, she found some tissues; ones laced with some silver string and sat by the side of him. Shaking, he wiped his eyes and breathed in, trying to calm himself. She dabbed the tissues under his eyes while he regained himself. He smiled shakily and gripped the chair.

Hugh appeared in the room with another figure. The figure sat down at the dining table, grabbed a roll and started to eat noisily. Marianthe turned slightly to look at the man, around 20 years of age with tanned skin and cropped blonde hair. He smiled as they locked eyes, "Hungry?"

Ethan and her both sat down at the table and took a roll each. It was only now that she realised how hungry she was, not having ate since early this morning. They both tucked into bowls of soup and Marianthe felt the warmness fill her body. Hugh tutted as they ate, sipping his soup carefully. The figure laughed lightly and turned to Hugh, "If you don't like their manners, come back later. The kids are hungry."

Hugh gave him a stare before getting up and leaving silently. The man rolled his eyes and giving them a quick salute he said, "Names Israel Grace at your service, only victor of District 3, though you probably knew that."

Ethan nodded silently, concentrating on his food. Marianthe thought it might be best to introduce them both, "Marianthe Haken and that's Ethan Dew."

Israel nodded, rolling a bun between his fingers and then put it down carefully. He lined the cutlery up in order and then the plate. Once he was satisfied he looked back up at them. Marianthe thought that he might have OCD, it wouldn't be surprising, and most who came out the Games suffered from at least something. OCD was the best thing you could hope for. His voice went to a whisper, "I know what happened with your friend and the fact that the reaping was rigged. Hugh doesn't so I'd keep it quiet. I'm here to help you; I would like to get one of you home."

Ethan looked up and cocked his head slightly, "So Gary is ok?"

Israel slowly shook his head and Ethan's shoulders sagged. Israel leaned over and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Marianthe looked at Israel and just about remembered his Games. The man won through intelligence, outfoxing his foes at every corner. Maybe with this man on her side, she might have a chance.

* * *

**Alexandria Swan, District 7**

Alexandria enjoyed the view as they approached the Capitol. She relaxed in the furry brown chair as Fane and Argyle talked tactics. She really had no plan for the games, something that really should have worried her. But for now she felt calm, calm as she ever could be. The Capitol was nearing and she let out a gasp. A few seconds later a body was next to her's, peering out at the vast city. Fane's body was right next to hers, separated by only a few centimetres. She inwardly cringed as the two of the looked out. She heard Argyle laugh lightly behind her as they were nearing the station. "Give them a wave, you two" he remarked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Alexandria did the as he instructed, smiling as she happily waved. She hated these people but still thought she might as well try and get them to like her. Sponsors didn't come from anywhere. Many pointed to her as she went past and the train finally pulled into the station. She exhaled slowly as she pulled herself away. Argyle looked at the both, checking them over. Once he was happy he nodded and the three of them exited the train.

Crowds flocked them as they walked, trying to find their way around. Alexandria felt squished in, her heart rapidly rising as she started to panic. Fane whispered something into Argyle's ear and he glanced back at Alexandria. She shook slightly, not happy with the closeness of the crowd. All around her she felt heavily breathing of the socialites, the eyes of the Capitol watching her, judging her before they truly met. Many would be betting on her death. Just thinking about it made her think back to her brother Caspian. He'd gone through the same thing, the same routine that all tributes went through before they died. And he had died.

_Alexandria remembered it clearly, watching her brother as he ran away from the Careers, only to fall into a pit full of sharpened sticks. The make shift spear had pierced through his skin and stuck the heart firmly. Blood started to ooze around the wound as Caspian's final breath passed through him. His eyes remained lifeless, a shell of who he was. The three Careers had looked down with what looked like a mixture of horror and joy. Then they had high fived each other. Alexandria had felt sick to the stomach afterwards. Vaguely she remembered attacking the TV while her mother barely managed to pull her off the broken screen, scared that she would have cut herself on the glass. She'd paid no real attention to the Hunger Games after that. _She wished she had.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she shook her head. They were in the administration room of the Remake Centre. Fane looked down at her with a mixture of concern and pity. "You zoned out while we were walking. Argyle was worried" Fane remarked, turning away. Her eyes flicked to Argyle who was talking with the woman at the counter. Finally when he seemed to have finished, he turned back to the two tributes and smiled lightly. Without any further instructions the three of them got into the lift. Alexandria looked at the red and gold wallpaper that matched perfectly with the golden buttons, each one with a shiny number printed in gold-leaf. Each one corresponded with a floor and soon they reached Floor Seven.

Alexandria gasped; the floor they were on was amazing. The walls were pained a light green with a brown carpeted flooring that felt plush under foot. A big curved sofa was made of pure brown leather with different coloured pillows on it, brining brightness to the room. A small coffee table made of mahogany sat near the sofa, cleaned and polished to perfection. A flat screen TV was hung against the wall, dominating the room. Further on Alexandria could spot a huge dining table and four doors leading off it, a room for Fane and her as well as Argyle and their escort Viola.

"Amazing isn't it?" Viola said and Alexandria couldn't help but nod. Fane had already moved from the room into his own private space. Alexandria frowned as Argyle laughed lightly.

"Leave Fane alone for a bit. His parent's didn't know that he was volunteering. Also I think that he just realised what he has done and it may be having regrets. He'll be right as rain in the morning" Argyle said, looking at Alexandria. She nodded uncertainly before collapsing onto the sofa. She sunk into it and sighed. She had to give the Capitol credit, they made some awesome things.

"What's your strategy anyway? I know what Fane wants to do but I do want to help you as well. Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean he gets special treatment" Argyle said, his gaze softening. He pulled a bottle of brown liquid from a drinks tray and threw it to Alexandria. She caught it, opened the top and sniffed it carefully. Finally she put it to her lips and drank at tiny bit. The liquid was cold and fizzed in her mouth, however the taste was refreshing and soon she had gulped down most bottle.

"Fane wants in with the Careers doesn't he?" she asked. Slowly Argyle nodded and looked to Viola who seemed happy with this. "I personally don't know what I want to do. Maybe form an alliance with a few people, get some sponsors with the interview and chariot parade" she responded, finishing the bottle.

Argyle nodded and then sat down next to her. "I'm going to give you some advice because I think I can work with you well. From my guess, the Careers this year are going to be big and very powerful. There has been a massive amount of volunteers this year and that means trouble. People like Fane and maybe even Fane himself won't hesitate to kill you. Keep away from these people and don't provoke them, you hear me. I know you're angry with the loss of your brother to the hands of the Careers but it's not a fight you can win. I did but barely" Argyle said, his eyes flashing, as if he was reliving some past memory.

Alexandria nodded carefully and his shoulders sagged. "Good," he said simply before going over to the food cart and picking out some fruits which looked divine. Alexandria wondered; could she really win these games?


	15. A Chariot of Beauty

**A Chariot of Beauty**

**Alex Vanessa Hunter, District 1**

Alex kicked back the silver covers and slowly got out of bed. She stretched and yawned then proceeded to stumbled around for some clothes. She put them on, only half awake. Today was the day of the chariot race. By the evening she would be marched around a circle while the Capitol people looked down at her. It sounded fun. She trudged into the dining room to find Sinclair and Astrid sharing some soup for breakfast. Grimacing, she sat down and started to pick pieces of bread off before dunking them in some thick brown liquid. "Today is the Chariot Parade" Astrid said and Alex smiled. She already knew that but thought it was best to nod; might as well be polite. Another figure shuffled through the door and Alex groaned. Kai ran a hand through his messy blonde hair as he sat down. Alex hadn't disguised her disgust for him. He was just an arrogant, cocky bastard.

Sinclair interrupted her thought processes as he continued on, "You will meet your stylists today and they'll get you kitted out, you don't need to worry though, District 1 always looks the best." Alex nodded enthusiastically; it was about time something fun happened. She saw a slight twinkle in Kai's eyes as Sinclair drabbled on about what was going to happen. She just wanted to meet her stylists, perhaps they would be more interesting then this bunch.

They all eagerly finished their food and the two tributes were lead down to the Remake Centre. She sat down on one of the simple blue seats while the two mentors went into chat with the stylists. A bubble of energy filled up inside her and she couldn't help but smile. The little hallway they were in was narrow with gray coloured walls and small circular windows. She couldn't help but look to Kai who was staring right back at her. "Problem, Alex?" he asked, a smirk lighting up his face.

Pushing down the anger, she ruefully shook her head. _Don't let him wind you up_, she thought to herself, but she couldn't help it. People like him, well, they just annoyed her, worse than that, they infuriated her. Alex knew he was playing mind games, but still, it was just the way he looked at her.

"Looking forward to getting glammed up?" he asked slyly. He leered forward just slightly, as if he meant something completely different with that question. She snorted and luckily, the door opened and Astrid waved Alex in as Sinclair collected Kai. She exhaled and sighed luxuriously, maybe she would actually get to enjoy this time in the Capitol.

She went into the surprisingly spacious room with baby blue walls and a large window, the size of one wall entirely. She saw a trio of people, her prep team she guessed, standing straight with their brightly coloured skin that was almost blinding in the light. Alex automatically nicknamed them the primary colours by their skin tone and paid no attention when their names were actually mentioned. Astrid left, closing the door behind her and there she was, left with three people to make her look pretty. "If you'd take off your clothes, we have a robe you can put on" the one nicknamed Blue said.

She pointed to the window as a small grin crossed her lips. Yellow smiled and said, "It's a blackout window, no one will be able to see you."

Not particularly happy with the arrangement, she quickly took off her clothing, tossing it in all directions. Grabbing the robe, she fastened it over her body. The prep team then started to dance around, preparing this and that. Alex scratched the back of her head, hovering uncertainty as they chatted animatedly to each other. Red grabbed her hands and helped her lay down onto a sort of bed. She felt water hit her head as they began to wash it thoroughly. Relaxing slightly, Alex started to drift into the realm of fantasy. A world in which she was the victor and living a life of luxury. Astrid seemed to have a great life. Except, Alex decided, she wouldn't dye her skin. That was going too far.

* * *

**Tony Martinez, District 5**

Tony looked at himself in the mirror. Robots, really? The Stylist, Pele, had dressed him in a suit of gray armour with black lightning bolts etched into the solid metal. The suit went up to his head and some of it fixed around his face. He felt like an idiot. Pele had however argued that back way before there was a Capitol and Districts, people were fond of these things called superheroes. Tony thought it was stupid but he supposed, _what do I know?_ Besides it was rare for any district except the Careers to get proper sponsors. Still last year a girl from his District won. Now she was their mentor _and_ the same age that he was. It was weird, asking her for advice but she tried to answer in the best way possible. Tony looked down to his hands, encased in metal. Turning them over to look at his palms, he stared at the crystal embedded in the thick gray casing. Yellow crystals with a slight shine to them. "Aren't they pretty?" Pele remarked, "But not just for show, y'know?"

Tony looked upwards and frowned, "What?"

Pele laughed, stretched out Tony's right arm and flicked a little black switch. A buzzing sensation went around the suit and he flinched slightly. Looking at the yellow jewels, he watched them as they shone and then _bang! _Lightning burst from his hands and sparked all up his arms. He looked in the mirror. The lightning made the suit spark and glimmer and the lightning itself, well it was amazing. Deadly but beautiful. Looks like Pele knew what he was doing after all. "Lightning boy!" Pele commentated, beaming.

Tony laughed lightly, for once thinking that he could take on the world. "Am I allowed this in the arena?" he asked, breaking into a grin. Pele chuckled as Cyclette entered the room and raised an eyebrow. Switching off the suit, Tony examined Cyclette. She wore an elegant, amber dress. It had several layers from what Tony could see but he wasn't an expert on dresses. That was for sure.

"Has Beth explained what to do with your dress?" Pele asked and Cyclette nodded. So her's did a similar thing. Brining his hands together, Pele took a last glance at the two tributes and then they set off, ready for the evening's big event.

The two of them were the last to arrive at the bay where the chariots would take off for the big event. Cyclette absentmindedly twirled her hair as they waited. Tony turned away from her and just stared at the competition. District 1 were dressed as a king and queen though the girl didn't look particularly pleased. The boy and girl seemed to be arguing and the girl looked like she was going to punch him at any second. District 4's outfit seemed to be woven from nets while District 7's outfits were made entirely from leaves and wood. Tony saw that District 11, the two youngest tributes were supporting an outfit with the pattern of different types of crops all etched into the material. There was some tough competition.

Tony climbed in the chariot after Cyclette and took a final glance around. The trained horse of his chariot seemed to look at him, almost feeling the boy's nervousness. The tan horse locked gazes with the boy and neighed. Tony sat down and closed the door tight. Soon they were trotting along; ready to face the crowds.

* * *

**Sadilito 'Sadie' River, District 11**

Sadie knew that she had to play the frightened little girl card right. She felt Ash standing stiff next to her, she took a glimpse at him. His face held the best steely glare that he could. Trying to look tough as his father had told him. Sadie didn't like his father, he was demanding and as soon as he'd taken one glance at her, he'd shrugged and turned away. No use training her, not when he wanted his son to return. She felt cast off, but she had a plan. The frightened little girl card, make people sympathetic. Peeking up at the crowds, she put on an amazed face. It wasn't hard, the amount of people who looked just ridiculous. It looked like someone had thrown multi-coloured paint at the audience.

They started to slow and nervously Sadie waved. The crowd were mad, encouraging the little girl to wave more. She felt a rush of excitement but tried not to swerve from what she was hoping to achieve. "Look at this place" Ash whispered to her, the first words they had exchanged since the fight back at home.

At home, she imagined her mother and father watching, marvelling at their little girl. Worried, they would be so worried. They would wonder how she was coping and in less than a week, the fact that she could be dead. Dead and gone. Rotting at the Cornucopia. She'd seen it before. The remainder left dead at the Cornucopia were once picked apart by large vultures, tearing off the flesh of the vanquished like a piece of meat. She shuddered and put an uncertain smile on her face. Her eyes connected to a few of the crowd and they made heart signals, they threw kisses, they smiled. She hated these people, what they did to her district, what they've done to her. But she smiled, and waved, and brought the little girl persona alive. People loved her.

"I would like to welcome our tributes here today. Each one is making a big difference in the scheme of things and I happily accept each one with open arms. I respect their courage and honour and they will die for the greater good. Now have a fun time and let the odds be ever in your favour" President Cassius said, saluting.

"Lies!" she heard someone call out and looked down the line at the boy from 13. His voice had been loud enough for the tributes to hear but not for anybody else as the crowd was too noisy, much too loud. Sadie wondered what he meant by this but she didn't dwell on that fact, she needed the sponsors.

Finally the chariots started to move back to the centre and Sadie waved a bit more enthusiastically. The crowd was even louder this time and several roses went her way. She picked one up and waved back to whoever sent it. Darkness settled around them as they pulled back into the chariot bay. She could hear the shouting of the tributes to each other, most were cheeky but good humoured comments about each other's dress. "Oi Sparky! Shouldn't you live at District 3!"

"Whatever, 9! At least I don't look like I've just come out a mental hospital like you do!"

"Oh really 5! You sure about that" a new voice piped up.

"Don't you join in 10!" yelled the boy from 5.

Sadie giggled lightly, listening to the conversations. Surprisingly, the voice weren't at all threating though none of the careers seemed to be joining in. Alec and Fleur ran up to them, more voices adding to the mumbling around her. The stylist, Leon, had also come too and he put a friendly arm around her. Sadie relaxed; today had been a good day.


	16. Career Days

**Career Days**

**Darius Sicola, District 2**

Darius made his way to breakfast. Stretching, he walked through into breakfast bar with its curved tables and high up chairs. Dane was already there, a smirk lighting up his face. Apart from that he place was empty. Dane had said that this was when the Games really started, when he proved what he was made of. "Take a seat" Dane called, pushing his hands behind his head in a casual manner. Darius traced the outline of the scar that Dane had given him less than three days ago. Training, he had to concentrate on training. Darius swung into the seat and held his head up with one hand.

"What's the plan today?" he asked, leaning into the comfort of the chair. Dane threw a bottle of orange juice to him which Darius drank quickly. He didn't know how many days he had left on this Earth. He could die at the Cornucopia, he doubted it though, and he was going to end up being a killing machine. Like father like son, like brother like son. Brothers, he corrected himself. Although one of his older brothers, Quinton, had died in these same Games.

"Careers, you need to establish a pack and stick yourself as leader" Dane said, running his hands down one of the knives. Darius nodded a reply as he bit into the end of a solid silver fork. He twiddled it in his mouth as Dane started to jot things down on a scrap of paper.

"Firstly, target District 1, 4 and the girl of our District. That's Isabelle, right?" he said, snapping his fingers in front of Darius's face. Darius pushed his hand away as he heard Dane murmur, "Cute girl, shame she has a thing going with Krum."

His head snapped up as he questioned, "She has a thing going with him?" Dane nodded a reply but then shook his head.

"This is how you want to do things, the Career pack. Boy from District 1 and 4. Both looked hardy and powerful. Isabelle and the girl from 1 if possible. Then you have the other Districts, maybe target the male from both 6 and 7. And 10, he might be useful. As far as females go, I'm not sure. None of them looked brilliant but hey, they might surprise you" Dane said, briefing him. It was surprising, seeing how much Dane could change. In the arena he had been brutal, too brutal. Brutal as in bathe in dead tributes blood. However Darius knew that he would most likely go like that. Quinton had and, well, he had died.

"What about 11 and 13?" Darius asked, remembering the little boy from 11. The one that had volunteered. Madness.

Dane shook his head. "The last thing you want is to be babysitting some little kid. As far as 13 go, ignore them, they've left us alone for years so we should do the same for them." Darius could see where Dane was coming from; they had left the districts alone to die. He heard the sound of feet pounding as two figures ascended a set of stairs. Isabelle, followed by Krum. The two were chatting, laughing. Despite not wanting to, Darius felt glad that Isabelle had a mentor as well as him. He had his family here, what did she have? Darius took a side glance at Dane to see him gritting his teeth. _Interesting._

A thought flashed through his mind. He might as well start now, "Isabelle, fancy joining the Careers?" She looked at him, pursed her lips and finally nodded.

"Why not, I'd be better with you than alone" she said, flicking her black hair behind her head. By the looks of it, it was driving Dane crazy. Darius tried to suppress a smile; it felt good that for once Dane was suffering. Her and Krum went to sit down as Darius's father came over.

"You ready son? Don't forget, intimidation is the key to people's hearts" he said, giving Darius a punch on the shoulder. Then calling Isabelle over, his father sent the two of them down to the Training Level. Darius exhaled as they reached the bottom level of the Training Centre. This was the moment he needed, to get himself an alliance. The woman talked through the activities and Darius took in the other tributes. He spotted the two tributes from District 1 and nodded slightly. He saw the two from 4, the girl looking rather happy and energetic while the male stood; a small look of smugness on his face. He held up his shoulders, trying to intimidate the others. Perfect. He took a look at the others. The boy from 7 looked hopeful as well as the boy from 10. The claxon blew and Darius got to the spears. He aimed and fired, the spear piercing its target.

He spent a little while here and soon felt the presence of someone else. Glancing, he watched the little boy from 11 pick up a spear twice the size of him. He threw it but it didn't even hit. Pathetic. Picking up another spear, Darius threw and it hit dead central. The boy gaped at his skill, but hey, who wouldn't?

"You…you're a Career right?" he asked as Darius ran through a list of names in his head. Nothing came to mind but it didn't matter, he didn't need it.

"Yeah, course I am" he said, baring his teeth slightly.

The kid took a step back, steeled himself and then said, "I want to be a Career!" Darius raised an eyebrow and then his mouth broke into a smug grin. He threw the spear again with such force that it knocked down one of the dummies.

"Take a hike 11, you're no help to me" he said, spitting on the floor next to him. The child looked like he was about to retort but was interrupted by two tributes in the distance arguing. Darius turned; the boy from 1 and the boy from 4 were close to a fist fight. Perfect.

* * *

**Rufus Krato, District 4**

Rufus glared at the District 1 boy. He pointed the trident in his hand at the guy. The boy bared his teeth and shoved the sword forward. The place had gone silent as he felt everyone's gaze fall on him. "Back off" Rufus said, pushing the trident closer to the boy. He snorted, swinging the sword. It clanked against the metal of the trident. A side glance saw that the Gamemakers were watching, their eyes interested. Shouldn't they be doing something?

The boy sneered, "You back off 4, and it's your fault that I missed that dummy. Go back to your pit in the ground, you wannabe Career." Rufus went for him, swinging the trident. Nimbly, the boy dodged, parried and then went in for his own attack. Blocking, they both locked eyes. Who did this kid think he was. He slashed wildly, the trident a little off. It hit the metal of a spear. Rufus looked up to see the boy from 2 between them, his eyes hard. Unmoving as they watched him and then the other boy.

"Careers should not be fighting against each other but together" he said, his eyes sweeping both of them. Rufus lifted the trident slightly, watching the others. "Well?"

"Suppose you're right" the District 1 boy said, "Just don't expect an apology from me." Rufus slowly nodded, realising that this boy wasn't his enemy, not yet. And the Careers, he had just got in with the careers. What luck. He flexed his muscles and met the gazes of the other tributes who were watching. Their eyes showed everything from envy to fear. The District 2 boy started to walk away, the other boy following. Rufus followed, a smirk forming on his face. They congregated at the spear area.

"Names Darius" the District 2 boy said, putting his hand out.

"Kai" the District 1 boy said, accepting the hand and then shaking Rufus's. Rufus accepted, telling them his name. So they had the greetings out of the way. Good. The three of them watched the other tributes as most seemed to be trying to show off to the others. Not very surprising, who wouldn't want in with the Careers. Well most accept Shay, his District partner.

"_You joining the Careers?" Rufus asked, leaning against the wall. He smiled slightly as the girl twiddled a stray piece of hair. Biting lightly into her finger, she shook her head._

"_Nah, I'm going on alone. No offence to you Rufus but the majority of Careers are arrogant pricks. They just want to show off and run around cutting off people's necks. Me, well… I'd rather just rely on myself than others" Shay replied, taking the finger out of her mouth and rubbing them together. "However we could make a pact where we don't kill each other."_

_Rufus laughed, "Fair enough, I don't think I could kill you anyway."_

Rufus looked to his fellow Careers who were watching the tributes. "What do you reckon?" Darius asked, licking his lips slightly. "By the way we've got my District partner on board too."

Kai laughed slightly, "Don't even bother with my district partner, she hates me and to be honest, I think she hates Careers in general. Shame really, I quite like her, she's hot. Anyway the boy from 7 looks good and maybe the one from 6. I think his name is Blain. Rufus?"

"My district partner isn't interested either. But the boy from 10 and I agree with you on the others. We should split up maybe, cover more ground?" he said, and Darius nodded.

Rufus set off, looking for the boy from 10. Kai had gone to have a word with the boy from 7. Rufus would have liked to have met him instead but frankly, he didn't fancy starting another argument over it. The boy from 10 stood at a console, picking out edible plants. He worked fast, his hands flicking constantly from place to place. The boy was pale with straight brown hair and a thin but muscly figure. Rufus gathered that the boy didn't get much food. He stuck a hand on the boy's shoulder and he whizzed around, his hand striking Rufus on the arm. He packed a punch but nothing that Rufus couldn't handle.

"Sorry" he said not very apologetically, "I'm busy, so if you come back later-"

Rufus stopped him, his grip tightening on the boy's shoulder. "I don't care if you finished or not. Do you know who I am?" The boy met his gaze calmly but said nothing, he just slightly nodded. Rufus relaxed his grip. Darius had said to be tough, to see if they could handle pressure. Rufus didn't want to admit it but Darius was easily the boss. He just had this aura of power, one that said, _do not mess with me._ So Rufus didn't.

"You want some allies?" Rufus asked, letting go off the boy and starting to click random buttons on the console. He didn't know a clue about plants but he seemed to be getting most of them right. The boy cracked a smile as he realised what was being asked of him.

"Me, a Career?" he said, casting a glance somewhere. Rufus tried to follow his gaze but lost it somewhere among the tributes. Rufus nodded and motioned to the console.

"Show me what you got kid and yeah, maybe," he said and the District 10 boy started to click the buttons on the console fast, extremely fast. Plants whizzed by as he carried on pressing each button. The boy was good, brilliant in fact. After a solid minute he turned back to Rufus.

"Well?"

* * *

**Farris Hallen, District 10**

The boy from 4, Rufus as Farris recalled, nodded slightly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Farris. Farris took that as a yes and curtly turning, Rufus left. His gaze followed him to the group of Careers heading off for lunch. His eyes went down to the console which showed multi-coloured plants. The aim of the Game was simple; click the ones which you could eat. He hopped down the small set of stairs and set off towards the lunch hall. Immediately he saw the Careers table, dominating the rest of the room. Other tributes sat around on their own like little lost sheep.

Farris locked eyes with Juniper and he could see her smiling. He pushed down anger as she gave a small shake of her head. A memory resurfaced from the morning of the reaping.

_"I know, just wanted a bit of fun before the Reaping" Farris said, a small smile appearing on his face, "After all, my troubles will soon be over."_

_Farris could see the cogs in Junipers head turning, working things out. She lifted an eyebrow and looked to the horse that was whining slightly next to him. "Well, you don't strike me as the sort to volunteer. Do you want to get in with the Careers? Be their little pet?" she asked, her tone mocking as she watched with eagle eyes._

He gulped as they both watched each other. No doubt that she thought that he was the pet of the group. Shaking his head, he joined the Careers. It was none of her business who he worked with. Besides he had more chance of surviving with them; she however did not. Farris was the last to sit down and the District 2 boy, Darius, nodded to him.

Then he saw Juniper swagger over to them, a smirk on her little face. Farris clenched his fists while his jaw locked in place. He didn't know quite how he felt about her; sometimes she seemed really likeable and other times, well, she wound him up so badly. Not that he'd been exactly welcoming to her. Their 'friendship', as it were, was currently based on them not killing each other. From Farris's point of view, the friendship wasn't going to last. Could he really kill her though? In this situation, he would have liked to have said yes but there was something just stopping him.

"So is there a place for me among you little Careers?" she asked, leaning on Rufus with a small smirk. Practically the whole table raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Darius asked dangerously, looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and admiration. His tone was quizzical but tinged with anger. He ran a hand through his mohawk and Farris knew this was someone you did not mess with. Ever.

She gave out a snarky little laughter, "Well, only one girl, bit worrying that is." Farris thought that Isabelle would have killed her there on the spot for saying something like that. He would have done. However Isabelle seemed to see it as a compliment and laughed.

"You're suggesting what exactly?" Farris asked, trying to keep his tone calm. It had failed a bit though as her smirk widened.

"Ah, my little District partner! Have you been told to sit up and beg yet, pup?" she asked, picking an apple up and throwing it casually into the air.

"Get. Lost."

"Looks like someone's a bit angry. Want a treat?"

Farris was about to retort when Darius silenced him, "That's enough you two, I've said it before, I don't approve of fighting within the Career pack. Juniper, I take it? Sit down."

Farris opened his mouth slightly, Juniper? A Career? Turning away he marvelled at the Careers with their proud arrogance that seemed to radiate from each one of them. First was Darius, head honcho. This was followed by Kai, Isabelle and Rufus. Then you had the ones that had managed to get themselves in the pack, such as himself. This seemed to be Fane, the District 7 boy and Blain, the District 6 boy. Then there was Juniper who Farris just wanted to punch right now. Maybe he could kill her after all.


	17. Rising Tensions

**Rising Tensions**

**Greer Barlow, District 6**

Greer looked in disgust as the rowdy careers were throwing spears. Grimacing, she took aim at the dummy and throwing hard, the knife missed the target. She took out another dagger and looked across at her district partner, mingling among the Careers. Blain, the bastard, the traitor. Joining up with Careers was a big no in her books. She hated them, everyone one of them. Slaughtering the innocent for enjoyment. She needed allies, of course, but there was no way she was joining them. She threw another dagger, this one hitting the dummy in the foot. Weak aim. _You need to concentrate_, she told herself. And yet she couldn't. The sight of them, the sound of them, made her angrier and angrier. She felt someone disturb her peace. Glancing slightly, she saw the boy from 9 pick up a set of knives. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, his eyes not looking at her.

She lifted an eyebrow. She had no interest of joining with him. He was just as bad as the Careers. It wasn't hard to see what had happened at the reaping; the mayor had obviously shown his delight in watching the boy go. This meant that he was trouble. "Don't worry I have to go" she said back, her voice coming off slightly snarky.

He shrugged, not bothered and threw a dagger. With a small thud the dagger pierced into the dummies arm. _He has good aim_, she thought as she searched for somewhere else to go. Someone who looked like they could actually be some use. Over by the hammock making area sat a girl idly lying in one of the hammocks. Maybe she'd be some use. Greer headed over.

She saw the girl pop her head up and smile, almost manically. "Hello" she said cheerily, waving at her. She tried to get up, failed and fell back. Greer cracked a small smile.

"Hey" Greer said back, trying to read the number on the girl's shirt. Number 8. The girl finally got out and landed on the floor in a heap. "Can I make a hammock with you?"

The girl nodded, still smiling and took her's down. She then started to set it up again, going slowly and trying to help Greer who was messing up. "You have to tie it there" she said, her fingers twitching as she tied the hammock rope together. The knot was impressive, the rope weaving in and out of loops.

"How did you do that?" Greer asked, setting up the other side of the hammock. The girl from 8 was nice, her voice chirpy and light. It took her mind of the Careers and their cynical, cocky laughs. The girl paused, cocked her head slightly and thought.

Finally she responded in her cheery voice, "I've thought about hanging myself in the past. Depression gets the worse of you and all that. I even slit my wrists." Greer froze. Was this a joke? But the girl had this look in her eyes, one that told her she wasn't lying. Being happy; this must be her was to keep herself occupied.

"What happened?" Greer asked, and the girls faced darkened. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Then shaking her head she said, "I…I don't want to talk about it." She went back to tying the knots on her hammock and the laid there. She was silent. After some tense minutes she finally spoke, "I don't want to be alone in the Games, this may sound odd but can I stick with you?"

Greer thought it over. The girl was obviously unstable but she seemed so helpless. Was it safe to take this girl with her? Well, obviously not but it would be worse as she was going to try take down the Careers. "I want to fight them, the Careers, would you still come with me?" Greer asked.

The girl lightened up, "Of course. We would be like the Anti-Careers! And it will be so awesome. Oh, and my name is Ally! District 8!"

Greer lightened up, "Name is Greer and let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

**Katrina Pearson, District 12**

Katrina lowered her bow slightly. Did she hear that right? Anti-Careers, did some people hate them as much as she did. Looking around she saw two girls happily talking it over, making no disguise of their disgust. Well one didn't, the other, well she just looked scarily happy. Katrina had been thinking exactly the same thing. This had been why she had joined up with Alexandria from 7. Her brother had apparently died in the Games. Soon they had become allies with a cause. Destroy those who call themselves better; destroy the Careers.

At first Alexandria had mumbled about her mentor telling her not to fight the Careers but evoking her emotions, Katrina had got Alexandria to agree. Katrina looked across to her District partner, Cole, who was sitting by the edible plants console. She felt bad for him, he was here by no fault of his own. But she couldn't waste her life on him. He'd find someone, hopefully.

Katrina motioned over to Alexandria and she pointed across to the two girls. After a moment's thought, they agreed to check them out. Arriving at the hammock station, the two introduced themselves. The District 8 girl looked happy. The one from 6 seemed hostile, watching through narrowed eyes. "We heard about you hating the Careers, wondered if we could join in" Katrina said, flicking her black hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh yeah" the girl said, a smile forming in her lips, "Why don't you prove that to us?"

Katrina frowned, her eyes screwing up slightly as the girl whispered something to her partner. The girl from 8 giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Katrina looked to Alexandria who shrugged while her eyes seemed to say, _what could go wrong?_

"Seeming you have come over from the archery area, we want you to shoot an arrow in the Careers direction. Try not to hurt anyone but…just a bit of fun, eh?" the District 6 girl said, her mouth cracking into a smile. "By the way I'm Greer, this is Ally."

Katrina nodded, looking in the direction of the Careers. It sounded fun and Alexandria gave her the thumbs up. With a quick glance at the Gamemakers, she made her way back to the archery area. She ran her hands along the wood of the bow. It had such a brilliant shape, a defining curve. Katrina picked it up and admired it. She tested the weight and then loaded an arrow.

She shot once at a dummy, testing the bow. The arrow it good, piercing the dummies shoulder. She wasn't an amazing hunter, she knew that, but she was quite good. She repeatedly hit the dummies, trying to act nonchalant. No one seemed to be bothered by this. She glanced at the Gamemakers. Lunch it seemed had arrived and they crowded around a hog, eager to get their meal. None watched her. Perfect.

Loading an arrow, she aimed carefully. Just behind the male from 2 she spotted a dummy. It was just slightly to the left of him. She looked at the boy from 2, his broad shoulders and snarling face. He seemed to be the leader of that load of freaks. She drew back the bow and, exhaling, she let the arrow go.

The arrow spun in the air as it flew, zooming past everything. It seemed to glide perfectly, its iron head sharpened to a point. Thud. It hit the dummy straight in the heart. On a real person, that could have been lethal. The Careers all seemed to stare at it, the training level becoming quiet. Katrina glanced to Greer, who seemed to be holding her breath, trying not the break into fits of laughter at the Careers comical faces.

A cheeky smile crossed Katrina face, and mockingly, she waved. "Hello, little present from me" she yelled, sticking her tongue out. The Gamemakers turned to watch the scene and all was silent. Yesterday, the Careers had lorded it over them all with their big table at lunch and all that snarky cold laughter. Acting like they were the best, and now they realised they had competition. It was still silent, most still in shock.

Then laughter, Greer's followed by Alexandria and Ally. Katrina broke into a chuckle. The boy from 2 cracked his knuckles as his face twisted in rage. "You trying to better us" he roared, crossing the room. Two more boys followed him.

Before Katrina could answer, she heard Greer yell, "Yeah, you Career bastards, we are." Katrina could feel the girls by her sides in seconds. The three Careers stood a little away, and he thrust the spear forward, the thing inches away from them.

"You should of tried to of kept a lower profile, now you made yourselves targets" the boy from 7 sneered, "Besides didn't Argyle tell you not to mess with us." Katrina frowned, then realised that this wasn't for her, it was for Alexandria.

Alexandria growled, her body stiffening. "You Careers disgust me and yeah, Argyle did say that. But I don't need him, even if he was just trying to help. Seems you've got yourself with some people, I should as well."

The District 7 boy sneered, his eyes hard, cold. "At least he was trying to help you; it's more than he's done for me."

"Fane, that's because if you weren't so far up your own arse and actually tried to be nice he would treat you better."

Fane looked ready to explode and Katrina realised that this argument was long overdue. Fane seemed to care nothing about the girls going against the Careers. This was something personal; between the two of them. "He's my cousin, he should help me regardless. Not helping a girl because she's retarded and a little nicer to him" he shot back.

Alexandria took a step forward, her hands balled up into fists. "I am not retarded! Besides at least I'm not the slut of the District" she retorted.

Fane took a step forward and swung a fist. Dodging nimbly, she lashed out and dug her nails into his cheek. Around more tributes seemed to watch, wide eyed. A cry went up, "Fight! Fight!" More tributes joined in as Alexandria and Fane started to attack each other. The other Careers watched, not quite sure whether to join in.

Katrina's eyes met the boy from 2. She cracked a smile and drew a hand across her neck. Her lips formed the words, _you're going down,_ but no sound came out. A silent threat. He sneered and shook his head mockingly.

He mouthed back, _See you on the battlefield 12. _His eyes were alight with fury and he stood, slightly jabbing the spear on the ground. He pointed to the spear tip and then her. Then he winked. Katrina turned away to see Gamemakers between the two tributes, trying to calm them down.

"Right, everyone to lunch" one of them said, shooing everyone towards the Cafeteria. It looked like she'd made some allies…and some enemies.

* * *

**Caelus Sorrel, District 9**

Caelus grabbed a few things from trays and looked for somewhere to sit. The fight between the Careers and the opposed…the Anti-Careers as it were had been interesting. Now they sat either end of the room, loud and rowdy. You're a shit stirrer, he thought to himself. He'd been the one to yell 'fight,' after all people were always full of entertainment. _Focus on the matter at hand_, he thought. He needed allies or at least someone to count on. His first choice would have been his District partner, Morley, but she wasn't interested. Morley wasn't so bad. At first the two had remained fairly hostile to each other but after a while she had lightened up and the two seemed to get on. But none the less she didn't want to team up. He had been specifically told.

_Caelus examined a map in lamplight. He yawned, only half-concentrating on the thing in front of him. For the third time tonight he had been telling himself how important it was. This could save his life. The door creaked open and he looked up, licking his bottom lip. Morley stood in a green pyjama top and pyjama trousers that only reached her ankle. She wrapped a dressing gown around herself. Caelus smiled lightly, only dressed in pyjama gear himself. "Hey" he said._

_She smiled back, thought her eyes were occupied, worried. "Hi…Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked._

"_Yeah…sure. Take a seat" he said, motioning to his bed. She sat on the edge, watching him at his desk. _

"_I just wanted to say…I don't think we should…ally together. I don't want to have to kill you later on" she said, not looking at him. He didn't say anything but nodded slowly. She still looked worried. _

"_What's the matter?" he asked, thinking that it was best to ask. After all it wasn't like the mentor or escort were any use. The escort just talked about how glorious the Capitol was and the mentor, well, she didn't seem to deal with emotion problems. _

_She stood up and then whispered, "Can we…can we have a hug. Nothing special, I just need…I n-need something to hold." He nodded slowly, got up and walked around to her. _

_She put her hands around him and after a few seconds he returned the gesture stiffly. Her face buried itself into her shoulder and she whispered, "I'm so scared." Soft sobs came off her as she stayed buried in his shoulder. Caelus stood kind of awkwardly as she had her moment. He had no idea what to say, he wasn't used to these situations. Finally she let go and thanked him. He nodded awkwardly, not able to a stop the blush spreading out from his cheeks. He could feel himself going red and she smiled sadly. Then she turned and walked to the door. "Thanks" she said, leaving._

Caelus took a glance around at the area. He briefly spotted Morley. Shaking his head, he spotted the boy from 5. Promising, the two had had some brief words during the Chariot ride. Making his way over, he sat down opposite him. The boy looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Afternoon Sparky" Caelus said, a grin appearing on his face. The boy took a moment and then returned the smile.

"If it isn't the crazy District 9 boy. I must say I looked much better than you in the Chariot ride, despite what you were yelling at me" he said, amusement in his tone.

Caelus stuffed part of an apple into his mouth and objected, "Yeah whatever."

"So what brings you to my table?" he asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Your table?" Caelus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's my table. I was here first when you decided to sit your giant butt down here" Tony said lightly. The two looked at each other and then instantaneously burst out laughing. Regaining himself Tony said, "I have not laughed like that it a long time."

"Aye, that's because I am just the pinnacle of amazement. Names Caelus, by the way" he said.

The District 5 boy nodded, "My name is Tony, Tony Martinez but I guess you'll still end up calling me Sparky, won't you?"

Caelus's smile broadened as he punched the guy lightly on the shoulder, "Too right, Sparky!"

"So what are you here for?" Tony asked, pushing a fork full of food into his mouth. Caelus looked at Tony and nodded.

"Well, I was thinking. How would you like to have an alliance? Just the two of us, if you want" he said, biting his nails. Tony seemed to think it over a minute and finally nodded. "So the two of us Sparky. You know what, we're going places!"


	18. The Final Alliance

**The Final Alliance**

**Ethan Dew, District 3**

Ethan had had another restless night; another one of his nights swamped by nightmares. In total he had managed to get 3 hours of sleep but no more. The alarm had blared in his ears and groaning, he had stumbled out of bed. Finding some random training clothes, he slipped them on and groped for the door handle, still only half-awake. He finally opened the door and staggered to the dining room. It was peaceful, quiet but Hugh was not yet here to liven the area up. Marianthe looked up and gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to her beans on toast. The two of them spoke often but it was almost always formal unless _she _was comforting _him._ This was always in the evenings; just before they both went to bed. A hand squeezed him on the shoulder and turning, he saw Israel go past him. He sat, smiled warmly and motioned for Ethan to join them. Ethan sat, smiling back. Israel was a bit strange but always cheerful. He had a habit of always checking the doorways before he got comfortable and he liked to carve things with his knife into the oak dining table when Hugh wasn't looking. Ethan poured out some 'cereal' as it was named and added some milk as Israel started his briefing which he always did, every day.

"Right, last day of training. If you want allies or to impress any of the other tributes, today would be the day. However I would wholeheartedly suggest that you do not wind up the Careers, I heard what went on with them yesterday and frankly if I were you, I would not want to be in their bad books. Marianthe, what are you doing?" he said cheerfully, idly twirling a knife around.

She shook her head almost ruefully, "I…I don't want allies. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else; especially seeming people's lives are at stake. As for the training session, I'll think of something."

Israel nodded slowly, "Ethan?"

"I would have allied with you…" he said, drifting off slightly. He took in a deep breath, calming himself and he saw a flash of pity in Marianthe's eyes. Pulling himself together he said, "I'm going to find some allies and for the Gamemakers, well maybe they can watch me tie knots for 15 minutes."

Israel chuckled lightly and nodded as Hugh walked into the room. Hugh sat, downed some pills with a glass of water and checked the time. "What are you doing here at this time? Down to the training area now!" Hugh said, becoming panicked. He waved his hands around wildly as Israel rolled his eyes and motioned to the door.

"Find those allies, kid" he said as the two of the took the lift down into the underground training facility. There was an uncomfortable silence as the lift descended and with it, closer to his death. Ethan was tired out, too tired out to care anymore. And then all of a sudden, he laughed. He gave out pearls of laughter and had to hold himself up. Marianthe looked at him curiously.

"Sorry" he said, catching his breath, "I'm just, I've felt bad for so long and I'm going to die soon and…and…I need to stop worrying about stuff and get on with life." He couldn't help but smile. It felt like forever since he'd smiled. He realised that he had to win, not just for himself but for Gary. All this crying and moping wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"You sound insane" Marianthe said, "However I think it's a good thing." Ethan looked at her and wiped away a few happy tears. Rubbing his hands together, the two got out of the lift and entered the training level. He said a quick goodbye to Marianthe who was shaking her head but smiling and had a good look around. He needed an ally or a couple of them; that was a definite. He didn't want the careers or the crazy girls which were opposing them.

He made his way over to where you could create fires. It was empty but he decided that it would be best to wait to later to get some allies. He wasn't bad at making fires and after a little while, he managed to get one going. For a moment, he sat crouched over the fire, wishing he had those little marshmallow things. A body stood a little way from him. The girl from 1 was trying to make her own fire to limited success. Looked like the Career districts didn't know too much about simple things like this. Ethan was undecided whether he needed her as an ally. She was a Career but she didn't seem to be with the pack. Finally he asked, "You need help?

She looked up, startled, and gave a little smile. "If you wouldn't mind. I'm not great at this sort of thing" she responded, welcoming him over. He came and together they both tried to get a fire going. She seemed nice, not like most of the others from her district.

"Got any plans for the games?" he enquired casually, trying to rub to sticks together. She narrowed her eyes and watched him. He felt self-conscious but kept his cool exterior.

"Survive but apart from that get an ally or two, fight, win over sponsors. The usual" she said, the ally part emphasized. Ethan realised that was for him, an invitation of sorts. Or he hoped anyway.

"Surprised you didn't go with the Careers" he commented. Sparks flew as the two sticks set alight. Ethan smiled and watched the little campfire start to burn.

The girl grimaced, "Ugh, go with the pinnacle of arrogance. They may be tough but they're just so…argh. And they did ask, the boy from 7 asked on his way to see someone else. I turned him down, naturally. I want someone who's friendly and I can trust. And I…never mind." She turned back to the fire and the two of them sat in silence.

"Finish what you were going to say, if you would. Oh, and I'm Ethan, Ethan Dew" he said, looking at her.

"Alex" she replied, giving a little salute, "And what I was saying…there's some people who I worry about here. I shouldn't but… for instance how is the deaf guy from 13 going to survive. I just want to help him and others like him, if you know what I mean."

Ethan nodded but was surprised; the guy from 13 was deaf? Ethan had looked over the tributes for this year and had felt the same thing. The guy from 12, he was only here by accident. The guy wouldn't survive the bloodbath without allies. "Then why don't we help them. Boy from 12, boy from 13. Maybe 11. We'd get further with others than alone" he said, holding his hand out. She took it and smiled adorably.

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

**Jake Terrance, District 13**

Jake sighed as he watched the careers. More than likely, they would be his executioners in a few days' time. He was alone and though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared. So scared. He set to work on setting up another snare, following the instructor's motions. He wondered how he was going to do the interview as he was, in fact, deaf and wouldn't be able to hear the questions. Still, one eye was on the careers as they were messing around with ropes, pretending to hang themselves. It was just so sad. To see young people happy about slaughtering others. A hand on the shoulder interrupted his thoughts as he turned to see the boy from 3 and girl from 1. Jake remembered their names clearly, Ethan and Alex. "Hello" he said cautiously.

The two of them smiled as Ethan said something. Jake shrugged and pointed wildly to his ears although he was smiling. Ethan put his hands up comically as Alex punched him lightly on the shoulder. Alex than asked something to the instructor who went off. Jake frowned. A few moments later he returned with a pad and pen. Ah, Jake thought, clever.

Ethan scribbled down, _Hey man, how are you?_

"I'm fine thanks, you?" he asked, still partly setting up the snare. It was the type that someone stepped in and then it left the person hung upside down by a tree or a similar object.

_Not bad_, he wrote back, _this maybe odd but would you like an alliance? Because, we can offer one_.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at him, an alliance? With these two? It seems strange, someone from 3 and someone from 1 both working together and now they want someone who wouldn't be that much help. He smiled widely and answered, "Yes, in fact, I do."

Alex gave him a thumbs up as Ethan pointed to a boy over by the slingshots. Jake squinted, looking at the number on his top. District 12, that meant that the boy was Cole. So they wanted him also. What a weird bunch. Finishing the snare and getting back on his feet, he nodded to them both. They headed over to Cole and Jake noticed Ethan's foot hit the rope of the snare.

"No!" he shouted as the catch caught around his leg and hauled him up. Ethan got propelled into the air and was hanging from a tree that they had brought in. Alex giggled as Ethan looked at them both with a comical scowl. Jake laughed, pushing Ethan slightly. He swung backwards and forwards and was repeatedly saying, 'Get me down!"

Jake laughed, cutting the rope. With a soft thud, Ethan landed on the floor in a heap. Maybe these people were good people after all. In his heart, Jake knew he could trust them.

* * *

**Cole Baye, District 12**

Cole aimed the slingshot at the target. He knew he should try a 'proper' weapon like a sword or a bow but this suited him quite well. He didn't like the idea of killing someone or anyone killing him, for that matter, but he really needed some form of defence. He let go of the sling and the rock skimmed past the dummy. He had terrible aim, he knew it but, loading another rock, he tried again.

The rock went in the complete opposite direction this time and instead hit the instructor in the eye. Cole flinched as he started to curse. Why was it so hard to use a weapon? He just wished that there were animals here, they were much better than smelly humans as far as he was concerned.

And they did smell, the whole level smelt like sweat and around by the Careers, Cole could feel the testosterone pumping. Cole observed the instructor walk off, still covering his eye and muttering under his breath.

Cole took aim again. "District 12, right?" a voice said as he let go off the rock. The aim was completely of centre and ended up nearly hitting the girl from 5. She frowned, flicked her hair and gave him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, that's me, the one with the lethal slingshot. Did I shoot you? I didn't mean to if I did" he blurted out as he spun on his heels. The boy from 3 stood relaxed. Two more tributes stood behind him. They didn't seem like they wanted to kill him, yet anyway. Everyone seemed out to kill him; including his district partner. She didn't seem threatening but Cole wouldn't be surprised if she stuck an arrow in him.

"Nah, you didn't shoot us. Can you shoot anything with that slingshot?" he asked, though to Cole's surprise he didn't sound snarky, just interested.

Cole chuckled slightly, "Do you want the truth or an amazing lie?" He put a rock in the slingshot, aimed and let it fire. The rock glided past the dummy and embedded itself in the wall. The three other tributes laughed and Cole couldn't help but join in.

"So, the answer is no I take it" the girl from 1 said and Cole nodded. The two seemed to have a quick conversation through several nods and eye movements. The boy behind them gave a casual wave and Cole read the 13 on his shirt.

"We were wondering if you wanted an alliance, I know you wouldn't be any good with a weapon but surely you have some experience with plants and other things" the girl from 1 finally said and Cole cocked an eyebrow. They wanted him? In an alliance? He was surprised anyone wanted the clumsy, no good boy from 12 who would get killed in the Bloodbath. No one from 12 ever won.

"You're serious?" he asked, feeling himself smiling.

"Of course!" the boy from 3 said, smiling back.

"Then yeah, I'll definitely join an alliance" Cole exclaimed, glad for the first time since he had stumbled into the Games. The boy nodded, happy with the answer and offered his hand. Cole shook it eagerly.

"What about you?" the boy, Ethan, said to a figure staring at the group. Cole blinked, he hadn't seen the boy there but then again, Cole wasn't really perceptive by nature. Cole squinted, reading the number on his shirt. The boy was from district 11. He glared at the group with the upmost disgust though he could have only been 13 years old.

"You think I want in with a bunch of losers that will die in the bloodbath. Hah!" he sneered, spitting in their direction before taking off. Ethan blinked and turned his head slightly, watching the small boy wander off.

The girl, Alex, snorted and said, "He'll be happy for an alliance when we're in the Games. Stuck up bitch, just because his little daddy's a victor, he thinks he has the right to be like that with others." Jake didn't hear, of course, but he seemed to nod in agreement none the less.

Well, these were going to be some interesting Games, that was for sure.


	19. Performance of a Lifetime

**Performance of a Lifetime**

**Isabelle White, District 2**

"Kai Tripp" a Peacekeeper yelled from afar and getting to his feet, the male stretched with a cocky smile. There was a round of applause from the Careers, Isabelle included. Isabelle's eyes look across the room to his counterpart. She frowned as he walked off and then she whispered something into the ear of her friend, the boy from 3. Rolling her eyes, Isabelle laid back in her chair. All the Careers this year had pressure on themselves to come out on top, to show the opposing girl alliance that they have something to fear.

Isabelle personally didn't mind them. They'd only get themselves killed in the Bloodbath anyway. For a moment she drifted back to this morning which she sat with Krum and talked about home. They always chatted together, something which Darius's idiot brother didn't seem to understand.

A clap awoke her from her daydream and she stared into the striking green eyes of Juniper. She smirked slightly and motioned to Darius who was up and heading off. "You're next" she said.

"I know; what fun!" Isabelle intoned sarcastically, surprising herself that she had spent at least half an hour daydreaming. She'd never used to be like this.

"Got a plan?" she asked, leaning back and taking in the scene. For a few moments her eyes rested on her District partner who was going over something with Fane.

Ignoring the question, Isabelle asked, "Have you been annoying the poor boy again?" She said it with a small smirk that Juniper comically scowled at.

"Farris? He brings it on himself and besides, it's fun. He's too serious all of the time" she said, rolling her eyes. She then winked at Isabelle and yelled, "You're too serious, aren't you babe?"

Farris looked over; his eyes went wide with panic as he turned to her; his expression a mixture of hate, panic and almost fear. Fane laughed under his breath as she gave him a cheeky wink. Scowling, he turned back to Fane and nudged him to shut him up.

"He's too easy to wind up. Aw, poor boy" she finished as she nudged Isabelle. Her name was called and getting steadily to her feet, she went with the Peacekeeper.

The place was already in a state of disrepair when she entered. Several dummies had been ripped in half while one hung from the ceiling with a noose around his neck. Moving forward, Isabelle shifted through the weapons until she found what she was looking for. "Got you" she said, pulling out two gleaming knives. Wiping the grime off them she looked around for something to practice them on.

Thrusting forward with the knife, she tore through a dummy, leaving it in half. She quickly moved onto the next one, spinning the blades wildly as she massacred one after another after another. She started to run, picking up speed as she ran towards more and more of them. Gathering enough speed, she propelled herself into the air and cut down the hanging dummy. It fell with a _thud, _and a few seconds later she landed next to it. Wiping away sweat from her brow, she studied the room around her.

A mass of stuffing was everywhere and many of the camouflage paints had been spilled, creating pools of mixed colours everywhere. It looked like a bomb had just crashed into the room. She then looked at the Gamemakers who watched with almost nervous eyes. Spinning the blades casually in her hands, she threw them at the dummies either side of her, not even bothering to look. She heard the satisfying tear of the material and looking to the Gamemakers, she saluted them.

One of them nodded and without any hesitation, she left, smiling to herself.

* * *

**Cyclette Hunters, District 5**

Cyclette waited nervously as Tony was called in. The two had only spoke a few times during the Games and Cyclette felt alone. Nervous and alone. She mentally slapped herself, _don't think about this. _Whatever happened, she needed to at least survive the bloodbath. She didn't even have any allies and she wanted them but no one seemed like the sort. The right sort anyway.

"Cyclette Hunters" a Peacekeeper called and she got up. Flicking her long hair, she exhaled and waltzed into the room with the Gamemakers all watching carefully. Her hands brushed along the weapons until she found something a bit different. Something she could work with.

Swinging her arm, the whip clashed against the dummy and a hand went flying off it. She pivoted, brought her hands down and cut the head from its body. The whip made a satisfying lashing sound as it struck.

Her blue eyes glanced at the Gamemakers. A few sat forward, watching carefully while the others laid back, not caring for district 5.

She struck another dummy and threw aside the whip. Moving fast, she got against a wall and started to climb up with all the strength she could gather. She reached the top, just keeping her place by clutching the little holes in the wall. Thick metal girders hung from the ceiling and pushing a hand outward, she clutched onto one. Putting her other hand on it, she let her feet go and dangled from the girder. Like a monkey, she climbed around the ceiling, taking it steady but slowly.

Cyclette wasn't good at many things but climbing was one of them. Frankly, she didn't expect this at all when she had been waiting less than 15 minutes ago. "Cyclette" one of the Gamemakers said and she dropped. Landing softly on the ground, she performed a forward roll and finished on her feet.

The Gamemaker smiled softly and nodded at her to go. Leaving the room, she hoped that she had done enough.

* * *

**Juniper Willows, District 10**

Juniper watched as Farris went off to perform to the Gamemakers. She winked to him as he left; a massive scowl appearing on his face. _He hates me more every minute,_ she thought with a snicker. Only a few were left now to face the Gamemakers. However she knew what she was planning to do and it was going to be _epic._ Waiting, however, was not.

Finally Juniper was called in and jumping off her chair, she swaggered after the peacekeeper. Gamemakers occupied one ledge, looking over the mess that was the training room. What had happened in this room, she didn't want to know but it was now her turn.

She walked over to the plant area and inspected each plant. All that had been left were the poisonous ones but for her, that was great. Picking up the plants, she started to make some poisons; deadly poisons. With her back kept to the Gamemakers, she carried on. Then came the tutting and moaning from them, wondering what was going on. Finding a blow gun she finished off her work. This was what the Games were about. Not brute strength or massive weapons, just something that would be effective and kill.

_A little drop of poison._

_Deadly poison._

"Juniper, we need to see what you're actually doing to give you a score" a Gamemaker spoke up, his voice tinged with annoyance. Turning, she slipped the dart in the blowgun and blew. The dart soared through the air and landed centimetres away from the Gamemaker that spoke. The Head Gamemaker it seemed. His eyes narrowed as he crouched, watching the harmful liquid drip to the floor creating a shallow pool underneath.

"Don't touch it, it can kill, especially if you have open wounds" Juniper stated. The Gamemaker looked up with a hint of a smile.

She dowsed a few more and hit each of the ruined targets but nothing would compare to what she had just done.

"You can go now Juniper" the head Gamemaker said and she nodded, leaving happily.

Now all she had left to do was to wait for tonight's results. She climbed up several flights of stairs to District 10's floor, preferring to walk over using them infernal machines that frankly, she was sure would break and send her plummeting to her death. _Maybe better than being killed by someone else_, she thought but shook the thought from her head.

Only Farris was there and he stood stiffly by the window, his eyes unmoving as they gazed at the marvellous view. That had been one good thing about the Capitol, with the exception of the food, of course.

"If you've come here to take the piss, you can leave right now" he finally said, not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked with mock innocence, "Did something bad happen?"

His nostrils flared but he said flatly, "If you mean the training session then no, everything went fine. More than fine actually, but I'm sick of you messing me around, especially in front of the Careers."

She raised an eyebrow as she stood next to him, leaning against the window. "Are you still worried about impressing the Careers?" she asked haughtily. "At the end of the day, no matter how much you impress them, it's still going to be you or them and frankly if I were you, I would rather it be me."

For the first time, he turned and stared straight at her. Juniper tried not to shiver but there was something almost creepy as he watched her with his brown eyes. "Maybe you're right. Just maybe," he mumbled under his breath. And with that he left, leaving Juniper alone in the silent room.

* * *

**Sean Hawke, District 8**

"And now, for tonight's scores" the announcer, Octavian August shouted, gathering the pieces of papers on his desk up and winking at the audience.

Sean relaxed into the comfy chairs and took a glance at his District partner Ally who was absentmindedly twiddling her hair. He hoped that he had done well but somehow he doubted it.

"District 1 male, Kai. Score of 10 and for the female, Alex, a score of 9." It wasn't very surprising; both were from a Career district and easily at the top of their game.

"District 2 male, Darius, also a 10 and for the female, Isabelle, an 8." Yet again, this wasn't surprising to Sean but it did make him a little more worried.

"District 3 boy, Ethan. A score of 6 for him. And for his district partner, Marianthe, a 5." These were about the scores that Sean himself, hoped for.

"District 4 male, Rufus scored a 9 and the female, Shay scored an 8." This worried Sean; no one quite knew what Shay was good at because she seemed to be the Black Horse of the 'competition'.

"Now for District 5. For Tony, there is a score of 6 and for Cyclette there is also 6." _It was going to be a tough game this year,_ Sean thought.

"District 6, Blain, scored a 7 and for the female, Greer, we got a score of 5." His score was coming up really soon and Sean tensed with excitement and also worry.

"District 7 now, the boy, Fane scored a 9, very surprising. The girl, Alexandria, also scored a 7." Now this was a worrying development.

"Now for District 8. Sean, the male, scored an average 5. The girl, Ally scored a 4." Sean nodded quietly to himself as the silence of the room stretched on. It was a normal score, one which no one would be bothered about. Sean sighed as the rest of the list was being read.

"District 9. The male, Caelus scored a 7 while the girl, Morley, scored a 6." _Well, they did better than him,_ Sean thought spitefully.

"District 10. The male, Farris scored a respectable 8 and the girl, Juniper scored an 8 as well." The two must have done some serious training.

"District 11. The boy, Ashton, scored a 5 and the girl, Sadilito scored a 6."

"Now for District 12. Cole, the male tribute, scored a 4 while the girl, Katrina, scored a 7."

"And last but not least, District 13. The male tribute, Jake, scored a 6 while the female, Marina, scored a 7" Octavian concluded, looking to the camera and smiling gleefully.

"These will be some unique games, I can assure you. This is Octavian signing off and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Sean scoffed; the odds would _never_ be in his favour.


	20. Talking with Caesar

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this story. here's the next part. Reviews appriacated. **

* * *

**Talking with Caesar**

**Morley Jade Hafeez, District 9**

The night of the interview was getting closer and Morley just couldn't sit still. They, her and Caelus, would be heading to the Remake Center soon, much to Caelus's disgust. "I hate suits and dressing up. What I'm I, a dog?" she heard him say as he passed her in the corridor. She heard the exasperated voice of their escort Crave calling him back and another more forceful voice echoing Crave's demands. Their mentor, Ares, stomped after him but stopped as he reached Morley.

"You! Make sure Caelus gets to the Remake Center without any complaints. I don't want to have to haul him there, because I will, and then he'll be in huge amounts of trouble" Ares said, wiping his face with his hand. He gave out a massive angry sigh and stomped off the way he came.

Morley gave out a huge sigh and walked off the way Caelus had ran passed her. She couldn't help but admire Caelus; he always seemed to be able to put across his opinion. However she hated the fact that she'd been lumbered the job of coaxing Caelus to be a good little boy and behave himself 'for five minutes' as Ares so crudely put it.

She soon saw him, his back to her as he leant out the window, the wind blowing his hair to the right just slightly.

"Caelus" Morley said, trying to get his attention. He turned, wetting his lips just slightly. The two locked eyes and Caelus gave a comical roll of the eyes.

"I know what you're going to say" he said, and then he put one hand up, "But please spare me the details. Ares is an arse but I have no choice in the matter except to come. " He then let of a sigh. Morley couldn't help but smile, the boy just had to put it so earnestly.

"You never know, the stylist, Emerald might let you have one of those massive cookies they've been giving out as little treats to the stylists for doing 'a good job'" Morley said, leaning against the door frame. It was kind of a joke between the two of them; Emerald and Linen had done a terrible job on their outfit.

He cocked his head to the side, "They got cookies? Why didn't we get them?" He jokingly frowned and then rolled his eyes. "Fine let's go before Ares blows his top again…or gets drunk. That's a bad thing."

She nodded, leaving the room with him close behind. It was strange, less than a week ago she saw Caelus as an idiot, one which didn't care for others. Somehow, now they were in the Games, or close to it, things were changing. Most of all, her outlook of the world was changing.

Ares was sitting on the sofa, a drink in his thick hands as he peered up at the both of them. "Surprisingly that didn't take as long as I expected. Glad to see you've joined us Caelus" he said, the last bit coming off venomous.

Caelus simply snorted as Crave bumbled into the room, smiling as she saw Caelus. "Right then guys and girls. Here's how it's going to work. Morley, you're with Linen again to help you get ready. Caelus you're with Emerald" Crave said, applying yet another coat of lipstick to her lips. Morley tried to not wince but failed. Seriously, Crave did not need another layer of lipstick.

Both of them nodding in return, the two of them were sent off to the Remake Center to get ready.

* * *

**Kai Tripp, District 1**

Kai adjusted the silver tie and gazed at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair had been cut neatly and his blue eyes matched the suit he was wearing. Still, he'd look nothing like that tomorrow. Tomorrow, his heart beat faster at the thought of it. Exhaling, he turned to meet the stare of his stylist, Dazzle.

"You look great" he said, placing a blue flower in his pocket. Kai peered down at it. He hadn't a name for the delicate flower that was a soft baby blue colour but it didn't matter. When would anyone ever need to know about flowers?

Dazzle walked off and Kai followed until he reached the outside area of the Remake Center. Alex was there with her stylist, Poppy. Kai caught her eyes and gave a provocative wink. Frowning she turned away and Kai smirked, _how easy is she to wind up was. _The escort and their two mentors arrived a moment later and all of them were piled into a slick black car.

Kai was cramped between Alex and Astrid. Looking at Alex's face, Kai could tell that she wasn't too pleased about this arrangement. "How come the car isn't bigger?" she complained as they drove down the city roads.

Soon enough they had made it to the Interview Skyscraper where the 'little talks' were taking place this year. "How come the place is so flashy?" Kai asked as they all climbed out the car one by one. He brushed down the dust from his suit and adjusted his hair.

"We have a new interviewer this year called Caesar Flickerman, that's why there's a huge celebration" Astrid said as the group entered the building. They travelled several flights of stairs and finally found where most the tributes had congregated. The others left, leaving Alex and Kai alone with the other tributes which in a day, Kai was sure he'd be killing. Though he had this feeling that Alex would be the first to try and attack him.

Alex left immediately, giving him 'one of those stares' as she walked off in the direction of the boy from three. Shifting through the crowd, Kai found Darius and Fane. "Well, you took your time. You're the last ones here" Darius remarked, keeping his cool.

"Mostly traffic. And guess what, I had an argument with Alex today" he said cheerily, not caring at all. Fane smiled.

"You've seen nothing, just wait until me and Alexandria gets going. It isn't pretty, I'll tell you that" Fane said, his eyes going over to where a group of girls were muttering to themselves.

"Am I the only one who gets on with their District partner? I mean, seriously? Then again, Dane has some rivalry with Krum over her" Darius said.

A call was signalled and the tributes were made to line up. A Peacekeeper came to the front of the queue and motioned to Kai. Taking a breath in, Kai walked out the room and strutted onto the stage as Caesar introduced him. "Oh yeah, come on!" he yelled to the enthusiastic audience.

_Get some sponsors, mission accomplished._

* * *

**Shay Rion, District 4**

Shay watched as Rufus descended the steps with a smirk clung to his face. As far as she was concerned, it didn't take him long to perfect the arrogant, brilliant Career. But then again, she'd seen the pack; it wasn't going to take any of them long to show the might of the Careers.

And she could've joined but taking one look at them, she'd decided against it. It was a wrong move because in the Games, you needed stealth as well as strength. A Peacekeeper motioned her onto the stage and gleefully, she ascended the steps.

There was a mass of applause as she ambled onto the stage. She was the mysterious one; the black horse of the competition. Moving her deep blue dress slightly, she sat down in the plush chair provided.

"Shay Rion, my do you look wonderful" Caesar said, a wink in his eye as he nodded towards her. Shay blushed a little as she moved the sequences on her dress. They shimmered brilliantly in the light.

"Thank you Caesar" she said back, leaning into the comfort of the chair.

"So Shay, most people are a little confused about you" he said, still smiling. Shay leaned forward and raised a casual eyebrow. This wasn't news to her but she might as well play it up.

"How so? I'm just a young girl from District 4, what's so hard to understand?" she asked innocently.

Caesar cleared his throat and smothered back his deep crimson hair. "Well, although you are from District 4 there is the matter of your score, 8, was it? Impressive for such a small girl" he said, winking at her.

She winked back and leaned forward even closer, "I have my ways Caesar, many which people don't think about. People think I'm harmless, I'm not, and I assure you that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Please tell us more about what happened during the training session. Come on, please!"

She ruefully shook her head as Caesar asked a few more questions, many which she dodged slyly or answered with a little detail as possible. She wanted the audience hanging onto her every word and they were. All were entranced by who she was.

"One final question Shay, if I may. What do you think about the other tributes alliances that have been spoke of today?" he asked, still keeping that caring but intrigued look on his face.

"I think their all idiots. As far as I'm concerned, they can fight among themselves, I'm going for gold" she replied, saluting once to the audience. Caesar stood and Shay followed. Kissing her hand, Caesar shouted her name and she exited to masses of encouragement and cheering. With that interview under her belt, for once Shay felt much more confident than she had ever been.

* * *

**Fane Luxe, District 7**

Fane felt Greer barge past him as she made her way back from the interview. Shaking his head, he watched in amusement as she passed. She should know not to mess with the Careers; they all should. The group of them had discussed what to do with the little pack of girls but no clear solution had come up. Well, with the exception of kill them.

Then there was the situation with Alexandria. Fane wasn't joking when he said that the two argued like never before. Fane's throat hurt just thinking about it. But more importantly he felt betrayed, deeply betrayed that Argyle had taken sides with Alexandria over him. His over cousin.

His eyes zoomed over the tributes left and he saw Alexandria with a nervous expression on his face. That would be his kill, or so Darius had promised him. Although in the back of his mind he wondered whether he could actually kill her. _You have to,_ a small voice in his head and he nodded slightly to himself.

Nodding to the Peacekeeper, he swaggered onto the stage and took a sit down. "Fane Luxe, how are we today?" Caesar said as he sat down in his own place. He heard the escorts words run through his head, _you are a good looking boy, play this to your advantage, act a little sexy._

"I'm fine Caesar" he responded, smirking slightly and flexing his muscles. He could feel the females in the audience watching him closely.

"So, what's it been like since reaching the Capitol?" he asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Great, I love the city. All the food, the great hospitality and of course, the hidden treasures" he smiled and gave a wink to a few females near the front. He could see the swooning, lapping this stuff up.

Caesar laughed good-heartedly, "I understand what you mean." There was a laugh from the audience and Fane joined in.

"We heard you got in with the Careers, any thoughts to that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean I got a great training score so why shouldn't I get in? After all, we're the stronger pack" he said, throwing a little dirt onto the girls little gang. Just the thought of them made him want to throw up. They were so stuck up their own arses.

"Oh, are you talking about those Anti-Careers we've heard of?" he asked slyly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but there no worry. I mean all they've done is made themselves targets which isn't a clever idea really" Fane responded, dragging a hand through his hair and biting the bottom of his lip.

Caesar nodded slowly. "What about your district partner? You have any thoughts on her being in the alliance?" he asked.

Fane snorted, "If she wants to get killed than she can be my guest. Her little alliance is going to be her downfall and she better watch out because I'm coming for her." He sneered the last bit and then licked his lips. He gave a casual wink to the audience and bit into his bottom lips.

"Thank you Fane, that's all we have time for" said Caesar and getting up, Fane swaggered off the stage and gave one last salute. He swaggered back inside and immediately felt fingernails on his neck.

"How dare you, you whore!" Alexandria screamed at him as her fingernails dug into his throat. He moved backwards and was soon pressed against the wall. He kicked out, just missing her. Soon Peacekeepers were between them as the other tributes looked on, startled but excited.

She was pushed onto the stage as Fane screamed at her, "You're going down! Fuck you Alexandria, you are going down girl!"

Peacekeepers pushed him against the wall as they started to talk to him about attacking other tributes. They were trying, unsuccessfully, to calm him down. His eyes gleamed with hatred as he growled under his breath. She was dead!


	21. One Last Night

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This is officially the last part of the pre-game activity and now we actually move onto the Arena. This chapter features everyone's POV, so a little heads up there. Thanks guys for keeping up with this and sorry it took so long to update.**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**One Last Night**

**Alex Vanessa Hunter, District 1**

Alex watched as Kai wandered off to his own room, for once silent and brooding_. It's strange_, Alex thought, _I've never seen him like that_. But the Games, they were catching up with them, all of them. "Tomorrow" she murmured under her breath as she slipped on some pyjamas.

She checked the time. It was late, too late by her standards and soon a new day would be dawning. And with it possibly her death. However, she didn't regret volunteering, she felt ready for this. Lying back on the bed, her thoughts went to her two best friends, Bree and Rain who would be rooting for her to survive, to win.

She'd made a good alliance, despite what the other tributes thought about it and couldn't wait to start up in the Cornucopia. There was a chance that she would have to kill the others but, rubbing her eyes, the thought drifted away like a gentle breeze. Exhaling slowly, Alex leaned back into the comfort of the soft bed, a few nerves still pricking at her. Just excited nerves she tried to tell herself as she lifted her head and took one last glance at the city. And with that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Kai Tripp, District 1**

Kai leaned against the frame of the door and smiled lightly. The Games, they were tomorrow. He shook with anticipation at the thought. This was it, this was really it. He couldn't wait, he just felt so god damn excited. The brilliant rush of adrenaline as he would leap towards a weapon. There was no chance he could lose, not with his sponsors and a secure place in the Career Pack.

He was everything a victor was, smart, tough, vicious, competitive. If there was any chance he could win, then he had it. Walking forward, he then stood a few centimetres from a massive pane of glass that the Capitol called a window. They were nothing like the small ones that Kai had seen in the worse off areas of his District.

And that was another thing, the chance of coming home victorious as a Victor. He stared out at the skyline of the beautiful city. He cared nothing for pretty things but this sight was spectacular. Finding a remote, he clicked the blue button and the window seemed to get sucked up by the floor as it descended downwards until there was nothing and Kai could feel the wind on his face. He put a hand outwards and felt a barrier to stop him from jumping; like he would anyway.

He then clicked the red button and the window started to come back up, blocking the outside world from his room. And with that he got ready for bed, trying to calm his excited nerves.

* * *

**Isabelle White, District 2**

Isabelle watched herself in the mirror. Tomorrow she would be thrown in the Games and it would be kill or be killed. She heard footsteps getting closer to the room and she smiled lightly. The door creaked as it opened and light flooded the dim room. Isabelle hadn't bothered to turn any lights on. Krum stood in the doorway, his soft brown eyes looking straight at her. He approached from behind and wound his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you while you're gone" he whispered.

She leaned back into the warmth of his body and breathed in the smell of home. The smell of his comforting body. "I hope I come back" she said simply. His eyes showed sadness and slowly he shook his head.

"You will come back" he said firmly but softly. Though she could see that slight look in his eyes, that one that he tried so hard to hide. The one that had seen so much death; some had the hands of himself.

For a moment her thoughts flicked to her best friend, Aubrey and how she had volunteered for her own friend's sake. If only she could see Isabelle now, _what would she say? _

Isabelle turned to Krum and wound her arms around his neck, reeling him in. "I love you" she said. He smiled, pushed the door closed and kissed her.

* * *

**Darius Sicola, District 2**

Closing the door behind him, Darius stared at his room at the Capitol. Though it was a big room, Darius felt claustrophobic and longed to be anywhere but here. It was surprising, about a week ago; Darius was still at home, training. Leaning back against the wall, he sighed. He still didn't want to be here; he was only here to 'live up to the family name' because everyone in the family had to volunteer. Or be a disgrace. And Darius didn't want that.

In his own sense, he loved his parents and his brother though he would never admit it and they would never say it back to him. _Look where you are_, he thought to himself, _you're the leader of the career pack, everyone's scared of you_. But did he really want that?

He ruefully shook his head and longed, just for a moment, to be home. Then he stopped, because thinking like that was cowardly and stupid. He stripped off and found a pair of pyjama trousers. Slipping them on, and not bothering with the top, he stared out at the skyline. Looking to the sky, he sent out a silent plea that he would win and come home.

And then he heard Quinton's voice in his head. His own brother who died a few years back. "_Bro, when you reach the games, you have to enjoy it. You have to take that weapon and you have to kill because life is short and you shouldn't grumble, no matter what." _

With this thought, Darius smirked slightly and returned to his bed. "Sweet dreams" he said to himself sarcastically.

* * *

**Marianthe Haken, District 3**

Marianthe sat on her bed crying. It was soft crying, one not to alert anyone. She didn't want people's sympathy,_ what could she do with that?_ But still, the thought of her dying tomorrow really stuck her to the core. She wiped her eyes and forced herself to stop. She had to be strong, she had to.

She was on her own and scared, so scared that she would die. She didn't want to die. _Please don't let me die,_ she thought silently as she sat on the luxurious bed.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts and getting up; she walked slowly to the door. She heard the voice of Israel, her mentor, talking to someone else.

"They'll be treated fairly I presume" he said, "I don't want the Capitol going against them because of what happened back at home."

Her ear went to the door as her heat beat faster until she swore that it would jump out of her chest. She could feel the tears drying on her face and she took in a breath.

"Yeah, the Capitol is overlooking what happens as far as no one knows about the reaping day event- ever. Though to be honest, I don't know why you're so worried, your tributes won't get past the bloodbath" the voice said as they faded away into the distance.

With this revelation, she knew what she would have to do. If this is how the Capitol saw her chances then she'd have to show them that they were wrong, that she would come out on top. She now didn't feel the need to cry, only to plan and fight and sleep, for that's all she could do right now. And with this she felt capable and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Ethan Dew, District 3**

Ethan wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, to say the least. He had tried to sleep but it had not come. He didn't feel excited like he guessed that the Careers felt. And he wasn't happy either. But he did feel confident, more confident than he did a week ago.

His thoughts went to his alliance. Not the best one out there but reliable. Alex would be great in the battlefield with her fighting skills. Jake was good fighter and he was sure that Cole could at least handle a knife if he was given one. Besides they could always leave him to gather plants and such.

He stared up at the ceiling thinking. Gary was still missing. _He wasn't dead_, Ethan had to remind himself. He was just missing and if Ethan got through these Games then he was sure to find out what happened to him. Then there was Carter and his parents. _You have to win, _he told himself for the hundredth time. He nodded to himself and sighed.

* * *

**Shay Rion, District 4**

Shay sat alone in the living space, flicking absentmindedly through the hundreds of channels available. She wasn't ready to get to bed, yet anyway. And maybe the nerves were keeping her up. It was surprising though, all this TV and still nothing on. Well, except the recap of the interviews. On the TV, she saw herself come out onto the stage. Shay definitely didn't want to see this and she changed channel.

Apart from the TV, everything was quiet. Shay smiled, she sat alone in a darkened room with only the TV for light and noise. Then there were footsteps and she turned to them. A shadowy figure stumbled through the door.

The figure didn't seem to notice her or the TV as it looked around for something. Finally, it pulled out a box of teabags from the cupboard. "Rufus, is that you?" she asked cautiously and the figure whizzed around. It breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's me. Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, popping a bag in a tastefully decorated mug. "Want anything?"

She smiled; he seemed much quieter than he normally did. And a lot less cocky as well. "Don't feel the need to sleep yet. Hot chocolate if you will" she replied.

He nodded, finished the tea and made a hot chocolate for her. Shay carried on flicking channels until she came across this stupid reality TV show where people had to perform acts for an audience and judges. Finally he came over.

* * *

**Rufus Krato, District 4**

Rufus handed the cup full of the frothy brown liquid to Shay and settled down on the sofa next to her. Sipping the tea, he watched the mind numbing show. He couldn't wait for the Games. He'd been counting down until the start and it was getting closer. He saw Shay curl up into a ball as she sat on the sofa, covered by blankets and cushions.

Downing more of the burning hot tea, he tried to relax. Still, waves of joy and excitement were making him shaky. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get a tea after all. He put it down on the table and laced his hands behind his head. "I wish I could just stay like this instead of going into the Games tomorrow" Shay said after minutes of silence.

Rufus cocked an eyebrow, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't want to kill people Rufus; I just want to be alone, living out my days happy. I'll never get that" she said and then lapsed into silence. Rufus hadn't really thought of it that way, he'd actually be killing people. Still, no matter, everyone would be doing it. Surely that meant it was right?

Shay then got up, hot chocolate in hand and nodded to him. "Night to you Rufus, there is a chance we'll never meet again and if so, I want to say that you're not too bad, I suppose. Goodbye" she said before leaving the room.

Rufus switched off the TV and sat in the gloom. It had sounded like her final goodbye, as if she had no chance of winning. Shaking his head, he got up and headed to his own room, still looking forward to what came next.

* * *

**Cyclette Hunters, District 5**

Cyclette mournfully watched the little cars below. All those people and their all waiting for us to die. For me to die. Cyclette tossed the quilt off herself. It was too hot for that. Cyclette thought to her two best friends, Louie and Annalee. Both would want her to get home as quickly as possible.

She got out of bed, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair, which went down to her waist, shone slightly in the moonlight_. Her hair would hinder her in the Games_, she thought to herself,_ it could get caught on fire or trapped or pulled by another tribute._

Sneaking into her bathroom, she found a pair of scissors and choppily started to cut some of it. Brown locks fell to the floor and she swept them up quickly. Then she went back to the mirror. She stood there, a scared look in her eyes and her hair; it was cut horribly around her neck. But it would do and if she was to survive then measures like this had to be taken.

* * *

**Tony Martinez, District 5**

Tony drummed his fingers on the side of the bed as he sprawled on it. He had a chance of surviving, with him and Caelus standing side by side. He pushed down the nervousness and tried to concentrate on the little things, like counting sheep. _Like that ever worked_, he told himself.

His thoughts went to his mother, the local medic who would surely be waiting for him to come home. And York, his best friend. There were a lot of similarities between York and Caelus, Tony realised. He scratched his head and got himself into a sitting position.

There was a knock at the door and gradually, Tony got off the bed and opened the door. Pele, his stylist, stood at the door. A warm smile lit his face as he pushed something into Tony's hands. "You know I told you about how back before Panem, people were fond of these things called Superheroes, well, they use to come from these things called comics" Pele said, ruffling Tony's hair.

Tony looked down at the 'comic' in his hands and smiled. He looked back up to find Pele gone. Sticking his head out the door, Tony searched for Pele. But he had vanished. Shutting the door, Tony switched on the light and gazed back to the glossy picture on the front of the comic.

It was a man in a red and gold robot suit with lasers coming out of his hands. _Iron Man! _was wrote on the front of the comic and a little sticky note which read

_Lightning boy, Iron Man. Both are awesome in their own way. You can win these Games. _

_-Pele_

* * *

**Greer Barlow, District 6**

Greer pretended to fight off some invisible enemies. She swung a punch, dodged and then punched again. Tomorrow she would have to fight against 25 other tributes, well, those except the ones in her alliance.

She was of course, nervous and definitely scared, but at the same time she couldn't wait to show off her power and show the Careers whose boss. The interview had gone average for her but she supposed that was alright. Stopping pretend fighting, she collapsed onto her bed and yawned. It had been a long night. Shutting her eyes, she thought of everything that had let up to this moment in her life.

She wished to be home but decided not to think about it too much. Life couldn't change and she was stuck in this position. No point moaning about it.

* * *

**Blain Sype, District 6**

Blain was looking forward to the Games. He jogged on the spot, trying to waste some of the energy that was stored up inside him. He did some press ups, sit ups, star jumps and everything else he could think of but to no success. He was just so dang excited.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and did several jumps before resting himself. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. This was his chance to prove to the world that he had it. His thoughts went to the Career Pack. They were brilliant, strong and powerful. He'd wipe that smug look off the Anti-Careers faces in the Arena. And, of course, Greer who seemed to watch him like a hawk. She was _still _angry about the little bit of fun that he'd had blowing up the butchers shop back in District 6. He laughed at the thought of her coming at him with a weapon only to get knocked back down by his superior skills.

_Careers, eat your hearts out._

* * *

**Alexandria Swan, District 7**

Alexandria was still fuming after her argument with Fane. How dare he? HOW DARE HE? Both of them had had an even bigger argument when they had got back and Fane had even thrown a punch at his own cousin. Obviously, it had been deflected but even so. Alexandria knew that he'd be hunting her in the arena but she would welcome the chance to fight him.

She breathed out slowly and changed into nightwear. She could hear his footsteps stomping around in the room next to hers. _Don't do it,_ she told herself, _but she couldn't help it. _

"Get over yourself, Fane" she yelled, "in the arena it's just you and me!"

The footsteps silenced and then a shout came back, "Don't intimidate me Alexandria! You have no chance" he yelled, then came a more cocky tone, "Just a little heads up, I told the Careers that you're my kill. I want a bit of fun before I drag you to your grave."

Alexandria froze; she had never heard such maliciousness in the way he'd ever spoke to her before. She tried to find her voice but couldn't. When she didn't answer, she heard him laugh and say mockingly, "Sweet dreams, girl."

Finally she answered with a simple, "We'll see, Fane, we'll see."

* * *

**Fane Luxe, District 7**

Fane grimaced as Alexandria answered. Couldn't that girl just leave him alone? Okay, so he'd had a small go at her in the interviews but what she done afterwards was totally out of proportion. He sighed deeply and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. He could hear Alexandria stomping around next door. Relaxing back on the bed, he remembered back to the reaping and how he'd felt then. Excited and nervous. However nothing compared to what he felt now.

Wiping his eyes, he smirked to no one in particular. He was going into the Games tomorrow. _Only a day away_, he thought to himself. All the training, everything he'd put into this. He knew he wouldn't die in the Bloodbath. He would make sure that he got through it and had some fun tracking down the others. _Yes_, he thought, _I will win._

* * *

**Alliyah "Ally" Schylla, District 8**

Ally stared at the ceiling, the once pink ceiling that had darkened in the gloom. She breathed out carefully, trying not to make any noise. She knew that there was a chance that tomorrow she would be dead, a sword pierced through her heart or a mace bludgeoning her head.

_Don't think about it, _she told herself again and again. But there was a simple fact; Ally feared death. She had feared it since she was little. A small voice in the back of her mind telling her this every time something bad was happening. However the voice was now stronger, sensing Ally's fear. It had got worse, ever since her parent's death. Ever since she had fallen into depression, it had taken hold of her, eating her away from the inside.

But the voice was still there now that she was in the Capitol and about to be in the Games. The voice that screamed at her that she was going to die. And she had this feeling that she was going to sink into depression. She'd barely escaped it last time if it wasn't for her best friend, Crystal.

But Crystal was not here and Ally was sinking into a deep hole of misery.

* * *

**Sean Hawke, District 8**

Sean hoped for the best. It was all he could do now. Now everything else was over and he hoped that he could survive. Survive and win would be nice but he doubted it, he doubted it heavily. He'd seen the other tributes in action and he'd seen the scores on the TV. He was screwed; there was nothing else to say.

But still Sean tried to stay optimistic. It was hard but he still tried to do it. Checking the clock, he sighed. Time wasn't going any faster. In fact, it seemed to slow down as it laid in shorts and a T-shirt. He hoped it wouldn't be too hot in the arena. Sean didn't do well with heat to say the least. Closing his eyes, he hoped that when death came, it would be swift.

* * *

**Morley Jade Hafeez, District 9**

Morley knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Or at least not until later. She hesitated and then got out of bed, wrapping the soft bed sheet around her like a cape. The Games were less than a day away and she had only herself to rely upon. Although this is what she had decided, she regretted it.

Exiting the room, she wandered into the living area and taking a glance around, she took the elevator out of there. She picked the roof. Maybe a look at the majestic city would calm her nerves and put her in the mood for going to sleep.

The elevator ride was quick and she soon reached the top. The elevator door creaked open and she took in a breath of the fresh air. Pulling the bed sheet closer, she wandered around the rooftop. She put a hand out. Crying out slightly, her hand touched an invisible barrier. She tried it again with the same results. Chucking off the bed sheet, she couldn't help but laugh. The Capitol had thought of everything including if you wanted to commit suicide. Morley yawned.

Picking up the bed sheet she rode the elevator down.

* * *

**Caelus Sorrel, District 9**

Caelus waited for the elevator. With a ping, it opened up. Caelus raised an eyebrow. Looking at him was Morley, her hair everywhere as her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Caelus smiled, "I could say the same about you, y'know." She smiled back at him and then eyed the rolled up plan in his hand. She made a grab for it and he quickly moved it out of the way. "Not yours to look at" he teased.

She pulled a face and gave him a patronizing look. Getting in the elevator, he gently pushed her out of it. She grabbed him and for a moment, they both briefly scuffled. Then grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, she pushed him roughly up against the shiny surface of the wall. "What's that?" she asked, her voice edged. Caelus was surprised by the force she was able to use and he refuse to meet her eyes. "I said, what's is it?"

Finally he sighed, "_Fine, but whatever you do, you better not tell anyone. I'd be in some serious shit._ And let me down."

She did and gathering himself up, he brushed himself down, trying to keep some dignity. Blushing slightly, he _uncurled the roll of paper_. She stared wide eyed, "How the _hell _did _you_ get this?"

* * *

**Juniper Willows, District 10**

Nervousness bloomed like a flower inside her. Juniper was confident, quite confident that she'd make it through. Still there was this lingering feeling inside her that she would die. Or get stabbed in the back by her team-mates during the bloodbath. She wouldn't put it past Farris or maybe Darius.

And there were also the traps and mutations that she needed to watch for. Still, she'd figure that out when the Bloodbath was gone and she still stood. Juniper thought back to her family and the house that they all lived at. A cottage near a small plot of land where they kept the chickens and the cows.

Still, home was awesome. She had amazing memories of it. And of her best friend Gideon. There was nothing between the two of them and also her other friends liked her that way. Although, she never felt the same.

Plants. As long as there were plants in the arena, poisonous ones, then she'd be okay. Hopefully, it would be a forest so that she could hide and snipe people from afar. Hopefully anyway. But she didn't need hope, she needed luck.

* * *

**Farris Hallen, District 10**

Farris didn't regret his decision to volunteer. He was still happy about the Games. Staring at the wall, his mind reeled. _You need supplies and a weapon, you need a weapon first,_ he told himself. And when he had the weapon, he'd have to kill someone. A life for fame and fortune. But probably more than one life. Most victors slaughtered more than one before they won. And that's what he had to do. Could he though? Yeah, course he could, he hoped anyway.

Farris yawned; he needed sleep if he were to fight tomorrow. Fight and survive. Him against the world. For a moment, Farris wondered whether he should kill Juniper along with the other tributes in the Bloodbath but after a moment arguing with himself he decided against it. It would come back to haunt him, he knew it was.

Farris shook his head. _You need to sleep_, the little voice in his brain said and he laid back. Closing his eyes, he tried to drift into the land of sleep and eventually, it came.

* * *

**Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, District 11**

_This may be my last diary entry ever. Hopefully I will survive the Games and be able to record it all down. Still, if not then…then…I'll get someone to give this to my brother so that he can keep it to remind himself of me. Goodbye diary and I hope I see you again._

Sadie put down the pencil and looked down to what she had just written. It was nothing compared to the amount she wrote normally. However she couldn't bring herself to write anymore. A tear fell from her eye and dropped into the wrinkly brown paper. She stared. All of her insides told her not to cry but it didn't help.

She missed her parents. She missed her brother and sister. She missed her friends. She missed the District even if it was a bad place to live. She just wanted to go home. Covering her face, she sat there and wept. For the first time in years. Because for once, she felt like the little 12 year old girl that she was.

* * *

**Ashton 'Ash' Gray, District 11**

Ash practiced a few more lunges and then slipped into bed. He curled up, content. His father had not yelled at him once since they had come to the Capitol and Ash felt happy because of this. For once he felt like his father's hero.

But deep inside Ash was scared, scared like never before. He would be alone in the arena, per his father's instructions. But his father would also not be there. He would be alone and relying on his skills to get him through. And he'd seen the other tributes. Most were vicious and cruel. But, Ash pushed this all down until only happiness filled him. But it was empty happiness. And he was alone.

* * *

**Katrina Pearson, District 12**

Katrina paced her room back and forwards. She had thought over everything a million times over, drilling herself about everything and anything arena based. She needed to survive tomorrow and show the Careers who was in charge.

She knew she needed that bow. The bow was her key to success. Leaning against the wall, she wiped the sweat from her brow and took a moment to relax. Her anticipation was rising with every minute and at times she thought she would explode. She settled down in the bed and turned sideways so that she was looking into the gloom. _Tomorrow_, she thought, remembering Darius's threat.

* * *

**Cole Baye, District 12**

Cole couldn't stop himself from shaking. Whatever he did, it didn't stop. The logical part of his brain, the smaller part, had told him that he needed sleep. But it wasn't coming. Cole stared up at the ceiling in despair as he counted sheep in his head. But he knew what shaking led to; tears.

He bit into his lip and scrunched up his eyes. _I will not cry, I will not_, he told himself firmly. Besides he had allies, genuine ones which would help him. He was sure of it. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself a bit. But it wasn't enough to stop the shaking.

The Capitol surely didn't expect them to sleep. Really? Punching his pillow, he settled back down and wished that the shaking would go away.

* * *

**Marina Evans, District 13**

Marina clicked her fingers to the funky beat. She adjusted the headphones to fit snugly around her ears and switched over the song. Weren't the Capitol people just the best to invent such things? She smiled at the thought of all the other tributes panicking. Worried sick that they would die.

Marina didn't think like that. If she died then so be it, no need to panic about it. However she hoped that she would bring someone down with her. Maybe a cocky Career or one of the Anti-Careers or better yet, her District partner.

Yes, her deaf counterpart was probably shitting himself right now. But she wasn't. No, she was listening to some of the greatest music ever invented. Turning the music box up louder, she clapped her hands. _Bring it on!_

* * *

**Jake Terrance, District 13**

Jake waited painfully for the minutes to go by. It was hard, waiting, but Jake had been waiting his whole life. It was weird but he felt that everything in his life was leading him up to this point. When he lost his hearing and when the District was taken over less than 6 months ago.

Jake clicked his fingers, one by one and took a final glance at the skyline. It was disgusting. Towers of metal climbing towards the sky as the cars polluted the fresh air. He shook his head and punched the air once. Finally he turned towards the bed. One night Jake and then you'll be different, the Games twisting and changing him. Changed by the Games or dead. Yes, dead, there was always a second option.

_Goodnight Capitol, I'll bet you'll sleep well._


	22. Intermission

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

**Tribute List**

**District 1 (Luxury Items)**

Girl: Alex Vanessa Hunter

Boy: Kai Tripp

**District 2 (Masonry and Peacekeepers)**

Girl: Isabelle White

Boy: Darius Sicola

**District 3 (Electronics)**

Girl: Marianthe Haken

Boy: Ethan Dew

**District 4 (Fishing)**

Girl: Shay Rion

Boy: Rufus Krato

**District 5 (Power)**

Girl: Cyclette Hunters

Boy: Tony Martinez

**District 6 (Transportation)**

Girl: Greer Barlow

Boy: Blain Sype

**District 7 (Lumber)**

Girl: Alexandria Swan

Boy: Fane Luxe

**District 8 (Textiles)**

Girl: Alliyah "Ally" Schylla

Boy: Sean Hawke

**District 9 (Medicine)**

Girl: Morley Jade Hafeez

Boy: Caelus Sorrel

**District 10 (Livestock)**

Girl: Juniper Willows

Boy: Farris Hallen

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

Girl: Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers

Boy: Ashton 'Ash' Gray

**District 12 (Coal Mining)**

Girl: Katrina Pearson

Boy: Cole Baye

**District 13 (Graphite and Nuclear)**

Girl: Marina Evans

Boy: Jake Terrance

* * *

**Alliances**

**Career Pack**

~Kai Tripp, 16 (District One)

~Isabelle White, 17 (District Two)

~Darius Sicola, 18 (District Two)

~Rufus Krato, 17 (District Four)

~Fane Luxe, 17 (District Seven)

~Blain Sype, 18 (District Six)

~Juniper Willows, 17 (District Ten)

~Farris Hallen, 16 (District Ten)

**On their Own:**

~Marianthe Haken, 18 (District Three)

~Shay Rion, 14 (District Four)

~Sean Hawke, 17 (District Eight)

~Morley Jade Hafeez, 17 (District Nine)

~Ashton 'Ash' Gray, 13 (District Eleven)

~ Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, 13 (District Eleven)

~Marina Evans, 17 (District Thirteen)

~Cyclette Hunters, 17 (District Five)

**The Anti-Careers:**

~Greer Barlow, 16 (District Six)

~Alexandria Swan, 17 (District Seven)

~Alliyah "Ally" Schylla, 16 (District Eight)

~Katrina Pearson, 17 (District Twelve)

**The Other Alliance:**

~Caelus Sorrel, 16 (District Nine)

~Tony Martinez, 16 (District Five)

**The Final Alliance:**

~Alex Vanessa Hunter, 17 (District One)

~Ethan Dew, 16 (District Three)

~Cole Baye, 15 (District Twelve)

~Jake Terrance, 18(District Thirteen)


	23. The Bloodiest Battle, Part One

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the first part of two due to the fact that it is already late and it's easier to separate the Bloodbath into two parts. Reviews are really appreciated on this one to tell me if you like the amount of gore and if the fighting and death is good enough. Thanks guys! Now enjoy...**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**The Bloodiest Battle, Part One **

**Blain Sype, District 6**

Blain took a cautious step into the dingy little room. His stylist stood holding a black jumper with a pink lines running down the sleeves and the left side of the jumper. Taking a deep breath in, Blain went over to his stylist. It had been a long ride in the hovercraft to get here and Blain still didn't know what the arena looked like. He would in a minute though. His stylist helped him into it and he looked down in disgust. "Pink" he barked, raising an eyebrow.

The Stylist shook his head, "Every District has a different colour. We ended up with pink" he responded and Blain snorted. Anxiously, he glanced to the metal plate over in the corner. These were the first nerves that had pricked him since volunteering for the Games. Stretching once, he waltzed over to the metal plate but he didn't stand on it.

"I'm coming back. I'll be coming back" Blain said, loud enough for the Stylist to hear but he was only talking to himself, trying to convince himself. A voice echoed around the room, too loud for Blain to actually make out the words. Still, his stylist ushered him onto the plate, smiling slightly.

Putting his feet onto the plate, a tube surrounded him, stopping him from running. Not like he could anyway. Then the plate rose and he turned back to his Stylist who was starting to disappear from his vision. For the first time, panic rose in his throat as he touched the glass of the tube. Then the plate stopped. The arena lay beyond him.

He gasped, looking on at the field the Cornucopia was laid in. The grass was fresh, fragrant and a lush green that seemed to go well with the bright blue sky. Only a few fluffy clouds seemed to hover uncertainly in the sky. The Cornucopia glistened a shade of silver in the sun. The green field was surrounded by fields of wheat which all easily stood at 6 foot high, maybe even higher. Even Darius would have a problem seeing over it. He flicked his head right to see a windmill somewhere in the middle of the fields. Turning his head to the left, he could just make out a few houses in the distance.

Blain exhaled and smelt the clean air. The place was like a paradise and it was about to run red. The last of the plates clicked into place around them as they all stared into this new area. _Plenty of places to hide,_ Blain thought to himself in delight, _it looked like hunting down tributes was going to be a bit harder this year. But more fun. _He scrunched up his eyes, trying to take a look at the weapons down there. Everything was silent. Only the sound of the countdown could be heard, echoing through the fields of gold. Then a voice yelled.

"Careers, are you ready?"

There's a massive shout in return as Blain grinned. They were going to own this arena. The countdown was getting nearer and Blain poised, ready to run. 3…2…1…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the 19th annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**Ashton 'Ash' Gray, District 11**

Letting the adrenaline kick in, Ash barrelled towards the Cornucopia. His heart thudded in his chest as he felt the bodies of his fellow tributes close in around him. The girl from 4 zoomed past him, her black and dark blue jumper a blur. Taking swift glances around him, he saw most hurtling towards the Cornucopia, their eyes hungry. He was getting closer, his whole body quivering as he ran. _How far should I go in, _he thought, willing himself to go faster. Then he saw it, a sandy coloured backpack with a knife sticking out of it. He stretched out his arm to grab it and…

A massive force plummeted into him, knocking him to the side. He fell hard, knocking the wind out of him. For a moment everything went black and he forced open his eyes. The world blurred as shapes and colours constantly changed. Willing himself to see clearly, he saw the boy from 1 hoisting the backpack onto his back and drawing out the knife. Ash crawled back and attempted to get himself to his feet. However he fell back, his energy diminishing. _No, he had to get up._

Fingers digging into the soft soil, he got himself to his feet. A blade swiped across his back, cutting open a layer of flesh beneath. On his feet, Ash turned to meet his attacker. The boy from 1, bearing a white strip on his jumper, swung the dagger out again and Ash defended. The blade dug deep into his arm, blood dripping down onto the floor. Ash hook punched but the boy dodged nimbly and kicked outward. The foot collided solidly with his stomach and Ash let out a scream as he flew through the air and landed on the ground in a heap. Ash tried to scrabble to his feet, waves of both pain and panic soaring through him. He groaned as the boy, Kai as Ash now remembered his name, approached swinging the weapon around. He needed a weapon; he'd be dead without one.

Looking around wildly, Ash tried to find something. He just missed a knife to the face and without thinking, he leapt at Kai. The two fell to the ground, Ash digging his long nails deep into Kai's arms. His own arm throbbed painfully as the two tumbled around on the ground. Scraping his nails along Kai's arm, the boy yelled and dropped the silver dagger onto the ground. Ash felt an enormous pressure on his jaw as Kai tried to rip it off with his bare hands. Moving his arms, Ash pressed his fingers into the boy's blue eyes, trying to squeeze them down. Under his left hand, a liquid spilled out of the socket and splashed onto Ash's small 12 year old hands. Kai screamed.

Then he heard a click and a ripping noise. His own jaw was being torn off. Ash shook like mad, trying to make the boy blind. Kai's knees went into Ash's legs and he was lifted off. Falling in a lump by the side of the boy, Ash heard a bone crack. He tried feebly to get back onto his feet but his arm and his jaw hurt so much. It was too much for a little 12 year old that had volunteered to make his father proud. Kai had scrabbled to his feet and now stared down at him, his one eye looking down at him with no pity, no mercy. Where his other eye should be was a hole filled with liquid pus and blood, running down his face. His hands gripped the silver dagger. He swung it down and Ash barely rolled to the side to miss it. Then the dagger came down again. But Ash did not dodge in time.

The blade pierced his stomach as he let out a half-groan. The blade twisted and Ash convulsed on the floor, a pool steadily appearing around him. Gripping the soil, Ash moaned as he tried to look to the sky. But the world blurred around him. A ringing in his ears increased as he attempted to scream but failed miserably. The blade slowly was dragged out, a few guts going with it. A tear slipped from his eye and dropped to the floor. His eyes closed and he was gone forever.

* * *

**Isabelle White, District 2**

She zipped to the Cornucopia, neatly dodging an arrow that zoomed past her. She reached the silvery shaped horn and slipped in there unnoticed. Going through the supplies, Isabelle found a set of gleaming bronze knives, extra sharp. She froze. Footsteps were just behind her and she turned automatically to see Farris creeping in, his eyes wide. Sighing in relief, he nodded slightly to her. He held his left hand, moaning softly. He raided through the bags, his eyes wild and daring. Opening up another backpack, Isabelle spotted a few items of interest. She took a swig of the water before throwing a set of bandages at Farris.

Taking a side glance at them, he rushed over and started to uncurl them. "See you in the fighting" she called after him before setting off, the two knives at the ready.

Her eyes darted around for a tribute to attack. Spotting one with a yellowy gold trim doing down his jumper, she attacked. The knife barely missed him as he turned, alarmed and ducked down. He swung his left fist at her legs and she crumpled slightly. A foot smacked into her cheek and she fell back, grunting. A sickle connected itself with her arm and ripped the flesh open. Crimson droplets soaked the jumper she was wearing. Dodging the next attack from the boy from 3, she jumped up and stabbed her knives forward. The first missed, the second left a line running along his nose. The boy's sickle hit into her knee, making her fall onto the ground with a _thud._ Without hesitation, she pounced up and struck out, tearing some of the boy's shoulder flesh. He cursed and sliced at her hip, creating a big gash.

She gasped, squinting her eyes and waiting for his final flow to the neck. But he didn't kill her. He kicked her onto the floor with a powerful right foot and then ran back into the fray, his brown hair swaying in the breeze.

Grasping her hip, she scrabbled to her feet and stood their painfully for a moment. She scrunched up her eyes, breathing in and out. She needed to find somewhere to sit down, just for a moment, to rest. But she couldn't here. The boy from 12 hurled past her but she couldn't get to him. There was no chance.

* * *

**Tony Martinez, District 5**

All senses were on alert as he warily picked up a green coloured backpack. Looking down, he glanced at the gray coloured trim on his jumper. "Caelus!" he called out as he dodged an arrow in time. There was no answer and everywhere Tony looked there were the slashing of weapons and the blood of the tributes. He zoomed over to the arrow and picked it up, not wondering why he'd ever need it and stuffed it into his bag. Then he saw a gleaming iron weapon and dodging a pair of tributes deep in combat, he picked it up. It was a club, covered in dark, pointed spikes. Exhaling, Tony called for Caelus again but heard nothing.

Then he saw a figure charging for him. Blain, from District 6. A sword was held firmly in his hand as he reached Tony and swung it like a baseball bat. Tony nimbly dodged and swung with his own weapon. The club smashed into the guy's shoulder, making him shriek in pain as he whirled back. _No time to think_, he told himself, as he launched himself at Blain, swinging the club wildly and bringing it down on Blain's same shoulder, shouting like a mad man. Blain swatted the weapon out of his hand and it sped along the ground. The hilt of the sword connected with Tony's head and he was momentarily stunned. Blain picked his lanky frame off the ground and held him suspended in the air, laughing happily. Tony struggled.

Blain put the tip of the sword to his neck, a dangerous twinkle in the boy's eye. "Time to die" he sniggered, obviously enjoying himself. The tip was pressing further and Tony closed his eyes, willing it to be quick. But the blade never came.

Slowly, Tony opened his eyes into slits to see Blain with a dagger through the palm of his hand. Caelus stood there, his eyes hard as he held throwing daggers in between his fingers. He wore a long brown trench coat which seemed to have many more daggers fitted into the insides. Tony was dropped onto the ground.

He kicked upwards, right into Blain's crotch. He groaned and Tony smashed his fist into the boy's face. Blain reeled backwards and Caelus sent another knife at him, piercing the boy's calf. Putting one firm hand on his shoulders, Caelus pointed to the north-west. "We're going that way" he said simply. Tony nodded, shouldered his backpack again and started to run. But Caelus wasn't with him. Blain cackled madly, one arm around Caelus's body, holding him in place while the other curled around his neck, strangling him. Tony saw a look in his eyes, _he wanted Tony to run._

Rushing over to the club, he was eye to eye with the girl from 3. Her green eyes showed her terror. Without a second thought, she let go of the weapon and Tony picked it up. She gazed at him for a moment and then scurried off into the tangle of arms and legs. Getting up, he rushed back to find Blain and Caelus struggling on the floor. Without a second thought, Tony whacked the club down on Blain's skull. It cracked. His body slumped. Caelus pushed the body of the tribute off him and grabbing Tony by the arm, the two boys ran in the North West direction.

* * *

**Sean Hawke, District 8**

Sean pelted past the Cornucopia, his heart in his throat. Behind him, tributes were fighting, crying, dying. He stopped, searching left and right. Rows of wheat and grain, much taller than himself covered every path. But it was perfect; Sean would be able to sneak away. He ran towards the wheat fields and he fell, hitting solid ground. Inching his head around, he found his foot tangled in a Capitol made rope. There was a laugh coming from the wheat and Rufus, the District 4 male, pulled the thick strands apart so that he was stood, straight and smirking. "Sean, am I right?" he asked with a mocking tone. He stepped back onto the vibrant jade field as Sean shook his feet desperately. He shuffled backwards, crawling away from the smirking teenager.

Rufus pulled a trident out a sheath attached to his back and twirled it once, like a baton, in his hand. Sean felt for his pockets and drew a short knife, no more than a few inches long. Rufus smashed the trident down but it missed by inches. But he had missed on purpose, he could tell by the way Rufus eyes flickered. Finally getting to his feet as Rufus pulled out the trident, he backed up a few paces.

Sean's whole body shivered as he watched Rufus walk towards him casually. He couldn't move, his whole body froze like a statue with fear. "Humour me" Rufus then said, whispering in Sean's ear. And with them words, Sean ran for it, pelting at full throttle through the long wheat. Rufus was hot on his heels, his golden trident flashing behind him. Sean turned a sharp left, rushing through the field, the wheat strands whipping at his face. He felt something fly past him as he spun to the right. Sean caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a net of some sort.

Rufus was gaining speed now, his blue eyes caught in the excitement of the chase. He flung a gray net from his hand and Sean tried to dodge, jumping. The net curled around his legs and with a _thump, _he fell forward; his head crashing into the floor. He tried to turn himself around, shuffling and squirming on the floor. Through slitted eyes, he saw Rufus approach gracefully, smiling maliciously. Again, he twirled the trident and with one last look at it, the prongs of the trident stabbed into his stomach. Sean howled; his body convulsed. Rufus inched the trident out and pushed it further up Sean's body so that it was over his heart. But Sean could do nothing.

The prongs of the trident pierced his skin and slipped between his ribs. Sean screamed, scratched at the ground as tears sprung in his eyes. Then they shut.

Dead.


	24. The Bloodiest Battle, Part Two

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and it's nice to know how people feel towards the different tributes. This is the last part of the Blood Bath. Please review and enjoy.**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**The Bloodiest Battle, Part Two**

**Juniper Willows, District 10**

Juniper dug through the bags, searching for the things she needed. Tucked into her belt were a blowgun and several sharp blades. She preferred her blowgun though; it was so much easier to operate. "I found what you're looking for" Fane said, tossing her a small green bag. Opening it, she found some vials of purple, brown and black liquids.

She nodded to the teen and grabbing his axe, he jogged out of the Cornucopia and back onto the battlefield until he wasn't noticeable anymore. Sipping an arrow out of the pouch, she dipped it in one of the purple liquids and slipped it into the front end of the blowgun. Then she head back onto the field. Immediately the sound of yelling and screeching washed over her. But she wasn't frightened. It wasn't a time to be scared. Shifting through the many bodies she spotted the girl from 6 edging her way around the Cornucopia. Aiming, she took in a deep breath…

A flail whizzed past her head and she ducked in time, missing it by inches. Turning, she saw the girl from 13 spinning the flail madly, her eyes wide and maddening. Juniper dodged the next attack and hit out with her left hand, scraping her nails down the girl's cheek. The girl, Marina as Juniper now recognized her, reeled back. Putting the blowgun to her lips, Juniper aimed and blew. The dart missed Marina's head and landed in a patch of grass next to her. The flail hit into her knee, making her crumple to the floor. The flail head came down again and she rolled, just missing it. Kicking upwards, she caught Marina in the stomach and the wind went out of her. Scrabbling to her feet, Juniper grabbed Marina by the hair and yanked it. Juniper blanked this from her mind as she elbowed Marina.

Marina screamed and pushed backwards, making Juniper stumble. She turned, eyes vicious and wielded the flail, screaming madly. Juniper crossed her hands over her face and protected herself the best she could from the enormous blow. She nimbly dodged the next blow, her arms screaming at her for help. She could feel the blood trickling down them as waves of panic hit her. Pulling a blade out of her belt, she threw it randomly. It hit a bit above her heart and Juniper cursed. Moving away from Marina, she pulled a vial of black liquid out the bag.

She hadn't a clue what it did but running at Marina, she smashed the vial on the girls face. It shattered into a thousand pieces of sharp glass and embedded itself in her skin. The liquid soaked into her pale colouring. And then it started to burn away at her face, consuming every ounce of her flesh. The acid dripped down her neck and consumed the skin. Juniper stood, horror-struck and afraid.

They'd given her a deadly glass full of acid which could kill people in the most gruesome ways possible. But Juniper did not turn away as Marina burnt up. She watched as the girl spasmed several times and tried to scream. Slowly, she saw Marina fade away. Then, dropping down, she picked up the arrow and dodged an attack from the girl from 12.

_A little drop of poison._

* * *

**Alexandria Swan, District 7**

Alexandria felt cold fear inside her as the boy sprinted across the field. She could tell he was coming towards her, running at full pelt. _This could be it,_ she thought, _this could be the moment I die. _She clutched the two axes tighter and jumped to the side as her zoomed past her. Pivoting on his heels, he turned to meet her face to face. His eyes narrowed as he sneered. Putting her hands out a bit by her sides, she put on the best smirk she could. "Fane" she greeted him warily.

He smirked back. "This is it Alexandria, you got anything to say, girl?" he asked, his eyes trained on her weapons, two gleaming metal axes shipped straight from the Capitol.

She eyed the axe he held roughly with both hands. His frame seemed to be hunched over a little as his now cropped ash blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze. For a moment, she was deaf to the screams of the dying. "No, you?"

Biting into his bottom lip, Fane shook his head almost ruefully. And with that, they fought. The axe zoomed towards her and she deflected it, bringing her left axe up. The right axe made its way towards the teen but it smashed into his axe again, creating a screech of metal. She dodged him, thrust and her axe met his arm. But it was only a scrape, tearing of a thin layer of flesh off. He kicked, pushing into her knee and forcing her onto the ground. The axe came down and she lifted hers in defence. Clattering metal sounded around her and she pushed upwards and got back onto her feet. His foot came towards her, hoping to send her back down but she swung the axe and it bit into his foot. It didn't go all the way in but Fane screeched.

Alexandria hauled the axe out and Fane's axe crashed into her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and swung at him, missing him by inches. His eyes met hers and he grinned. _What was he thinking? What was he going to do?_

Catching her off guard, a heel drove into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She panted heavily, pushed off the floor as an axe slammed down on her back. She bawled and spun so she was on her back, facing up at the incoming axe. She moved her axes up and the clashed onto his. He kicked her in the stomach and she exhaled. The world fuzzed around her and she faintly saw the axe coming down towards her, ready to pierce into her flesh. It would kill her. And it was coming. She closed her eyes and hoped it would be quick. The axe came down…

Her eyes cleared but the axe was no longer there. She heard Fane groan as she scrabbled onto her feet. Ally was there, attacking him in a flurry of blows. However Alexandria could see by his face that it wasn't hurting him, more like just annoying him. He elbowed her in the face and she called out before latching her fingernails into his face. "RUN!" Ally howled at her as Fane grabbed her roughly with one hand and twisted her arm. Alexandria heard bones snap.

"RUN!" Ally howled at Alexandria again as she kneed him in the groan. He bellowed and twisted her arm even more viciously. Without being told again, Alexandria ran.

* * *

**Fane Luxe, District 7**

Ally didn't put up much of a fight. Ally's remaining hand scrapped his body to limited success. Clubbing her with his left hand, he fixed his right hand around his neck. His axe had flown across the floor as soon as Ally had hit him at full pelt, knocking them both to the floor where they had sprawled there for a few seconds. Eyes darting around, his fingers squeezed around her neck. _Where was Alexandria?_

His eyes rushed around and she saw her next to Greer, running through the battlefield. His fingers squished Ally's throat and she tried to kick out. Lightly, her foot bashed against his torso but he just smirked slightly and crushed her throat. Her eyes bulged. He put on more pressure just to be sure that she was dead and then tossed her body on the floor. Searching around, he found his axe and picked it up. He set off, trying to pick up her trail to no avail. She had gone.

Farris caught up with him. A few scratches and a bruise on his left cheek along with his left hand bandaged up but otherwise he looked fine. "Killed anyone?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual but Fane could see it in his eyes, he was freaking out. The normally cool but easily irritable Farris was having problems not puking. Surprisingly, Fane felt sorry for the boy.

"Yeah, Ally. You?" he asked back, swinging the axe and just missing the girl from 11 that zoomed past him. But he couldn't be bothered to catch up with her. He wanted his prize. He wanted Alexandria. The girl crashed through the barrier of wheat and disappeared.

"No. I had a tussle with the girl from 9 but I didn't manage to kill her" Farris responded, looking around. "I saw Darius around; he told me that I would be better off as a medic than a fighter. He told me to get hold of some medicine."

Fane wasn't surprised, as much as Farris was a good fighter; his knowledge of plats was astounding. He'd be better of backing them up like that. Nodding, Fane caught sight of Alexandria picking up a brown backpack. Quickly saluting to Farris, he sprinted off, desperate to catch up with her. Greer ushered her through the wheat and she set off. Fane charged after them, intent on getting his prey.

* * *

**Darius Sicola, District 2**

Darius cracked his fingers, trying to stop the aching in his hands. He'd been carrying this weapon for too long but the Bloodbath wasn't over. Not yet. His eyes roamed around the blood stained field, searching for prey. And that's when he saw her. Or they both saw each over at the same time. She notched an arrow into her bow and sent it flying at him. Darius dodged, flexing his hands. He slided on the now slippery field and barrelled towards her. Swinging the claymore, she deflected it and dragged her fingernails along his face. He reeled backwards, striking out and slashing Katrina's nose off. Straight off.

Yelling triumphantly, the claymore glittered through the air as it struck down on Katrina. She moved to the right swiftly and a gauge appeared on her right arm, going down to the bone. She did what she could only do. She kicked upwards into his groan.

He moaned, hunched over as she loaded the bow and fired the arrow. It hit into his knee, making crimson droplets spit from the injury. Grunting heavily, Darius ripped the arrow out, barely concealing his pain.

"This is what the other Districts are really like" she whispered, stabbing an arrowhead into the thick muscle between his shoulder blades. He moaned and made a lethal grab for her neck. Pulling her in, Darius applied as much force as a vice. She thrashed around in his arms as his eyes blazed and the adrenaline pumped fast around his body.

Something was forced into his arm and he quickly let go, moaning against the pain. Katrina slipped out as he looked towards where an arrowhead was sticking out of his skin. His nostrils flared as he ran towards his claymore and grabbed it. Charging after the girl, she saw her heading towards the wheat barrier and disappear. He burst in afterwards, trying to find a trail. Nothing. He hacked down some of the wheat but still he couldn't see her.

_Damn it._

* * *

**Cyclette Hunters, District 5**

Cyclette needed to get out of here and fast. She clutched her backpack in her hand as she looked for a way through the massacre. She saw the girl from 1 speed past her, calling to her friend. Cyclette felt utterly alone. She opened the bag quickly and peered inside of it. No weapon. She scanned around for a place to go.

Seeing the wheat in the distance, she zoomed towards it and broke through it. Running as fast as she could, the sounds started to fade. But something wasn't right. Then the laughing came. Loud and malicious laughing.

Something hit her.

She hit the floor with a thud and took a few moments to clear her head and stop the world from spinning. "Looks like this is the last one" she heard a voice say and she tried to pin it. A trident fell one side of her head and she sucked in a breath. On the other side, a long metal dagger stuck into the ground. Carefully, she got herself onto her feet and tried to run.

A force blocked her way and forced her back onto the ground. The figure gracefully picked it the trident and spun it once. She crawled back, moving like a spider as she watched the tribute with wide eyes. Her back hit another force and she peered upwards. A one eyed tribute looked down at her. "Well, District 5 right? The gray trim kind of gives you away," he asked casually although she could hear the underlining pain in his voice. She stared up at the one eyed freak, looking into the spot where both blood and pus leaked out, dribbling down his face.

His attitude changed right away, "Don't stare!" he yelled, nostrils flaring. The dagger went to her throat as he glared. She felt the trident over where her heart was.

"Please, don't do this" she begged, turning to the boy with the trident. "Please."

Both of them laughed and the boy gave her a wide smirk. "_Don't hurt me_" she heard the boy with one eye mock. "Oi, Rufus. We should get this over with, Farris said he might be able to stop the pain in my eye and I'd quite like that."

Rufus nodded as Cyclette searched for ways to run. Nowhere. "Right you are, Kai" Rufus responded.

Cyclette screamed. The weapons pierced her skin. She screeched, tried to stand and fight them off. Both of them laughed, their eyes alight with excitement. Looking down, she saw the dagger coming through her chest. It was bursting out of her chest. Her eyes blanked. Everything went black and she opened her arms to the darkness. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was no longer alive.

* * *

**Farris Hallen, District 10**

Kai and Rufus burst through the barrier of wheat. The field was now empty, the last of the tributes running through the barrier to get to safety. Or the best that they could find. Farris took in a breath and tried to calm himself. He'd survived the Bloodbath. And frankly, he was pleased that he hadn't killed anyone. Though he'd never say it out loud.

Fane threw him the bag of medical gear and he opened it up. Plants along with bandages and plasters were piled up in it. For a moment there was silence as a group of cannons went off. In his head, Farris counted them.

"How many?" Darius asked, a hand over a wound on his arm.

"6 cannons," Farris answered, "Right, who needs medical attention the most?"

A moan sliced through the air, "Me. My fucking eye. That little kid from 11, tough bastard!" Farris made his way over and took a look at it. He had to stop himself from gaggling as he gently leaned in closer. Finding some cloth in the bag, he gently tried to wipe the pus and blood away, much to his own disgust. As he attempted to patch Kai up, he felt conscious of a pair of eyes watching him.

"Are you desperately in need of medical attention Juniper?" he asked, trying to sound monotone. Wrapping the bandage around Kai's head and over his injured eye, he took a glance at her. She held out her arms to show flayed bits off skin clinging to her arms. Red was showing underneath but otherwise she looked 'okay.'

"Eh, a bit, once you're finished" she responded, smiling slightly. Somehow this made him feel self-conscious and he unwillingly blushed. Giggling slightly, Juniper sat down on the soggy grass.

"Right Kai, you're done. Though you're never going to be able to see out that eye again, you knew that right?" he said as Kai grunted and walked away. He could just hear Fane ranting about his District partner getting away. Rolling his eyes, Farris went over to Juniper.

"Having fun?" she asked, staring at him, "Glad you volunteered?"

He remained silent, inspecting the wound before starting to make up a poultice . "Aw, you're not going to answer me because you know I'm right, aren't you?" she whispered into his ear and he grimaced.

Because it was true. The Capitol was great but he never imagined that there were so many ways that you could kill someone. Or how violent it was. He knew that they did kill in the Games; he'd watched the Hunger Games in the past. But it never looked that real, that…nasty. And now he was stuck here. Stuck with a girl for a District partner that could read him like a book.

And things weren't going to get better. They could only get worse.


	25. Night Life

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have had. Check out my other story, Slaves to the Capitol and enjoy this next chapter. Reviews appreciated!  
**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**Night Life**

**Cole Baye, District 12**

The group became silent as they ran from the bloodbath. After a long while they dropped to a walk, trekking through the field of gold. Cole stood between Ethan and Alex, his eyes darting around nervously. It had been one hell of a bloodbath, one which luckily Cole had managed to escape unharmed. Mostly. His muscles ached and he wiped the sweat from his brow as the sun set beneath the clouds. "When are we stopping?" he asked, looking up.

"Sometime soon if everyone agrees," Alex said, holding a club in her hands. She did several motions to Jake and he nodded in agreement. "Any idea where we can stay, all I can see is wheat."

Cole laughed, "That's easy, we just get Ethan's sickle and Jake's scythe and cut some of the wheat down to create a little clearing around here, that's where we can stay for the night."

Ethan nodded while after a few motions from Alex he nodded. Grabbing his sickle, Ethan and Jake started to hack down the long strands of wheat. Cole sighed; _right now he was glad to be alive_. Finally as the sun set, the four of them sat in an oddly shaped circle, musing through their backpacks. Ethan sat quiet, sighing every now and again. Taking a look in his own backpack, Cole pulled out an oddly shaped metal object. He frowned at it, moving it around his fingers. He'd seen one before, he was sure of it but he just couldn't put a finger on where.

"It's a gun," Jake said, staring intently at it. Cole looked at him, scowling slightly. Jake put his hand out and slipping it into them, Jake began to fiddle around with it. He opened a little compartment and slightly smiled. Cole cocked his head to the side.

"Everyone in District 13 is trained in using them. You take aim at someone with it and pull the little trigger down here," he motioned to the underside of the gun where a piece of metal was only half connected to the rest of the gun, "And bang, you shot someone and kill them. A little like a slingshot but more deadly."

He handed it gently back to Cole. "Do you want to swap weapons?" he asked, making a series of motions. He had no idea why he'd spoken out loud. Jake obviously couldn't hear him. Smiling Jake nodded, cautiously handing Cole the scythe.

"Be careful with it, Cole," he said as the Capitol symbol lit up the sky. Then came the loud, echoing music that sounded tinny in the night air. They watched as six tributes faces lit up the arena. His district partner had survived. Jake's district partner however came up and he remained silent. He didn't look glad or sad, just unmoved and unemotional.

"Looks like Kai is still alive," Alex muttered under her breath, pulling a pack of chicken bites out of her backpack. Opening them up, she passed them around and leaned against Jake, taking in his warmth.

Cole took one and crossed his legs, "You don't like him?"

She snorted, "Nah, he's a jerk. I guarantee that he killed in the Bloodbath, ended one of those miserable lives. Still, he'll get what's coming to him in the end. Do you want me to stand guard?"

"No, I will," Cole said, surprising himself by volunteering. She gave him a curious look and then shrugged. Ethan also laid down, his hands behind his head. He gave Cole a small smile before closing his eyes. For a few minutes Jake and he sat in silence.

"If you need anything or you hear anything out of the ordinary, wake me up. It's unlikely the careers are coming this way. My guess that they're off to the Windmill but you can't be too careful. So listen out," Jake finally said and laid down, his hand fixed around the revolver.

* * *

**Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, District 11**

Sadie watched the rowdy Careers in the Cornucopia, her eyes scanning them. She trembled lightly but otherwise stayed quiet. She moved the shoulder bag slightly and groped for the slingshot. The Careers all sat in a circle, a fire burning in the middle as they joked around. She had intense dislike for them all.

She had seen the dead body of the girl from 5; her jumper mattered in drying blood. It hadn't been a welcome sight and she had tried not to scream. For a moment, she had stood frozen, eyes wide as she took in the body. Gazing down, Sadie stared at her own jumper, a dark green trim just visible in the moonlight. Dark green; her District's colour. Now just hers now Ash was dead.

Just thinking about it made her feel guilty. The two hadn't exactly got on during their time at the Capitol but the two of them fighting on Reaping day was worse.

She hadn't seen his body yet but she'd heard the boy from 1 moan about him. She'd also seen the fact that that boy only had one eye. Also, she'd seen a pool of puke that the boy from 10, Farris as she recalled, had done a little after treating the guy. None of this was very pretty.

Sadie hadn't been injured much apart from slight cuts and bruises. Slowly reaching down, she retrieved a rock from her bag and loaded it into her slingshot. She had no intentions with fighting the Careers but it didn't mean she could have a little fun.

Aiming, she let go of the rock. It hit the solid metal of the Cornucopia and created a noise which echoed around the arena. They all became quiet and sat there, their paces masks of confusion. Sadie grinned and slipped into the dark of the fields. She had painted yellows and golds and oranges onto her body which blended perfectly with the fields. For once with it was something Sadie was good at; camouflage.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, cold but defiant. Silence. They called again and she heard shuffling but it was nothing that she worried about. At last the Careers got tired and retreated back to their camp. Trying not to laugh, Sadie moved back into her own position and took one final glance at the Careers. And with that she delved into the fields, hopefully to never see them again.

* * *

**Morley Jade Hafeez, District 9**

Morley was sure she'd got the right way. In this place, it was hard to tell. Everything looked the same. Everything just felt the same. Morley was on the edge of actual panic. _Would she ever find the place?_

Caelus hadn't lied to her and she'd even seen it for herself on the last night before coming to the arena. But still, panic welled inside her. She desperately clutched the short sword and took a glance around. What she would do for night vision right now.

Taking a few steps forward, she kept soldering onwards. Something zoomed past her. A blur. Morley froze. "Hello…hello?" she called out quietly.

At first nothing then a slight rustle. Squeezing the hilt of the short sword, she watched as a figure came through the fields, pushing the strands of wheat out of the way. A light blinded her and was quickly pointed near the floor. The light slowly inched up Morley's body until it reached her face. A sigh came out the figure's mouth. "You won't kill me or I'll have to kill you," the voice said, trying to keep strong. It was female.

The torch flickered on the figure. She had willowy figure with short red-brown hair and a splash of freckles around her nose. Her calculating gaze fell on Morley. Morley looked at the trim on the girl's jumper in the short amount of time that the torch was on her; it had already been moved so it shone dimly on the floor. The trim was yellow, District 3 as Morley presumed. The girl hopped from foot to foot.

"Marianthe, right?" Morley asked and the girl nodded quickly, eyes darting around. She flexed her fingers and moved the torch slightly.

"Yeah," she responded, nodding at her but looking distracted.

"Are you okay? You look distant?" Morley asked, deciding that if Marianthe would want to kill her, she would have done it then. For a few moments, Marianthe stared at her.

Marianthe said, "I need to find Ethan, my…my district partner. He… he needs to know something… it's important. I've…I've seen something which is vitally important, he needs to know," she said, taking in a breath, "Don't go left, he has and it's…just don't turn left."

Then without another word, the torch switched off and Marianthe set off in the left direction. Morley watched soundlessly, a confused expression upon her face. She wasn't going to go left anyway; she was heading North West.

After another hour of walking, she finally reached what she was looking for. Beyond her was a clearing and situated in it was a farm. A big cottage sat in the middle with pens and fenced off areas around it. Animals were kept here; Morley could just see their bodies shifting around. A barn house was situated just to the right of the cottage. A tractor just visible from within. Here it was. Where she had made Caelus promise her that they'd meet here.

Getting closer to the cottage door, she stood silent. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked one.


	26. A Metal Monster

**A/N: Sorry this took longer guys but with a German Assessment coming up, I've had less chance to write this. Thanks to all the reviews and keep them coming.**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**A Metal Monster**

**Caelus Sorrel, District 9**

"Yeah, I've heard of Iron Man," Caelus said, leaning into the wooden chair. It wasn't the most confortable thing he'd sat on but it was better than having to sit on the floor.

Tony raised his eyebrow, "You actually heard of him. Man, I thought that no one would know. I mean, I didn't know up until recently." He relaxed in the other chair, idly tapping the surface of the chair. Neither of them could sleep. After what they'd seen, sleep wouldn't come easily. What didn't help that between the two of them, they'd killed someone.

"Yeah, my father was interested in old, and I mean, old movies. Like before the Dark Days and Panem and stuff," Caelus answered. He took a look around the cottage they were staying in. A nice comfortable house to stay in for a night. Tony then gave him that look, that one that told Caelus that he wanted answers.

"Right Caelus, cut the crap. How did you know that the farm would be here? You keep putting it off telling me. But you knew it was here, don't lie," Tony narrowed his eyes. Caelus gave him that mischievous smile and beckoned him over. After a bit, Tony came, a smile pricking around the corners of his mouth.

Whispering into his ear he said, "I stole a map from the Gamemakers the night before we got in here. One of the construction maps and I got another one beforehand as well. The farm was on there, so we came here, obviously."

Tony fell back slightly and gave him a disbelieving look. Caelus shrugged, "It's true."

"You…you," without warning, Tony burst into laughter. Caelus watched him, his mouth twitching. "How?" Tony managed to get out.

"Like my father used to say, if you don't know something. Find out!" Caelus said as Tony stumbled back to his chair. He was still laughing. Then there was a knock. One simple knock. Tony groped for the club as Caelus sat simply. "Don't worry, I know who it is."

"Sorry, what? You know who it is? Who?"

"Morley caught me on the way back from the 'place'" he said, careful not to give anything away to the watching Gamemakers, "She made me promise that we'd team up. The three of us despite what she'd said to me before."

Tony bristled slightly, "You weren't going to tell me this. What, did it never occur to you? We're in a partnership, you know."

"I know, man, but what could I say. She found me and besides, I'd rather not be responsible for her death," he looked away but he could hear Tony cooling down, exhaling slowly.

"It's fine. Mate, I know how you feel," Caelus looked back to see Tony smiling, "Besides I can see you like her."

Caelus looked to him, furiously blushing, "I do not!"

Tony burst into another fit of laughing, only to be interrupted by the knock at the door. Chuckling he smirked, "Go on, go and open the door for your girlfriend."

Frowning, Caelus spluttered, "She's not my girlfriend…I do not fancy her." With Tony's laughing ringing in his ears, he opened the door to see the sorry mess that was Morley. She was shaking from head to toe and she had tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. Seeing him, she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Glancing at Tony, he saw him create a heart shape with his fingers. Suppressing a sigh, he settled on glaring at him from a distance.

_This was going to be a long ordeal._

* * *

**Marianthe Haken, District 3**

Marianthe had managed to sleep a little during the night and she pressed onward, not quite sure in which direction she was going. But she needed to find Ethan, if he was going the way she expected then what he saw beyond the grove of wheat would break him. It would disgust him to no end. She had to warn him, it would break his heart but he'd be prepared. At least he would have that small comfort.

Running further through the wheat, she found a small circular clearing. She breathed out and crouched down, extracting and analysing what she saw. Four dents in the flooring where bodies might have sat or laid even. From her knowledge she knew that this was his alliance, as it was the only one with four people in.

She pressed onward again, the sun rising in the sky. Hot, humid, though it was only early in the morning. As she ran, her eyes darted around, looking for other tributes. She had been fortunate to have met Morley last night, she was nice and hadn't chosen to take a weapon against Marianthe.

Lack of sleep was starting to kick in and only adrenaline kept her awoke, making her stumble onwards. And that urge to help Ethan helped her stay moving as well. She felt no romantic feeling for Ethan, but what she felt went a whole lot deeper. She would rather die than let him down.

And at last she saw a steep drop beneath her, a hill of sorts. She drew out a bronze dagger and with ease, she cut down the barrier. She was here. Just down the hill and a little way along she saw a massive building, looking much like a factory. Her eyes scanned the area and she exhaled. An alliance of four tributes, all looking up with apprehension. She didn't care who heard her now, she needed to scream, "Ethan!"

The four looked up as she stepped through the wheat barrier and skidded down the now lush green hill. The oldest boy pulled a gun and aimed it at her, a cold look in his eyes. The girl drew her blades, sizing her up. The youngest from 12 looked startled, not quite sure what he should be doing. Ethan however opened his mouth slightly.

"Marianthe, what are you doing here?" he asked, giving her one of his confused looks.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

The girl from 1 interrupted, "We're not going anywhere, and how can we trust you?"

She looked at him. He had to understand, they needed to get out of here. "Please…Ethan," she said, being stopped by the sound of screeching metal. Loud clangs and more metal, screeching loudly. Thudding, getting closer…closer. It was too late; the chance to prepare Ethan was gone. A golem of shiny silver metal burst out the top of the building. Parts of it crumbled, smashing to the floor.

It looked exactly as she remembered it, only this time it was much worse. It was a bulk of iron polished up, along with platinum plates covering the front. Its large arms swung around, great tubes connecting from the arms to its back, vast amounts of green goo shooting through them. This time it had no sheath on its back, but when its ruby eyes lit up, the surrounding area was covered by a crimson light. The Capitol seal, etched carefully in its leg shone proudly. In a robotic motion, the arms came up and the fingers unfolded, opening up and changing until one of them resembled a cannon while the other represented a gun.

She gasped. The cannon prepared to fire and the girl from 1 without hesitation, grabbed the boy from 13 and started to run back into the wheat field. The boy from 12, Cole, staggered after them. Ethan stared, his body violently trembling. "Oh…no," he mumbled weakly.

The loud noise echoed around the arena as Marianthe grabbed Ethan roughly and propelled him up the slope. Behind her the field lit up as debris flew everywhere. She groaned but moved on. It had locked onto them now, its red light constantly going where they were. "Run!" she screamed at him and at last he seemed to click into action, realising the problem.

The two of them got into the fields, weaving through the wheat. A cannon went off and a bit behind them, the bomb exploded, sending wheat flying everywhere. Then the sound of sizzling. She turned slightly, trying to catch a glimpse. Blue lasers shot out its hands, tracking them. Ahead, the girl from 1, Alex as Marianthe faintly remembered, screamed as the boy from 13 gasped suddenly. "What happened?" Ethan called.

No answer. The two of them ran like hell, the Centurion slowly pounding behind of them. She saw Cole just ahead of them, slowing down to meet them. The three of them carried on. "How do we kill it?" Cole asked, his voice cracking. Lasers flashed around them and the blue line of the laser fizzled against Marianthe arm. The skin bubbled as it seared through her flesh.

Triggering a memory inside of her, Marianthe remembered the day of the reaping.

_The Capitol hovercraft drove along silently and appeared in the sky as the four children below screamed and ran, hoping to get away. She saw it, a flash of white and purple. Out of the hovercraft was a gun, searing with red fire. Marianthe watched it as it shot a giant bullet full of red fire and it hit the back of the Centurion. The giant bullet hit the creature in the back and the Centurion fell instantly. _

"We need to hit it in the back," she screeched.

* * *

**Ethan Dew, District 3**

He nodded, drawing his sickle. A plan formed in the back of his mind. Keep on running, get the thing distracted and then strike. Marianthe nodded through tears as he told her what he was going to do, looking at her right arm which was falling limply by her side. The flesh was sizzled, red and bubbling. Running through the fields, he ducked down, trying to get lost in wheat.

More lasers zoomed past him, zooming in circles, following Marianthe. It looked like the creature was creating crop circles. Gripping the sickle more tightly, Ethan managed to get behind the creature, silently waiting in the grass. Ethan looked for something on its back, anything that might signal a way to kill of the centurion.

Then a thought struck him. _No, no, no, it can't be._

Running around the back, Ethan leapt onto the metal golem's leg. It looked down, its large red eyes scanning him. The lasers were moved towards him. Shuffling around, the blue lasers hit against the golem's leg and it made a sort of screeching sound.

Climbing up the back of the creature, Ethan dug his hands into the creature's metal plates and searched the shoulders. Down below, he could see Marianthe and Cole running like mad, desperate to get away. His hands zoomed around the Centurions shoulders and finally in the centre, he saw a shining blue raised button. That was it.

Retrieving his sickle, Ethan stabbed it into the Centurion. Its head rose back as it screeched; a sound of metal on metal. Grabbing onto the creature, it started to fall back, the lights in its eyes flickering on and off. Ethan screamed, blue lasers and bombs going off in every direction as the creature soared backwards. A bomb fell forward, striking where Cole had been moments before. Was he safe?

At last moment, Ethan jumped, falling downward, further and further. He hit the floor and staggered, one foot landing at a dodgy angle. He slumped on it and felt a wave of pain zoom through him. Scrabbling to his feet, he heard the Centurion smash into the floor. The hulking gray body lay in the field of gold. He hobbled towards it, one foot twisted painfully backwards. It has hard to move. He just wanted to scream.

Getting to the golem, he tore through the metal, striking it with his sickle. Behind him he could hear Marianthe moaning. Glancing backwards, he saw her nursing her burnt up arm, covered in blackened skin and blisters. She'd never be able to use it again.

However he did not comfort her, he continually struck the metal and finally it caved in. Footsteps approached, Cole followed by Alex. It looked like Cole had found her. Pulling the metal apart he saw it.

A lifeless body.

Shaggy brown hair covered the eyes of the body and Ethan shifted it back, carefully taking in a breath. The eyes were closed and carefully, Ethan opened them. Hazel eyes stared blankly. The body was wiry and pale. The sight was too much for him.

"Gary," he murmured. Marianthe looked over his back, her mouth stretched into a grimace. He went wild, screaming and hitting the Centurion. His fists collided with the metal repeatedly, screaming and shouting for his friend. How could they do this? An innocent boy, butchered and stuck in a machine to kill.

"Gary! Gary! Gary!" he yelled, tears flowing easily from his green eyes. Again and again, his hands ached with pain but he didn't care. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to be back home. His body shook violently, his heart tearing in half.

"Murderers!" he shrieked, pointing madly at the sky. Marianthe pulled him into a hug with one arm. But he couldn't see her through his own tears, his own rage and sadness. He pushed away, his body tense. How could they do this to him?

Alex and Cole watched, both eyes showing pity. They didn't know who the poor boy was but something about Ethan's state told them that this was something big.

Finally, Marianthe cradled him, pulling him in and rocking him slightly. He moaned, her shoulder becoming damp quickly. He shook, every part of his body aching.

"I…," Alex said nervously, eyeing Ethan, "I've lost Jake."

Marianthe nodded quietly, "We'll go find him, just give Ethan a few moments."

"Who is that?" she asked, biting into her bottom lip and pointing slightly at the body.

"A friend of his," she responded after a few moments. Then came the shrieking.

All of them turned, even Ethan seemed to have heard it and he looked around, his eyes darting randomly. Screaming, coming nearer and nearer. For what they didn't know is that they had walked straight into the hands of the Careers.

Someone landed at their feet, its eye sockets bloody, the eyes having been carved out of its head while its arms had been twisted at angles that the human couldn't cope with. Blood poured around the body but it seemed that whoever it was, they were still alive. Just. Bone was visible poking through the elbows. Marianthe gagged as Ethan cleared his eyes before reeling away.

Ethan looked up, startled. Standing a few metres away were the Career Pack. Darius stood, smirking but his eyes were emotionless. Not like one of the boys next to him, his one eye lighting up with sadistic glee. Some of the members looked happy, joyful actually, with cold cruel eyes.

"Hello," Darius greeted them as if they were old friends. Ethan took one last look at the body that wasn't but nearly dead.

Jake Terrance, the District 13 male.


	27. Attack of the Careers

**A/N: Okay guys, thanks for letting me know I put up the wrong chapter. Here it is now! Thanks for being patience and reviews would be nice!**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**Attack of the Careers**

**Alex Vanessa Hunter, District 1**

Alex couldn't keep her eyes off the body in front of her, as if some morbid force was making her watch this. The pain he must have gone through, all masked by the sound of the metal Centurion plodding onwards. A cannon boomed around the arena and Alex took in a deep breath. Jake, Jake was really dead, and this early on as well.

She sucked in a deep breath as Darius casually pulled a claymore from his belt and lifted one eyebrow. However one of his eyes was on Jake. Alex saw a flash of disgust cross his eyes as he tried to conceal it. For being the top dog in the Careers, it seemed that he might have not been the one to cause Jake these horrendous injuries.

"What a surprise," Cole remarked, quite drily, with only a hint of fear. It seemed that in this situation, Cole had seemed to have grown a backbone.

"Kid, you're next," a voice said from the back as the District 4 male pushed his way to the front. Cole bitterly chuckled and Alex couldn't help but give him a shocked glance. He shrugged, his messy black hair swaying in the breeze which had started to blow through the arena. Alex couldn't help but feel proud that Cole had finally come out his shell.

"More than likely but I don't want to die afraid," he replied, bringing out a slingshot. He had no chance; a slingshot wouldn't be able to take down a Career that was twice his weight, and height for that matter.

Alex took a glance around the Careers and her eyes met her District partner, Kai. She recoiled, "What happened to your eye?" she asked, horrified as the hole where the eyeball should have been was easily seen.

He sneered and spun a spear in his hand. Something told her that it had been specifically cleaned for her. "Do not talk about my lost eye," he spat though he smirked slightly. Alex nodded. If she was going to die, she might as well do it with a smile.

Putting said smile onto her face, she leaned against Cole who managed to meet Kai's eye and put on a successful smirk. "Aw, lose it to some 12 year old," she said, and he blushed, rage bubbling in his throat.

As he roared something incomprehensible, she could see that she'd easily hit a nerve. "Oh, you did actually lose it to a 12 year old. You actually did," she laughed, Kai who clutched at the spear and was about to charge at her. It was Darius who held him back.

"We can make this quick for you, all you have to do is drop your weapons and it will be swift. Otherwise you'll end up like him," Darius spoke formally and jerked his thumb at Jake to emphasize the point. _Like hell that they would lie down and let themselves be killed._

"Yeah right!" Ethan exclaimed, finally perking up. And with that, they met in battle.

Alex screamed as she launched herself at Kai, swinging the club wildly. He sidestepped, his nostrils flaring. He spun the spear and swung it at her, the metal of the spear whacking into her sides. She groaned and bent over. He screeched, his whole body shivering madly as he forced the spear down. Turning rapidly, she grabbed it as it pierced into her hands. Her foot smashed into his stomach and he flew back. Pulling the spear out, she charged at him and whacked him with it several times. A tooth flew out his mouth and disappeared among the wheat. He groped for her arm and twisted it violently. Bone cracked as she shrieked. He let go, covering his ears. Fingers extended, she stabbed her fingernails deep into the flesh of his cheeks. Blood covered her fingers as he tore out of her grip. It looked like he had cat whiskers, just with blood pouring from them.

Both of them dived for the spear on the floor and with a swift motion, he snapped it in two, making it unusable. Her club was somewhere among the crowd of bodies and she had no time to reach it. A palm smacked into cheek and she recoiled. She fell and with a gasp, a boot was forced into her stomach. Tearing up the ground underneath her, she threw the soil into his only eye. He called out, wiping his one eye. Aiming her foot, she roundhouse kicked him and he flew through the air.

Scrabbling to her feet, she watched as the tip of Darius's claymore stab Cole in the arm. She watched as Cole reeled back and feebly punched out at Darius.

A force smashed into her and she screamed, straight into the ear of Kai. He flinched and, eyes blazing, she pushed him onto the ground. With one motion, she roughly grabbed his hair and reared him up. Then, shaking violently, she pounded his head straight onto the ground. It smashed a little like an egg as his eye went blank. Blood leaked from cracks in his head.

Alex breathed raggedly and heaved herself off his dead body. As there were no cannon, she turned him over. His body was limp; there was no chance that he was still alive. Maybe they were waiting until the fighting was over, like a mini Bloodbath.

She spat at his body and quickly went to help Cole, hopeful that he was still alive.

* * *

**Rufus Krato, District 4**

He watched as the girl from 1 spat as Kai's body and walk off. He clutched the trident in his hands and looked around for victims. The girl from 3 was in close quarters with Fane, slashing with her only useful hands. He jogged over, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Fane, need any help," he yelled, reaching the two of them. The girl swiped out at she barely missed the trident from his end. He grunted as a bronze dagger swiped the front of his jumper. Fane slashed with the axe, brining it down on her burnt arm. The arm was sliced of her body and even he was having a hard time not gagging. She punched him with her only hand, her right, and it only startled him. His trident just missed her as Fane's axe met her dagger.

"Marianthe," a voice shouted and all three of them turned to see the irritable boy from 12, followed by the girl from 1. The dagger pierced into Rufus's arm as Marianthe uncharacteristically sneered and kicked out at Fane. He grunted and the two other tributes past him, an elbow smashing against his face.

The boy from 3 caught them up and the four tributes started to run through the wheat. "After them!" Rufus screeched and he sped after them. He could roughly feel Fane on one side, Isabelle and Darius behind them. They were hot on their heels. Rufus's blue eyes blazed as he pulled a net out his belt and aimed it. A knife spun past him and shot after the tributes. The girl from 1 performed a forward roll to dodge it and she tore wheat out the ground as she zoomed ahead of them. Rufus caught sight of the boy from 12 and he threw the rope net. It skimmed past him and landed somewhere in the beyond. The boy from 12 trained his hazel eyes on Rufus and then stuck his middle finger up and sped away.

Nostrils flaring Rufus put everything into catching up with them. However it wasn't enough. Wheat was thrown straight into their eyes by the girl. Rufus swiped it away, blinking multiple times. "Stop, we'll catch never them up at this rate, not today," Darius finally commanded, stopping.

The Careers slowed and caught their breath, Rufus flexing his shoulders. "Where's Juniper and Farris?" Rufus finally asked, looking around.

Fane just laughed, "Where do you think they went? I saw the two leaving in the middle of battle, looks like District 10 can't hack it."

Darius snorted but said nothing, his eyes hard. "Let's get back to camp. From now on, they're traitors. You see them; they die like any of the other tributes in this arena."

Rufus nodded, looking pleased. Isabelle simply turned and led the way back to camp. Fane looked a troubled but he came none the less. At last they reached a little clearing which had been their home for a day and a half, or near enough. "Shit, they took some of the supplies," Darius exclaimed, for once breaking his stoic façade.

"Not as stupid as they look," Fane remarked, motioning to some of the backpacks. Most noticeably, the messenger bag that was being used as a medical bag was gone. Along with that was another bag full of food and weapons.

"So, where now?" Isabelle asked, cracking her knuckles. A cannon for Kai went off.

Darius looked to the west where the windmill was easily visible through the fields of gold. Rufus opened his own bag and brought out an apple. Munching through it, he thought back to Kai's body. He supposed it was a shame; Kai had been a good fighter. However in the long run, it would be better for him. At least the two wouldn't have to fight. After a short break, they set off.

* * *

**Shay Rion, District 4**

Shay had walked, ran and jogged all the way to the little village in the distance. She found solace in being alone and as she entered the town, a sign creaked as it swayed in the wind. It sent shivers down her spine as she read it out loud, glad to hear her own voice. "Gladebrook Village," she said, taking a look around.

She pulled her crossbow from her bag and pressed it against her palms. Shay hadn't been trained much in the art of using long ranged weapons. However as she was getting here, she'd decided to practice as she moved, getting further from the Bloodbath. Shay wasn't too bad with a crossbow, her aim wasn't perfect but she could probably hit someone. The village looked creepily deserted but as far as Shay was concerned, it helped to be prepared.

She entered the little village with its thatched cottages, each one quant but inviting. There was a small park a little way on, with a couple of swings and a slide. Her feet itched to go and play, to just forget about the Games for two seconds.

There was a shop with the name 'Discount' a bit further on. A dirt track ran all the way through the village. Sighing, Shay shifted her bag off her shoulder and searched through it for the 50th time that day. Still, there was no food to be found. Cautiously, she turned towards the shop and frowned. After some hesitation and an argument going on in her head, she slowly walked into the shop. _Maybe she was going insane,_ she thought, but discarded the idea immediately, _she'd know if she went loco. _

Immediately after she walked in, she knew it was a bad idea. The floor was covered in blood. Bodies littered the floor and bloody handprints covered every surface. A body hung from the ceiling, swaying as if in the wind. Massive claw marks were evident on the floor. More runes and other symbols were etched into the floor and Shay saw them glow in the faint light. Outside, the sun was setting. Rubble fell onto the floor as she knocked something over. Against her better judgement, she crept further, looking for some food. The shelves were empty except for severed hands and other body parts. She checked the freezers.

Piranhas gnashing their teeth together looked back at her as they swam around the freezer filled to the brim with dirty water. Shay had seen these creatures before, you saw all sorts of fish back in District 4; however something didn't look right with them. Their eyes were too big and their teeth seemed twice the size of a normal one. Somehow, Shay guessed that these weren't the cause of all the dead bodies.

Shay checked another 'tank' to see more of these fish; however several of them lay dead on the bottom of the freezer. Another Piranha ate off these fish, eating their own kind. Shay moved on and around the shop.

She pushed her jumper up around her nose, the smell becoming more unbearable as she soldiered on. Decaying bodies stunk the place out. Several rats passed her, squeaking madly. She looked around, each moment she was getting shakier. Fear knotted inside her as a lump in her throat formed.

She bent down, checking out one of the bodies. The throat had been torn out and the wrists snapped. A huge hole in the stomach had been gouged out. As Shay peered even closer the body rose, the eyes snapping open. Its mouth dropped, the skin stretching as it opened way too far for a human.

And with that it shrieked.


	28. Hard Rain

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've just had Work Experience and I've also been suffering with writer's block for this story. However, I am really pleased how this has come out. Please, please send some reviews. Thanks for waiting!**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**Hard Rain**

**Greer Barlow, District 6**

The three girls had reached the windmill and they huddled together inside, watching the wheat crops sway violently from side to side. The wind sliced through the air and hit against Greer's skin despite the fact that she was wearing a jumper and the fact that they were inside the windmill. However, with the windmill not having any door to close, the gale easily swept through and got to them all. "A storms coming soon, I can sense it," Katrina said in an oddly high pitch voice.

Greer turned to her and saw where a thick bandage covered where her nose would be. _Cut off,_ Greer thought with disgust as she shivered from the cold. Her hazel eyes looked over to where Alexandria stood her eyes. For Alexandria the need to find Fane had become an obsession. And it seemed that Katrina stoic, her gaze drifting over the fields. "He's out there," she muttered and Greer repressed the urge to roll was starting to have a similar urge towards Darius.

The wind was getting even stronger now and Greer looked up at the stones that made up the windmill, they looked a little unbalanced. Ruefully, Greer shook her head; the three of them would need to get out of here quick. "We need to go," she voiced after a little longer.

Katrina gave out a noise of shock but Alexandria slowly nodded her head, "Yes, the longer we stay here, the easier someone will find us, or that a mutt will get us."

As the girls retrieved their stuff (Greer already having her belongings with her), the three of them got ready. Greer stood near the doorway, feeling a few drops touch her head. She gazed upwards, seeing the darkened clouds covering every inch of the arena. They didn't look unnatural though, like a lot of things in the arena often did; they just like they were about to let rip a mass of rain. It wouldn't surprise her.

Finally, the three girls set off at a steady pace, cutting the wheat down with blades and axes. "The Careers we're going to find, yes?" Alexandria asked, swinging the axes around. She looked determined and not in the least bit frightened.

Before Greer could respond, Katrina nodded vigorously. However Greer wasn't happy. She may have been the ones to set up the Anti-Careers but now that they were actually here, she regretted it oh so much. The sky's opened up and vast amounts of water crashed down on them, the rain coming down in big blobs. Greer put her hand out carefully, testing to see if the water had any poisons, toxins or other things hidden in it. But no, it was just normal rain. She carried on walking, only to stumble into Alexandria's back. Shaking her head, she asked irritably, "What's wrong?"

Alexandria said something and Greer asked her to repeat as it was getting hard to hear over the thudding of the rain. "I saw something," she said, clutching the axes. The rain was getting even harder, soaking into Greer's jumper. Something passed by her, a flash of green and gray. Katrina jumped slightly and called out, trying to be heard over the continuous thudding. The wheat was leaning at different angles, being torn out by the storm. The wind sliced into Greer's skin, making her moan in pain. Something flashed past them again at some unrecognizable speed, a blur only visible.

Greer was propelled into the air and she hit the floor unceremoniously, feeling the soil enter her nostrils. She pushed herself weakly up, drawing in some air and squeezed her eyes. Truing her head slightly, she saw her backpack ripped in two, the contents scattered somewhere among the ground. Pushing herself to her feet, she saw where she had been thrown into the air. "Katrina!" she called out, "Alexandria!"

If they could hear her, they did not reply. Or if they did, Greer certainly didn't hear them. She cursed the storm under her breath but stopped as a blur whizzed past her. Greer was alone and defenceless. Without a second thought, she ran through the tundra of wheat, following the path that she had come from. The rain was making it hard to concentrate and listen. She saw muddy footprints from where the three of them had walked and but they were quickly being washed away. More shapes and colours flashed passed her but she did not stop, she hastened. The last of the footprints spilt off, two pairs of feet heading in different directions.

Greer quickly swerved around, scanning the area for the windmill. A hand grabbed the side of her head, pulling her forward. She tried to resist, ending up being hunched over, not quite able to pull herself up to stand. The hand was bony and gray, long fingernails puncturing her flesh. The world around her blurred in and out, colours darting around her vision, bright and vibrant, playful. Over all of this was a girlish, high pitch laughter that echoed around her brain. She pushed her head up, the hand coming off with a pop. Greer gazed at it, bones splintering out of it and random angles. The long nails had mounds of dirt under them and Greer's eyes went up the arm to the body it was connected to.

There was a woman before her, a young woman of startling beauty. She had long flowing blonde hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her bright blue eyes that were filled with passion watched Greer as her full lips stretched into a smile. Greer blinked once, then twice, and her eyes darted back to the gray arm. No longer was it there, a flawless hand with painted nails was in its place.

Lightning flashed overhead and for a second the body changed, becoming withered and gaunt. Stringy hair hung from the unnaturally lumpy face. The lightning stopped and the beautiful woman stood before her again. Greer blinked, her vision swaying and blurring. The wheat went from a golden colour to a blue then a pink. She put her hand to the side of her head and felt dripping. Removing it, she stared at her hand, dripping in a bright blue liquid. Was it poison, she didn't know. Looking back at the woman, Greer saw that she was joined by another equally dazzling woman.

Greer stumbled back, the world oddly coloured and without thinking, she ran blindly but stumbled and hit the floor again. The two women surrounded her, followed by more and more of them. One of them giggled and the others joined in, a delightful giggle that was like a happy song. Greer weakly joined in, a sense of joy taking over her. When lightning flashed, the women were yet again shown as hags and their laugh was more jeering, high pitched and cruel. Feebly, Greer tried to get up and this time, one of them pushed her down gently.

Then for the first time, one spoke, "We shall feast tonight." The lightning flash behind them was bigger, bolder and in its glare, they were revealed to be monsters, clad in robes unfit for peasants. Long nails, like talons, reached down towards Greer but she saw no harm in them, her mind addled, and then they cleaning ripped her face off.

_Right off her head._

* * *

**Katrina Pearson, District 12**

The torrent of water poured on Katrina as she ran blindly. She was now alone, separated when an invisible force had thrown the three of her allies in different directions. She clutched her bow desperately, knowing it would be useless in weather like this. Still, it gave her a measure of comfort. More shapes blurred and zoomed around her. Cackling hit her ears, a surprising sound that echoed over the rain. Katrina tried to swat whatever was around her and she felt the invisible force kick her hard in the side. Or what seemed like a kick, it had that sort of force. She flew through the air, coming down hard on the sodden ground. Howling wind cut into her flesh, for the first time drawing blood. Katrina didn't even acknowledge it. Something made a grab for her leg, a hand covered in a deep blue liquid. Katrina pulled her leg away and stomped hard on it.

Looking down, Katrina saw a whole arm but nothing else. She had snapped an arm off someone, no consideration for whose it was. Picking it up gingerly, she waved the arm around, grimacing as she saw bones, an unnatural shade of gray covered in blue liquid blood. Whosever this arm belonged to, it wasn't human.

Suddenly, the arm jumped out of her hands and onto her chest. Screaming, Katrina tried to swat it away. The hand stabbed its fingernails deep into her flesh. Shrieking, the world distorted and moved, many things twisting and changing. Katrina tried to get the hand off and she pulled, ripping it off along with a layer of her flesh. Throwing it, the arm dropped to the ground and started to scuttle towards her using its fingers.

More hands shot out the ground, the dirt falling off them as they rose up. They attached around her ankles, dragging her into the ground. She felt like she was in quicksand, not able to move her legs and slowly being taken under. She scrabbled on the dirt and the world flashed around her. Her neck had gone under so she was fixed in one position. All of a sudden the storm stopped, the clouds clearing rapidly. Feet cloaked in high heels trotted towards her, making a nice clomping sound as they moved. Her eyes darted upwards and she could only make out a sharp jawline on the persons face. But they were female, Katrina could tell that much. The woman, if that was what she was, wore the finest dress that money could buy, and she held an air of proudness, stretching to maybe haughtiness.

"Stop," the woman said, her appearance flicking for a moment, before returning to a magnificent woman. Katrina could feel herself not being dragged anymore. But still, she was stuck nearly under the ground.

The woman giggled as Katrina tried to wriggle herself out of her position. The women then bent down next to her and changed at once into a ragged monster, eyes black and watching. Without a second hesitation, she put her long nails to the bottom of Katrina's head. A pointed nail dug deep into her flesh as Katrina gasped. She sucked in air, trying to regain herself. As the creature came forward again, she tried to feebly butt her away with her head. The mutt let out a girlish giggle. Then with one notion, she grabbed hold of Katrina's brown hair and pulled.

Immense pressure was applied to Katrina and she shrieked as a rainbow shone overhead. It seemed to mock her, laughing into her face. Shrieking even more than before, she heard her flesh tear and her vision blurred horrendously. She felt oddly weightless as she was lifted into the air, not completely sure what was going on. Her head swung slightly and she caught sight off her body below._ But that couldn't be right._ Then her brain couldn't compute anymore as she saw _her_ body without _her_ head below. The world got dark, black. And then she was dead.

The mutt harked laughter and lifted the girls head in the air, victorious. The other mutts gathered around, gazing in wonder as the crimson droplets fell to the ground and onto the girl's lifeless body. She muttered an order and the body was hauled under the ground. The mutt looked to the head in her hands, a head with long locks and empty eyes that once belonged to a tribute. To the girl from District 12.

* * *

**Farris Hallen, District 10**

Cannon fire awoke him and he shot up, his fingers curling around a sword. "The rain has stopped," Juniper commented, keeping watch like she had been doing for the last couple of nights. He groaned, dropping the sword and ruffling his hair. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he narrowed his eyes at Juniper. He wondered how long the two of them could keep this up, relying on each other.

"How many cannons?" he asked and she gave him a look. He briefly remembered running away from the fighting when the Careers were after the other tributes. So much blood, so much anguish. He couldn't kill, not like they did, not for fun.

"Two," she answered simply, throwing him an apple. Catching it, he bit gladly into it and savoured the taste. He thought about who the cannons were for, anyone as far as he was concerned.

The two of them were back in the Cornucopia, just managing to get there as the rain started. Juniper had told him to get some sleep, and at last he had. Looking out, the world seemed unlike it was when the storm had started up. The sky was a pleasant blue and a rainbow shone, glittering. "Nice," he said, only slight sarcasm in his voice.

For the first time, Farris could see how tired Juniper was. She said that she was sleeping but looking at her, Farris doubted this. Pity swelled his heart and he tried to push it down; this was Juniper, captain of ship annoyance. Still, he gently got up and sat down next to her. "You should get some sleep," he said simply.

She gave him this look of amusement and he tried to unsuccessfully supress a sigh. "Aw, that's the first time I've ever heard you say something so caring. Tin man getting a heart," she asked, her voice light but full of laughter.

He scowled, his eyes narrowing. "Look, I just think that you should-," he cut himself off as Juniper laughed. Rolling his eyes, he wondered what had got into her.

"Cute, you're blushing again," she said, leaning against him. Nostrils flaring, he looked away, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Giving out a small giggle, she then rested her head on his shoulders. His eyes widened as he watched her, not quite sure what to do. Confusion went through his brain. _What was with Juniper?_

She gave out a small chuckle and then nudged her head into the curve in his neck. Instincts took over as he slipped an arm around her waist. Inside of him, his brain was screaming at him. _Why was he doing this? He hated her, why was he acting like this?_

"I think this lack of sleep is actually getting to me," she said, slumping and chuckling weakly. Gently and without thinking, he placed his head on top of hers. He grabbed the sword he'd put near himself and clutched it, always weary.

He knew why he trusted this girl; it was because she had shown him what the Games were really about. She had shown him some compassion, even if she was cocky and she did tease. He heard her gently snoring a few minutes later and he smiled, a blush spreading out around his face. _He would never mention this again as long as he lived,_ he thought, as he watched her sleeping. Hoping that she wouldn't ever remember this, he smiled and watched the blue sky, content for the first time in his life.


	29. Running and Fighting

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. I know that the last chapter was quite gruesome but hey, its the Hunger Games. Please read and review, enjoy.**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**Running and Fighting**

**Fane Luxe, District 7**

"I've found water," Fane called, a smile lighting up his face. He had gone ahead of the dwindling Career Pack. It was a bit after Farris and Juniper had left them. He had found the lake blindly, almost having fallen in it, the shining sun blocking most from his view. The others arrived shortly after. He saw Darius and Rufus muttering quietly in a corner. Frowning, he neared the water's edge and sat by it, enjoying the ripples it made. Taking a side glance, he saw Darius and Rufus were still murmuring away. He didn't trust either of them. Maybe Juniper and Farris had made the right choice?

He gazed down in the pool, at long last seeing his reflection. It wasn't the Fane he remembered. His one looked tired, stressed with cuts filling up his face. His hair was mattered with blood and a slight stubble was growing around his chin. His once blue-green eyes looked dark, a constant brooding but fearful look in them. Pushing one of his fingers to the pool, it rippled, creating circles in circles.

Something reflected in the water, a face and Fane blinked. As the ripples started to move on their own a face emerged. Finally, they cleared, leaving Fane to look at the face of Argyle next to him. He immediately looked to his right but Argyle wasn't there. He was alone. But looking back to the water, Argyle's face was clear to see. Scowling in confusion, Fane waved at the water and his reflection waved back in perfect time with him.

Argyle haunted him, being so close and yet so far. Getting his bag, he filled up his bottle and screwed the top on. The water looked fresh. He looked back towards the face and slowly put his hand over where the face was.

A claw grabbed his arm, dragging him into the water. He fell, twisting and turning. He could feel himself going further down and pulling hard, he snatched his hand away. Spluttering madly, he hit the surface and gasped for breath. Whatever it was wasn't resting. Claws scraped against his skin as he was taken back down, pulled into the depths. Forcing his eyes open, he stared into yellow slits. The mutt was like a mermaid, the top half male, gruff looking and the bottom half a fish. However, instead of hands were claws, each one like a spear head. The eyes were thin and opening its mouth, piranha sized teeth was visible.

Fane swerved out the way as the creature lunged. Another mutt came to help, its claws embedded in Fane's shoulder. Fane swam upwards, loosing oxygen by the second. The two creatures swam around him, tearing at his flesh. Lunging out, his nails cutting deep into one of the creatures. He broke the surface, gasping for breath.

He saw the other Careers standing, watching. "Help," he yelled, kicking one of the creatures.

Darius looked unemotional and just before Fane was dragged under, he heard him say, "Leave him, he'll be one less to kill later on."

Somehow, his voice triggered Fane into action. Roughly gripping the creature's head, he squeezed it and rammed it up against the wall. The other one was behind him, flaying his back. The pain was immense and crying out, water filled his mouth. He coughed, gagging as he tumbled around. Ripping his fingers through the mutt's face, the creature slowly fell, tumbling into nothingness.

His fingers groped for the air and rising out of the water, he swam to the edge of the pool, darting from the mutt's clutches to get away. Dragging himself onto dry land, he scrabbled away on his hands and knees.

The mutt glared at him from the water, bound like a fish. Sticking his tongue out, he then collapsed to the floor, relieve flooding every bone in his body. He was safe, for now. Searching around, the Careers had left him. It seemed that they had taken his bag as well, along with all his belongings. Anger bubbled inside him; he needed to get to them. He wanted to take Darius down. Trying to relax himself, he thought of what he should do next. A thought struck him and he yelled into the air, "Have I got any sponsors? I could do with a weapon or you know, some clothes that aren't soaking or some food, or something useful."

For a minute nothing happened. Then two minutes and then five minutes. Groaning, he stretched out on the bank of the river, not too close. Luckily there was a little section of grass near the river which he laid, enjoying the sunshine. Finally, rolling his eyes, he stripped off until he was left in his boxers and let his other clothes dry on the side.

At last, after an hour of waiting, a little silver parachute descended and landed by the side of him. He opened it and found a small canvas bag. Opening this, he got out a water bottle, a set of matches, some rope, couple of packets of food and a knife. Looking to the sky he announced, "Thanks."

* * *

**Tony Martinez, District 5**

"We should move on," Caelus said as the two of them sat on the roof of the barn. Tony gave him an agitated look; he didn't particularly want to move. This was the perfect place. No one had found them; other tributes or mutts and they had plenty of food.

"Why?" he asked, tensing only slightly. Morley was somewhere in the barn below them. Maybe it wasn't wise to leave her on her own but the girl could look after herself.

Caelus looked away, "We can't stay here forever and the Peacekeepers are bound to do something. We need to go."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I just…we've had peace so far and I think that staying here, we'll be safe. This might sound a little gay but I don't want to lose you Caelus, you mean a lot to me, a good friend you are."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Then there was a shout from Morley below them and they both immediately sprang into action. Zooming down the roof, Tony jumped and landed on his feet. He gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground, trying to absorb the impact. Caelus landed next to him, trying to regain his balance. He clutched the club and burst the doors of the barn open wide. Morley stood, a knife gripped in her hand, standing over the figure of a little girl with a slingshot.

Tony could tell that the girl was hurt, weeping a little. Morley seemed to be staring in shock, her knuckles going white and her face pale. "I didn't know it was someone like her, I just…" she stuttered, murmuring away as Tony got closer to the girl. She tried to back up but failed; her left leg squirting out blood. As he got closer, she fumbled around and pulled out a slingshot.

Something smashed against his head and he saw a rock hit the floor. Groaning, he touched his head. "I'm not going to hurt you," Tony said, putting his hands up.

The girl, who seemed to be from 11 narrowed her eyes and loaded another rock into her slingshot. "Yeah, right," she spat. She eventually managed to scrabble to her feet, swaying unsteadily on her legs.

"We can help you," Morley said, shaking as she fastened her arms around Caelus who tried not to look pleased with himself.

She shook her head though Tony could tell there was a gleam of fear to her eyes. Glancing at the doorway, she then looked to him. Then, running as much as she could, she passed him and out of the barn. A few seconds later she had hit the wheat boundary and crashed through it.

"I told you we need to leave," Caelus then said, no contempt in his voice. Morley nodded wordlessly, shaking even worse than before. She seemed to finally pull herself together, detaching herself from Caelus (who Tony could tell looked a little disappointed) and rushed back to the cottage for their stuff.

The two of them trekked back after her, leaning against each other for support. Once they had their bags, the three of them walked slowly through the wheat fields, constantly weary.

Tony thought back to his family, his mother that would be worrying so much, watching them as they packed in. And his friend, York, who would be just as sick as she was. He could imagine them all sitting there, watching this from their little TV at home, and hoping that he would come home. And what about Pele, his amazing stylist who had introduced him to being the 'Lightning Boy.' He felt a pang of loss for Cyclette, because even though they hadn't been close, she had been from home.

He looked to his companions and breathed a sigh of relief. These were his family now and he wished that he could keep them all alive, for they meant the world to him.

* * *

**Shay Rion, District 4**

Shay reared back, almost losing her footing as the creatures wail echoed around the shop. Dead eyes on her, the creature slowly got up, pulling on surfaces. It seemed to attract more, all intent to get her. She drew her crossbow, taking aim at the creature as she took a step backwards. Letting the bolt go, she scrabbled backwards to the door where it was flicking open and close. The lights went haywire, flashing madly and making the shadows jump around the shop. More of them screamed making Shay's ear drums burn as she zoomed out the shop, intent on getting away. They piled out the shop after her, running and limping in the fray. Loading another bolt, she let in fly and it smashed into one of the heads. One of them smashed into the floor and the others ran over it, not caring for their fallen comrade. They shrieked again, flailing their arms around.

She must have been running for hours, hearing their shrieking and yelling. She heard a thunderstorm over head in another part of the arena but it didn't get to her. Several times, she hid away from the creatures but they kept finding her, patrolling the little village. Once again, at some time when it was bright and sunny, she was on the run again, this time heading towards the wheat barrier. They found her.

All Shay could see was a tangle of bodies, each one trying to catch her up. She smashed through the wheat barrier, knowing that the creatures wouldn't slow down for this. She could hear the rustle of wheat behind her and she screamed; her legs pumping as fast as they could. Her throat burned and only now Shay realised something. The creatures had had their throats ripped out. This meant that they had no vocal cords.

How were they shrieking?

She smashed through another wheat barrier to her surprise and she gaped at a lake which appeared before her. Moving around the grass, she loaded her bow. The other creatures were now in the open, following her. Her eyes flicked around and she saw a boy laid upon the grass, sunning himself. Through the screaming, his eyes tore open and he stared at the mutts. Then his eyes glanced to her. Grabbing the knife by his side, he jumped up like he'd been bitten. Shay couldn't worry about him now, she let the bolt go and it pierced one of the creatures, shooting through its eyeballs.

The boy let out a gasp and she felt his presence by his side. He looked to her and they both nodded, an agreement passing through the two of them. They would deal with this now and then settle their problem later. Shooting another one, it fell over as the boy got between the creatures, pushing them into the lake. He narrowly missed their hands and feet trying to get him, dancing around while slashing and pushing.

More of the creatures fell, Shay and the boy cutting their way through them. She saw something lurk in the depths of the pool, dragging the unwary creatures down. She shot the last one and the boy elbowed the creature into the pool, its body making a splash as it hit the accused waters, being dragged into some unknown abyss.

Shay panted heavily, watching the boy with narrowed eyes as he quickly returned to his stuff. She carefully loaded a crossbow bolt and aimed it at him. She couldn't trust the boy; he had been with the Careers. It surprised her really, why was he out here alone?

"Don't kill me," he said flatly, flexing his torso and cleaning himself off with his clothes. Her eyes scanned his body; he was pretty defenceless standing their nearly naked with only a small knife in his hands.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked him as he pulled on his trousers and looked at her with his dark eyes.

Sighing, the boy said, "I need to settle a score with someone. I would like to meet this person and die by their hands if I was to lose."

He pulled his jumper over his head and ran a hand through his cropped hair. "And you wouldn't backstab me the moment I put this down, _Fane,_" she asked, her voice tinged with sarcasm and empathises on his name.

Fane smiled, "No. And you don't need to act like saying my name is a sin, you know. I just helped save your life."

She snorted, "My father said that names are a powerful thing. And you're a Career, I expect backstabbing."

"I understand that. My father always said that being strong was powerful thing," Fane gave a tired grin and hoisted his bag onto his back, "I'm going to leave now and I hope that we never meet again. I'd rather you didn't shoot me in the back as I went."

She kept the crossbow raised as he slowly walked to the wheat barrier. He turned and gave her a surprising salute, "One more thing, don't go near the water." Laughing he turned his back to her and left, leaving her alone once more.

She knew she should have shot but she just couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that he'd help save her life. Or for the fact that she respected him for his blunt and simple answers, no longer lies and smug comments seeping from his mouth. Or maybe it was that she had some respect for him, and for herself, that she wouldn't go so low as to kill someone who was unprepared. Settling down where he previously was, she sighed and relaxed.


	30. Everybody Hurts

**A/N: Seriously, this took way to long. I've been quite busy as of late and only just managed to get this out. Anyway, please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks.**

**~Soundhawk**

* * *

**Everybody Hurts**

**Sadilito 'Sadie' Rivers, District 11**

Sadie could hear the sound of footsteps and she automatically froze. She supposed she wasn't doing too badly for a small 12 year old girl. Perhaps, just maybe, she would get back home. She was hoping that the footsteps weren't who she really thought. Crouching, she weaved among the grass, and finally, her eyes found the three teenagers, all with weapons in their hands. She cursed under her breath, the Careers. However something did surprise her, last time she had found them there had been at least double that amount. It looked like they weren't very lucky.

She could hear them muttering to each other and longed to know what they were saying, what they were thinking. Did they know she was here? She just needed to get closer, the curiosity drawing her in. Further she crept towards the three figures and she settled next to them. The older boy from 2 was instructing the others and she overheard, "Looks like Fane didn't get killed. This means that we have to be on our guard if he comes after us."

There was a cruel laugh from the other male, "Seriously? Fane's probably gone after his little girlfriend from his own District. You know the one he 'hated.'" The only girl there, from 2, nodded her head in agreement though her eyes were dark.

"Yes, but even so, keep an eye out," the boy from 2 said. He grasped the claymore firmly and Sadie couldn't help but repress a shiver.

She turned away, knowing that it wasn't safe to be near the Careers (a thought which had only now popped into her head) and slowly she backed away. She trekked back quietly until she felt something sharp touch the back of her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat and she did not dare move. "Turn," the voice said smoothly, and she did. She stared into the eyes of the boy from 2. They were emotionless but she saw a flash of remorse in them, somewhere in the depths. The two other Careers joined up with him, only one of them wearing a smile.

"Stand," he said. A fearful moan escaped her lips as she got up and onto her feet. She wanted to run, wanted to get out of here. Her curiosity was getting her killed and there was nothing she could do about it. She would never see her family again. She gulped in air and clenched her fists.

"Please, don't do this," she begged, looking at the boy. She didn't know his name or in fact anything about him. All she knew is that this was her assassin, waiting for blood to be spilled. She only had a slingshot, nothing that would overpower these Careers. The world was so unfair, putting a little 12 year old in this position. She knew back at the Capitol that they would all be watching wide eyed, ready for a little kid to die. She pitied them; this was how they found their excitement.

He let out a small sigh and said flatly, "I'm a Career, it's what I do." He thrust the claymore forward and she tried to duck, to do anything to get out that situation. The sword missed her neck, instead going into her cheek. She screamed as daggers darted towards her from the female, intent on finishing her off. She tried to move but she couldn't, the pain filling her up. Trident prongs entered her side and the boy from 4 laughed gleefully. She screamed as the claymore got torn out of her flesh and blood splattered everywhere. From all sides the attack came from and she closed her eyes, wishing that it was all a bad dream.

The claymore pierced her skin and made its way towards her heart. She cried, tears streaming profusely down her face. Her eyes paled and something seemed to disappear from them, leaving the small child's body. Removing the weapons from the girl, her body smashed into the floor. Her head cracked like an egg and the boy from 2 grimaced. In the distance a cannon boomed and the little girl from 11 was dead. Gone.

* * *

**Juniper Willows, District 10**

"Someone else has died," she said, stating the obvious. He gave her a dark look but said nothing, a brooding expression crossing his face. She turned away and bit into her lip; he was cute when he had that look. Not that she'd ever tell him. She remembered back to when she had woken up resting against him, his arm coiled around her waist. The two hadn't spoken of it or had any other encounters as such. _Shame_, she thought, a small smirk crossing her face.

"Hope it's one of the Careers," he said as she sat down near him. She gave out a small laugh and he smiled only a bit.

"Yeah, well, I doubt that though it would be handy. Rufus or Darius, maybe Fane would be good dead. Still, it's probably a weakling. It could be that girl that Fane was after, poor soul," she said, not sounding in the least sympathetic. _What was the point worrying about others when your own life was in danger? _

"We should get moving," he said at last, getting up and gathering his stuff together. She shrugged and got her own gear, not really knowing where they were going to go. Once they were ready, they travelled through the fields, alert and weary. She was getting sick of the same scenery again and again, wishing that they had been a little more adventurous with the arena.

"How many of us are left?" Juniper asked and Farris counted it up.

"Fourteen, we're not doing too badly," Farris said, spinning his weapon in his hands. In her head she knew that if both of them were left, she would have to kill him. Could she do it? Deep down she knew that she could, no matter how charming or likeable he was. She would have to and she knew that he would do the same. Maybe that was why neither of them discussed what had happened, they didn't want to get all emotional to have it thrown back in their faces.

Something rustled a little ahead and she grabbed Farris, warning him to stop. He did, casting a quizzical glance at her. "What-" he started and she put a finger to his lips, cutting off his speech. He nodded, his eyes slightly narrowed. The rustling continued and his eyes widened only slightly. Exhaling, she crept forward, grasping a blowgun arrow. He followed, a hand placed firmly on her shoulder.

Then they saw a group of three tributes and the three tributes looked back at them. Looking at each other, they nodded and sprang into action. The two of them dashed forward, raining down on the other tributes. The three of them started to grab their weapons and the girl from 9 barely missed Juniper's arrow. A club smashed into her shoulder and she wobbled on her feet. Crouching, she shot away from that boy and ran into the other one. She then grabbed the boy and they both went down. The two of them hit the ground and she pressed her palm into the boy's face. She glanced down at his jumper colour and realised that this was the boy from 9, Caelus.

He shoved her off him and staggered to his feet, groping inside his jacket. He pulled out two knives and flung them at her, missing her by inches. Sticking another arrow into her blowgun, she aimed and blew. The arrow stabbed into his arm and he bellowed. She took a glance at Farris who was holding of the other tributes.

They both charged, whacking into each other and he snarled. She threw a punch, whacking him straight in the jaw. He groaned, reeling backwards with a shocked expression. She inserted another arrow into the blowgun and gave the boy a pitied look. Then she blew. It hit into his knee and Caelus bellowed. He moved slightly, shifting his weight and grabbing her foot. She kicked him off but he hung on, a painful expression overcoming his face. She fell onto the ground again and he drew a knife. It ripped into her arm and she screamed. Turning, she elbowed him and he groaned.

Then picking out an arrow, she plunged it into his stomach, creating a massive rift. It would kill him. He groaned, a moan escaping his lips. The other tributes had noticed, rushing over, no longer caring about the fight. Farris quickly grabbed Juniper and hustled her to her feet. The others ignored her though and came towards Caelus. Juniper shook tremendously and Farris dragged her away, zooming into the fields.

"I've killed someone again," she whispered when they stopped, "Another one. I'm a bad person." She felt tears slip from her eyes. She didn't know why this was affecting her now; all she knew was that she had killed yet another tribute. One which would never open his eyes. This was different from last time she had killed someone, deep in the Bloodbath, this was true murder.

"You're not a bad person, it's just the Games," Farris whispered, his eyes melting at the sight of her. She was racked with sobs and she felt his arms fly around her, pulling her into a hug. She cried for what seemed to be the first time in her life. It had been a long time since her confident persona had been broken. After the first kill, she thought she was all right. She was wrong. She heard his soft voice trying to calm her but all she could think of was the boy's body.

* * *

**Caelus Sorrel, District 9**

His breath came out ragged as he gazed down at the arrow stuck deep in his gut. He was losing so much blood. He saw the two tributes from 10 run of and he sighed. Tony and Morley rushed to his side and sunk to their knees. Both of them were crying. "Don't leave me Caelus," Tony said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Caelus let out a weak chuckle, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He put a hand to his stomach and groaned. Morley leaned over and put her head on his chest. Slowly, his hand inched up until he was stroking her cheek. He shushed her gently as she cried onto his chest, her body trembling.

"Caelus, you have to get through this," Tony pleaded and Caelus only smiled. He reached his other hand out to Tony and after a few moments, they shook hands.

"You'll do fine without me besides; I knew that I wouldn't win. A boy like me…," he said. He gave Tony his signature smirk and then looked to the sky, his hands still brushing Morley's cheek. "I always liked you," he then murmured and she turned to him.

"Please, Caelus, I…," she tried to say but she choked up, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. Her grip was hard, his hands reddening under her grasp. Then without warning, she pushed her lips onto his and she hoped, prayed to anyone out there that he could be saved. They finally broke away and he blushed despite being in a critical condition.

"Now I can die without any regrets. Thank you, both of you," he said, his eyes so full of joy and longing. "I'll see you guys on the other side," he then said, his eyes looking off into the distance and taking his last breath, the last of his life seeped from him. Both of them sat in silence, filled so much with grief and sorrow. Tony carefully closed his eyes and in the distance a cannon rang out. And then Caelus was no more.


	31. Sorry Guys

Guys, I'm really really sorry but I can't continue Bloody Entrails. I've got a load on my plate right now and I'm going through some personal issues meaning that I have less time to write than I usually do. I've decided to discontinue this one and _only work_ on one/my other SYOT (Slaves to the Capitol.)

I'm really sorry and I loved every tribute, even the ones that died near the beginning. Thanks to everyone for all the support and the reviews. I have appreciated everyone of them. Thanks so much.

This story will be deleted in 7 days. Thanks again.

~Soundhawk


End file.
